El Hijo del Fenix
by geminisnocris
Summary: La joven Heraldo de Hades y el Caballero del Fénix comparten algo mas que un hermano, aunque conozcan el verdadero amor en su vida lejos el uno del otro, sus destinos siempre estarán unidos.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de kurumada yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación…

_**El comienzo**_

Una pareja de amigas unidas desde mucho tiempo atrás, celebraban de cerca la próxima llegada del nuevo integrante de la poderosa familia Heinstein, Shijiro una enfermera japonesa titulada y su esposo un conocido médico de la misma procedencia, disfrutaban junto a su hijo mayor Ikki la fiesta preparada por la Alemana, lo más hermoso para ambas jóvenes era verse sus enormes vientres a punto de reventar curiosamente para la misma fecha.

En el jardín principal del enorme castillo situado en una hermosa montaña, un par de niños eran presentados por sus orgullosos padres.

—Saluda a tu amiga—decía un joven peliazul —no te hagas el rogado hijo, vamos dale la mano a la niña.

Un malhumorado Ikki de brazos cruzados fruncía el ceño mientras decidía entre darle o no la mano a una pequeña de ojos purpura que lo observaba curiosa tras las piernas de su alto papá.

—Me llamo Pandora— chilló la niña saltando de su escondite

—Hola… — balbuceó el pequeño en alemán.

— ¿Jugamos? — dijo y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomó del guardado brazo del pequeño peli azul y se perdió con él entre la gente haciéndolo correr frente a sus embarazadas madres que sonreían al ver la tierna escena.

— Está enorme Shijiro —decía la mujer de cabellos castaños a su amiga —que hace lo trajeron y era apenas un bebé regordete y ahora es todo un hombrecito y tan serio como su padre.

—Creo que ese detalle es inevitable amiga—contestó la otra mujer sin perderlos de vista — espero que este que viene de camino herede por lo menos mi sonrisa—de manera cálida acariciaba su vientre mientras sonreía.

—Todo es tan perfecto, ¡miranos! Tu y yo casadas, esperando un niño para el mismo día, tú una ejemplar enfermera casada con un exitoso médico y yo… la esposa del hombre más perfecto…

—Y millonario…—interrumpió la peliverde riendo.

—Basta… eso se llama suerte…

Ambas compartieron risas, ambas esperaban para setiembre el nacimiento de sus bebes.

OoO

En el jardín de la mansión la pequeña Pandora mostraba a su amigo su lugar de juegos, sacaba grandes cantidades de muñecas, y tacitas de té y las mostraba con delicadeza nombrándolas a cada una por su nombre mientras las acomodaba en una mesita de madera que sus padres le habían regalado al recién cumplir sus cuatro añitos.

—Ikki, cuando nuestras hermanas nazcan…—

—Hermanos… — dijo el pequeño con muestra de disgusto

—Hermanas — contesto la pequeña entrecerrando sus ojos y colocando sus manos en la cintura.

—Las niñas son aburridas.

—Y los niños son molestos.

Pandora tomó a Ikki de los hombros, lo miro fijamente para luego colocar sus manitas en su rostro y lo besó, el beso más inocente entre dos casi bebes de menos de 4 años.

—Iuuuggghhh que asco – dijo el pequeño limpiando su boca.

Una carcajada inocente se escapó de labios de la niña

—Mi mamá hace eso cuando se enoja con mi papá, se supone que ahora tienes que reír y abrazarme— dijo cruzando sus bracitos algo molesta

Enojado Ikki salió corriendo para refugiarse en las piernas de su madre que lo esperaba junto a su amiga, quien sostenía dos deliciosos postres para los pequeños.

—Algún día te casaras conmigo Ikki –decía la pequeña entre risas mientras tomaba su pastel de manos de su mamá.

—Jamás— murmuro el pequeño aferrándose aun mas.

…

En un hospital de Japón setiembre.

—Necesito gasas—corría una enfermera.

—Traigan suero fisiológico, necesito una jeringa de cinco cc y vías por favor apúrense no podemos perder más tiempo—decía mientras entraba en la habitación donde su esposa difícilmente daba a luz, pero antes de ingresar y con un semblante desencajado el joven médico se detuvo, dobló sus piernas hasta quedar a la altura del niño que lo observaba ir y venir angustiado y lo tomó de sus hombros.

—Ikki— le dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas— hijo todo está bien si… mamá necesita ayuda para traer a tu hermanito al mundo y papá tiene que estar con ella, no puedo quedarme contigo, prométeme que serás un niño valiente y te portaras bien— dijo con ternura el hombre a su pequeño que no lo dejaba de observar.

—Dr. Makoto lo necesitamos…— la voz de una enfermera lo hizo respingar, sonrió de nuevo a su hijo que a pesar de sus escasos 3 años ya mostraba una seguridad y valor sobrenaturales mientras le asentía.

Mientras su padre se alejaba, Ikki limpió una pequeña lagrimita que amenazaba con pasar por su mejilla y con pesar desvió su mirada a las enormes puertas blancas que lo separaban de su madre.

oOo

Castillo Heinstein Alemania…

La pequeña Pandora jugaba con su enorme perro mientras una sirvienta la custodiaba, dentro en la casa un par de médicos y varias enfermeras atendían a su madre que estaba en labor de parto.

—Adolf —gritaba la niña con una pelota en sus manos— vuelve acá.

Sus pequeñas piernitas no podían llevarle a tanta velocidad y aprovechando que la sirvienta se encontraba perdida en el mundo de los sueños la pequeña corrió hasta una enorme bodega a la cual su padre le tenía prohibido acercarse, se detuvo en seco sosteniendo sus manitas en las rodillas recuperando el aliento, de repente el candado se rompió haciendo sostener la respiración de la niña, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una vasija con un extraño sello, ni siquiera los ladridos de Adolf ni la oscuridad de la bodega hicieron retroceder a Pandora , tocó con curiosidad la extraña caja y esta se rompió en mil pedazos.

— ¿Quién eres? —Resonó una ronca voz— preséntate mortal—exigió con autoridad.

—So…soy Pandora Heinstein—contestó la pequeña en un hilo de voz, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

De repente dos enormes sombras se dibujaron frente a ella, convirtiéndose luego en dos hombres de rasgos idénticos pero con un color de cabello diferente.

—Somos Hypnos y Thanatos dioses de sueño y la muerte—dijo el de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba a la niña— y tu pequeña sin duda eres la heraldo de nuestro señor hades, tu recién nacido hermano.

La pequeña Pandora abrió sus enormes ojos purpura, llevo sus manitas a la cabeza— mi hermanita— dijo en un susurro.

—Tu deber será cuidarle hasta que haya cumplido la edad respectiva para poder gobernar el inframundo— Thanatos habló mientras bajaba a la altura de la niña, tomó su pequeño rostro en sus pálidas manos mientras una enorme estrella que adornaba su frente brillaba con intensidad— todo tiene su recompensa mi pequeña heraldo, tendrás vida eterna, con uno que otro pequeño sacrificio…— sonrió y volvió a tomar su lugar a la par de su hermano, ambos se observaron por un momento.

—Muy pronto estarán a tu lado los tres jueces del inframundo, ellos deberán brindarte la protección necesaria —continuó Hypnos — desde este momento te damos la autoridad necesaria para tener todo listo para el despertar de nuestro señor hades— ambos sonrieron— ahora ve ya tu hermano debe de haber nacido y recuerda que si algo sale mal, deberás buscar un sustituto que albergue su alma.

Tras un fuerte viento las dos figuras desaparecieron frente a ella, un poco confundida por la ultima oración salió de la bodega, pero su rostro se llenó de pavor al ver su perro Adolf muerto, sacudió su cabeza y corrió tan rápido como su aliento le permitía, al llegar un siniestro silencio recorría le enorme mansión.

oOo

Ikki se retorcía sus deditos y balanceaba impaciente sus piernas que colgaban en la banca, hacía más de una hora su papá había entrado a la sala donde estaba su mamá y el silencio de la clínica lo tenía impaciente, nadie le decía nada, ¿qué había pasado con su hermanito?…porque era HERMANITO… Pandora jamás tendría razón… el pequeño era ahora víctima de las miradas de enfermeras y doctores que transitaban el lugar, su respiración agitada era muestra de los nervios que ese pequeño sentía en ese momento

— Ikki… Ikki… — una voz ronca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su padre.

— ¡Papá! … mi hermanito… ¿ya…?

—Así es— dijo el hombre extendiéndole su mano con suavidad.

Una enorme sonrisa adornó el rostro del pequeño peliazul, bajó de las bancas y corrió, entraron a la habitación en silencio, al lado de su cansada madre un pequeño bultito envuelto en sábanas blancas se movía incoherente dejando a la vista dos pequeñas manitas y un mechón de cabello verde, Ikki se detuvo de pronto y dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con las piernas de su padre, volteo su rostro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sonrisa motivadora de su progenitor y un par de manos que lo empujaban.

—Ikki—llamó una dulce voz casi en un susurro— ¿no quieres conocer a tu hermanito?—Su madre que había despertado del cansado sueño lo miraba divertida.

Ahora motivado caminó un poco más rápido hasta encontrarse al frente de la camilla, su padre lo sujetó para levantarlo y poder observar con detenimiento cada detalle del nuevo bebe.

—Se llama Shun— dijo su papá en su oído —tocalo vamos no te morderá… aun.

Ambos padres sonrieron con complicidad al ver a su pequeño peliazul soltar una risita nerviosa.

Recorrió la frente de su hermanito con sus deditos mientras este mantenía sus enormes ojos verdes clavados en él.

—Hola Shun, soy tu hermano mayor…— se acercó más y beso la frente del recién nacido—te cuidaré siempre.

oOo

Al pasar por las puertas del enorme castillo, nadie hablaba, nadie se quejaba, una que otra doncella sollozaba, en la sala varios empleados se secreteaban y meneaban la cabeza, al verla a ella le brindaban una casi invisible sonrisa.

—Pandora—escuchó detrás suyo— ven acá tu padre te llama desde hace rato—la niñera que de seguro la había buscado como loca le ofrecía su mano un poco molesta, la niña asintió y la tomó, caminó en los anchos pasillos de la mansión con las extrañas palabras de esos hombres en su cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza amenazando con salir de su pequeño pecho, delante de ella las enormes puertas del dormitorio de sus padres se entreabrían con delicadeza, dentro dos hombres su padre y tío discutían..

—Si tan solo hubieras llegado antes Edward, mi hijo estuviera… bien… y mi esposa maldita sea te llame como un loco desde la mañana—reclama el padre de Pandora mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

—Señor, la señorita Pandora esta acá— interrumpió la mujer.

—Gracias Marcela, puedes retirarte, tú también… nada haces acá—espeto con furia hacia el otro hombre.

—Permiso— dijo la sirvienta soltando la mano de la pequeña no sin antes brindar un apretoncito leve y una sonrisa.

De igual manera su tío simplemente revolvió sus cabellos.

Una vez solos el joven padre se acercó a la pequeña, bajó a su altura y tomó el diminuto rostro entre sus manos —Pandora… hija no sé cómo explicarte esto, tu mami y tu hermano…

Las palabras de su padre se convirtieron en susurros, cuando con temor observó a su madre en la cama y escuchó su respiración ronca, luego reparó en el moisés que se encontraba al lado de la ventana… no había llanto, no había luz, solo el silencio de la muerte. Zafó su carita de las manos de su padre y caminó hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, tocó con delicadeza los parpados húmedos de su madre quien respondió con un leve fruncido en su ceño, recorrió todo el mueble caminando con sus deditos hasta dar con la cunita

— ¡Pandora…! —gritó su padre quien se había mantenido paralizado—tu hermano está…

—Dormido…—contestó la pequeña manteniendo la vista en el inerte bebé—solo duerme… padre.

Luego todo paso demasiado rápido , un fuerte viento azotó los enormes ventanales de cristal rompiéndoles en mil pedazos, de la cuna ondas de color morado se levantaban hacia todos los lados de la habitación, gritos, quejidos, llantos de almas en pena, la oscuridad rodeo de repente a la pequeña peli morado , con lágrimas en sus ojos tomó al pequeño bulto entre sus manos y lo estrujó, ¿porque había muerto? Necesitaría ahora otro cuerpo que albergara esa alma poderosa, y entonces recordó, que en algún lugar de Japón como le había contado su madre, el hermanito de Ikki estaba naciendo, así que ella lo cuidaría y seria entonces su hermano, solo suyo. Pero el cansancio pesaba y su pequeña cabeza le daba vueltas, habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas , presionó su hermano contra su pecho y lo depósito de nuevo en su cuna para voltear y encontrarse con los cuerpos ahora inertes y casi momificados de sus padres y todos los habitantes de la mansión , simplemente no pudo más y sus piernitas cedieron al momento haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo.

Continuaraaaa…

Gracias por leer… este fic está completamente reeditado tiene varias partes diferentes… simplemente me antoje de meterle más cosas luego de releerlo y siendo este el que me inspiro para el resto de mis historias… se lo tenía merecido…

Espero su review, que son parte de las ganas de volverá a editarlo, me interesa su opinión.

Contiene únicamente la saga de Hades que para mi fue la mas emocionante, parte de la verdadera historia con un toque personal… espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Un hermoso parque a orillas de un río, era el lugar preferido de la joven enfermera que disfrutaba sus últimos días de incapacidad junto a su pareja de hombrecitos.

— ¡Oye Shun!—gritaba un pequeño peliazul desde arriba de unas hamacas— cuando camines te traeré a acá para que juegues conmigo.

Su madre le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y con la mano sujeta del peliverde saludaba a su hermano, de repente apagó su sonrisa y clavo su mirada en la nada, un poco extrañado Ikki se acercó a su madre y acarició a su hermano que gorgoteaba al tenerle cerca.

— ¿Pasa algo mamá?— preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿estas tiste?— continuo el pequeño con su ceño fruncido.

Su madre lo observó y con ternura alborotó su rebelde cabello— no nene, es solo que no sé nada de Amy la madre de Pandora—respondió.

El pequeño se sentó a su lado sin soltar la mano de su hermano que comenzaba a llorar y suspiró.

— ¿Que tiene?… digo, Pandora debe de estar feliz con su hermanita ¿no?— dijo con tono de fastidio mientras fruncía su boca— ¡bueno!—exclamó derrotado al ver la ceja ligeramente levantada de su madre—… la visitaremos ¿verdad?— su madre respondió con una tranquila sonrisa.

—Eso deseara Ikki, pero tu hermano está muy pequeño para viajar aun y además tienes que entrar este año a la guardería…—la llegada del padre interrumpió la amena charla de su familia y su rostro preocupado la alarmó— ¿Pasa algo mi vida?

—Shijiro… — dijo el hombre arrodillándose ante su esposa e hijos—recibí una carta de la policía alemana, pasó algo a tu amiga y a toda su familia, han reunido a todos los familiares que viven en otros países, dicen que han desaparecido y nadie sabe nada dela pequeña Pandora y el bebé… dice que debes presentarte en la brevedad posible al ser una de sus amistades más allegadas, pero no creo que…

La peliverde sostuvo la respiración por unos momentos y apretó la mano de su esposo—Quiero ir—interrumpió con una quebrada voz—ella es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana mi…

— ¿Que pasara con Shun?—preguntó su esposo—es muy pequeño para un viaje tan complicado, e Ikki No podemos llevarlos a ambos… yo no quiero que te arriesgues… ¿Quién lo cuidará?

—Tú…

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Si… tu cuidaras de ellos Mako—dijo sosteniendo el mentón de su esposo— Shun sabe tomar biberón y sé que Ikki no dará problemas—solo serán unos días y cuando todo pase volveré—sonrió y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

—P, p, pero Shijiro… yo

—Shhhh— dijo poniéndoles sus delicados dedos en su boca—ellos son buenos niños mi vida, mi amiga me necesita, además ya pase mi cuarentena Dr. Makoto Sho.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios, no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa tan sincera y esos enormes ojos azules cubiertos por juguetones rizos verduzcos—Te amo— le dijo mientras la observaba.

—Yo a ti más—sonrió ella.

ooo

A la mañana siguiente el sol no salió, una tenue llovizna oscurecía el camino hasta la estación, sin muchos ánimos el padre acomodó de nuevo el asiento del bebé y el cojín de Ikki, tensó una última vez los cinturones mientras el pequeño peliazul lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, suspiró sobre el volante y arrancó el auto.

Su esposa le sostuvo la mano y le brindó una sonrisa de ánimos, pero muy dentro de él algo no estaba bien, esos presentimientos que te abordan cuando algo muy terrible va a pasar lo acosaban, aun así siguió su camino en silencio, solo la música de la radio producía algo de ruido.

ooo

Sentada en la ventada con sus brazos rodeando sus cortas piernas, sus vestidos rotos y la cara sucia, la pequeña Pandora vigilaba su fortaleza hundida en el silencio más ensordecedor, no estaba Adolf, no había sirvientes, tenía hambre y las pocas provisiones que existían en la despensa amenazaban con terminarse de un día a otro, el hedor a mortandad inundaba cada uno de los salones que alguna vez brillaron con armonía y llenaron con risas suyas y las de su madre.

Dos enormes gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas abriéndose camino entre la suciedad que manchaba su pequeña cara, suspiraba de manera entrecortada y con torpeza restregaba sus ojitos, en la pequeña cuna el resto de lo que se podría llamar bebé se había transfigurado en una cara vacía y oscura, donde daba la impresión de poder observar galaxias danzantes.

—Mi señora no debe llorar— dijo entre la oscuridad una suave voz.

De un salto Pandora se levantó de la ventana y dio unos pasos hacia el frente

— ¿Quién edes?— preguntó la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a proteger a su hermano — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quiedes?

De la oscuridad un jovencito no mayor de doce años, alto, de cabellos rubios y unos ambarinos ojos afilados, se presentó ante ella, con su semblante serio dobló su rodilla y llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Radamanthys de Wyvern mi señora—contestó levantando su mirada y clavándola en los purpuras orbes de la niña— juez de Caina y espectro del señor Hades.

—Rama… Raga… ¿Raramandys?—balbuceo la pequeña, con su ceño fruncido.

—Radamanthys—repitió un poco molesto—mi señora Pandora.

—Así que tu edes uno de los Jueces…— la pequeña camino hacia el hombre— levántate Raramandys—colocó una manita entre los dedos del chico, depositando esta vez su tierna mirada en sus ojos—los señodes Thadatos e Hipnos me dijeron que serían tres—dijo con una mala pronunciación mientras sostenía su mentón.

—Los otros están abajo mi señora—comentó el rubio mientras se colocaba de pie frente a ella.

Antes de salir de la habitación corrió de nuevo hacia el moisés y tomo él bebe con el alma de hades aun dormida, celosa de su presencia y todavía un poco desconfiada cubrió el rostro del cuerpecito que cargaba, un pequeño paso atrás dio la pequeña niña al presenciar de nuevo la majestuosa altura del juez de Wyvern, giro su cabecita despeinada y colocó su mirada purpura en los amarillos del chico.

—Sígame mi señora—hizo un pequeño ademan con su mano invitando a la pequeña a seguirle mientras le abría la puerta.

— Soy Señodita… — dijo la niña deteniéndose por un momento.

— ¿Perdón?

—Soy una niña pequeña… Raramandys, señodita Pandora pada ti.

—Mil disculpas _Señorita Pandora_—el joven juez sonrió orgulloso de la pequeña que en vez de mostrarle temor, daba signos ya de ser la elegida Heraldo, y aunque sus ojos le mostraban a una criatura indefensa sabía que dentro de ese corazón albergaba a una mujer poderosa, fuerte e inquebrantable, la mano derecha del señor Hades y la mujer que alguna vez logró amar aun con su corazón lleno de oscuridad, sabía que algún día despertaría por completo, así como ellos tres habían sido asignados y despertados totalmente en esos cuerpos adolescentes, eso sí con una memoria más vieja que el mismo Hades, una memoria llena de confusos recuerdos con ella, pero que por el momento debería dejar guardados.

ooo

Frente a la pequeña dos jóvenes más, colocaron su rodilla el piso al momento que la observaron entrar, y bajaron sus miradas en señal de respeto.

—Minos de Grifo mi señora— se presentó el primero de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados mientras levantaba su pálido rostro

—Aiacos de Garuda mi señora—dijo un pelinegro de mirada purpura y rostro redondeado.

—Son 108 espectros en total señorita— resaltó Radamanthys a su espalda— los demás aun duermen bajo el sello de Atena y no pueden despertar hasta la llegada del señor Hades, nosotros hemos sido liberados por los dioses gemelos, pero los demás deberán esperar.

La pequeña camino hasta los espectros arrodillados—tengo hambre— dijo acercándose al peliblanco— y mucha.

—_Tambien apesta_—dijo por bajo Minos restregando su nariz.

— ¡Raramandys!—Exclamó la pequeña dándoles la espalda a los otros dos, que casi inmediatamente se contenían poniéndose rojos para evitar reírse de la mala pronunciación de la pequeña— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto indiferente sin voltear.

—No señorita —contestaron al unísono.

—Entonces… ¿porque se dien?

—Es Radamanthys señorita Pandora— susurro el rubio.

—Bueno… Radamandys… necesito que me acompañes a un lugar—le dijo tomando de su mano y arrastrándolo hacia su habitación, dejando los otros jóvenes esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Radamanthys simplemente les dedicó una mirada afilada con su semblante siempre serio y sus puños ligeramente presionados antes de perderse con la niña, ser niñera de la pequeña Pandora no estaba en sus prioridades de juez, además no sabían nada de ternura ni apego mortal, eran tres almas miserables reencarnadas en los cuerpos de tres casi adolecentes y ahora les tocaría educar a la Heraldo de su señor.

—Hay una persona que deseo ver—dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y jalándolo de la manga de su camisa para que quedara a su altura —¿me puedes llevar?—preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa acercando su carita a la del rubio.

El juez asintió con obediencia y la tomó de la mano rodeándose ambos con una suave luz, para luego desaparecer en la nada.

ooo

Llovía, de hecho más que una lluvia una tormenta, rayos, truenos, y hasta granizo azotaba el largo camino por recorrer que se extendía ante el Dr. Sho y su familia, aún así ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Está todo bien por ahí atrás campeón?—un poco preocupado el padre observaba por el espejo retrovisor la carita asustada de sus hijos— sentía que sería mala idea salir hoy Shijiro—susurró a su esposa

Shijiro a su lado sujetaba la mano de Shun y con la otra acariciaba la rodilla de Ikki—todo está bien mis pequeños, papá pronto los llevará de regreso a casa—dijo con su siempre dulce sonrisa.

Ikki asentía con su cabecita mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeño hermano tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—Todo está bien hedmanito, jamás te dejadé solo— las esmeraldas de Shun se llenaban de vez en cuando de agua al ver a su hermano.

De repente todo se oscureció, una montaña de lodo a un lado de la carretera se desprendió de la pared y cayó encima del auto de la familia provocando que resbalara por la carretera.

—¡!Ikki!— resonó la voz de su madre en un grito que luego se extinguió.

El auto rodó en un precipicio haciendo que su padre saliera por el parabrisas y su madre por la puerta el tratar sin éxito de pasarse al asiento de atrás, incontables vueltas dio el automóvil antes de parar en la parte baja de un bosque.

Ooo

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero las gotas de lluvia que se filtraban a través del dañado y arrugado techo golpearon su rostro haciéndolo despertar.

— ¡Mamá!…—hablo el pequeño peliazul mientras tocaba su adolorida y herida frente— ¿mami? ¿Papi?— dijo entre sollozos— ¿Dónde están?

Pero no había ni un solo rastro de ellos por el lugar— se valiente— resonó la voz de su padre en su cabeza, no había otro sonido más que el llanto de su hermanito a su lado, la lluvia que no había parado amenazaba con filtrarse cada vez más entre los vidrios de las ventanas, con sus pequeñas manos soltó los cinturones de seguridad de ambos y con la poca fuerza que tenía sacó a Shun del pequeño porta bebe hasta llevarlo fuera del automóvil. Recordó como su mamá había empacado con cuidado una sweater para su hermanito y una para él, y también una cangura donde ella acostumbraba meter al peliverde para cocinar o hacer las compras, entró de nuevo al auto y sacó el bolso que ya hacia detrás de las sillas retorcidas, tomó a su hermanito con ambas manos y lo colocó en la cangura, ya que para su edad era casi imposible cargarlo como se debía.

—No llodes Shun— decía al pequeño bebé—vedas que mamá y papá vendrrán por nosotros.

Pronto oscurecía y las sombras nocturnas amenazaban con devorarlos, la lluvia había parado un momento, por lo menos eso era un gran alivio, luego de un rato dando vueltas sin sentido, llegaron hasta un claro donde la luna llena los podía alumbrar, el pequeño Shun dormía colgado de su hermano dentro del saco, las fuerzas aun le dieron para llegar hasta un árbol donde se recostó, hambriento, asustado, se sentía mal, no sabía que pasaba, sentía que solo quería dormir.

—Ikki—una conocida voz le sacó de su accidentado sueño.

— ¿Pandora?… — susurró abriendo sus adormilados ojos — ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vine por el bebé…

—Él no es tu hermano fea… es mío y debo cuidarlo.

— ¡Entregalo…!—gritó molesta mientras se acercaba a los niños.

Ikki se levantó molesto y asustado sacando energías de donde no existían, presionó al pequeño peliverde que se despertó y comenzó a sollozar.

—Jamás te entregadé a Shun, él es mi hermano.

Sumamente molesta la pelimorado dejó caer una fuerte descarga desde el cielo ayudada por el cosmos de Hades.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Decía la pequeña Pandora— oh morirás si no lo haces

Pero esas palabras no tenían sentido para él, nadie en este mundo sería capaz de arrebatarle el motivo por el cual había caminado tanto y lo único que ahora sin saber tenía en el mundo, su hermano.

—Jamás te lo llevarás—musitó sin perder de vista los ojos purpura de la niña. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro, y tras una respiración agitada, cayó al suelo exhausto y de rodillas, abrazando a él bebe que se mantenía asustado.

Sintiéndose derrotada Pandora caminó hacia ellos y los observó mientras se arrodillaba, luego tomo un collar gravado y lo coloco a él bebe en su cuello, voltio hacia Ikki y con una suave caricia borró aquel amargo recuerdo, por ahora dejaría que ese fastidioso niño cuidara de su hermano, pero cuando fuera el momento nadie podría evitar que ella regresara y lo llevara consigo.

Ante la mirada extrañada de Radamanthys que se mantuvo alejado tras los arbustos, la niña depositó un beso en la frente del peliazul y en la del bebé.

—Jamás Ikki, lo debes dejar solo, cuídalo por ambos, cuida a nuestro hermano.

La pequeña sonrió mientras se desvanecía entre la oscuridad de la mano del joven juez.

**Continuaraaaa**

Gracias por leer … se aceptan rewiews —.o


	3. Chapter 3

Dos semanas sumergido en un febril sueño desde que un leñador los había encontrado y llevado a un hospital, la terrible pesadilla que lo atormentaba mientras dormía al fin lo había despertado, con su respiración agitada y su cabecita aun vendada Ikki se levantó asustado, recorrió con sus zafiros cada rincón de la habitación, se bajó con agilidad de la alta camilla y salió hacia el pasillo, comenzó a caminar mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, no encontraba a su hermano por ningún lado. El lugar era conocido, el hospital donde trabajaba su padre, llegó justo a donde las enfermeras se reúnen para vigilar a los enfermos y sollozó.

— ¡Shun!— Gritó el pequeño mientras entraba al cubículo de las mujeres— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Ikki—escucho a sus espaldas —tranquilo cariño… tu hermanito duerme en la habitación de al lado— decía la mujer mientras sujetaba sus pequeñas manos—vamos regresemos a tu cama.

— ¿Hukimo?—preguntó reconociendo a la joven enfermera—¿Donde están mis papas?— sollozaba el pequeño—quiero verlos—dos enormes hilos de agua resbalaban por las regordetas mejillas de Ikki—por favor…

Los enfermeros conocían a los pequeños desde que andaban en el vientre de su madre, pero a pesar de la confianza y el cariño que les tenían, todavía no habían encontrado palabras para aclararles la muerte de sus padres o tal vez no querían verlos sufrir más, por lo menos no a Ikki que era el mas grande.

La joven tomó de la manita al peli azul y lo llevó hasta la cunita donde reposaba el bebé, ahí, en un sueño increíblemente tranquilo, Shun dormitaba sin ninguna preocupación, no satisfecho se soltó de las delgadas manos de la enfermera y trepó en las barandas para acariciar los suaves rizos verduzcos.

— ¿Viste?— preguntó la enfermera al verlo sonreir— ahora debes de hacer lo mismo he ir a dormir… mañana será un nuevo día y tienes que estar aun mas recuperado.

— ¿Hukimo…?—pregunto el pequeño mientras caminaba de la mano hacia la habitación.

—Dime pequeño…—contestó regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Mis papas vendrán mañana?—la mujer se detuvo y se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño—ellos jamás nos dejarían solos ¿verdad?…

Calló a el pequeño con un abrazo y le inspiró un poco de confianza, luego acarició los rizos azules que caían sobre su frente y sonrió aún mas—mañana será otro día pequeño Ikki-chan— el menor asintió con pereza— entonces descansa por favor, rápidamente llevó a el pequeño hasta la habitación de al lado, lo acomodó y besó su frente, luego se devolvió a tomar algunos expedientes.

—Hukimo— la voz de su jefe la paralizó— ¿sabes que Ikki y Shun llevan una semana acá verdad?—a mujer asintió con pesar— ahora que el mayor ha despertado no podemos mantenerlos en el hospital, aunque su padre fue un excelente compañero y médico no podemos hacernos cargo de ellos, a menos que los adoptes y esa opción no es prudente para ti con tu familia, eres muy joven y tu padre jamás lo permitiría.

La mujer frunció su ceño y cerró los ojos, saco de sus bolsillos un papel que extendió a su jefe.

—Dr. Shimajo, hoy vino esta carta—dijo mientras extendía el papel a su jefe— solicité una audiencia con el señor Mitsumasa Kido, él tiene varios orfanatos en su poder, tal vez Ikki y Shun puedan ser recibidos ahí, mañana temprano vendrá y espero que puedan hacer algo por ellos—sin mas palabras la joven se alejó rápidamente para que el hombre no la viera llorar.

Con un gran asombro y un nudo en su corazón el hombre sujeto el papel entre sus manos, sin el valor siquiera de abrirlo, trato de buscar en los ojos de la enfermera una razón para negarse, pero ella ya se había ido—yo… jamás pensé... que sería tan difícil— el doctor simplemente enterró sus dedos en su cabellera negra dejando sobre la mesa el mencionado papel— por Dios Makoto porque dejaste a tus hijos solos…

Mañana de verdad sería otro día.

… … … …

En la habitación ya aseada y arreglada, un pequeño bultito se movía tratando de escapar de los rayos del sol, en una silla velando su sueño un desvelado Radamanthys con sus ojos ahora rojos, sostenía su quijada con una mano y en la otra un vaso de leche a medio llenar, los movimientos de la criatura lo hicieron acercarse, la poca claridad que entraba en la habitación hacia un juego de colores en la melena de la pequeña, sin poder evitar sonreír tocó la frente de esta para apartarle varios mechones rebeldes, sus mejillas manchadas y sucias hacían que su carita se viera como la de una niña de la calle, recordando las palabras de Minos el joven juez se acercó hasta la pequeña y se retiró con rapidez—de verdad que apesta—se dijo restregándose la nariz, luego reparó en el moisés que estaba al lado de la cama y sigilosamente se acercó hasta la cuna dispuesto a levantar el pequeño toldito gris.

—¿Qué haces raramandys? —preguntó la pequeña parpadeando y frotando sus ojos.

—Nada señorita Pandora, solo vigilaba su sueño—dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama de la niña.

—Tengo mucho sueño Raramandys—observó al Wyvern con sus ojitos entrecerrados — y mucha hambre.

—Si me permite… creo que también necesita un baño Señorita…

—No…—Chilló la inflando sus sucios cachetes—no me gusta bañarme.

—Pero como General del inframundo debe de…

— ¡Que no!-dijo cruzando sus brazos—quiero leche… y pan… ya—chilló.

—Bien… ya regreso señorita…—dijo el rubio levantando una ceja, caminó hacia la salida de la habitación no sin antes dar una última revisión a todo, luego aligeró su paso hasta la cocina donde los otros dos jueces discutían detalles de la llegada de hades.

—Ohhh pero si es el niñero— exclamó Aiacos en carcajadas.

—Ja ja muy gracioso imbécil, ¿quieres que ponga tu cabeza de porta cubiertos en la cocina?— rodó sus ojos fastidiado mientras se dejaba caer en la silla juntos a Minos—tenemos un problema—dijo al peliblanco—la niña es alérgica al agua —bufó.

—Oh no… mi querido Rada… esas cosas no van conmigo, mira que bañar a esa chiquita, no lo sé—dijo Minos cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el joven Garuda al ver la cara de frustración de sus compañeros.

—Pandora no quiere bañarse—siseó el rubio.

—Por Hades… pero por que se joden tanto la vida—rio el pelinegro—tengo una idea—dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Primero necesito que coma algo…—dijo clavando su mirada en Minos que era el encargado del desayuno ese día.

Radamanthys tomó la leche y las frutas que le ofreció Minos y se retiró a las habitaciones superiores, mientras sus compañeros discutían sobre cómo preparar el baño para la joven Pandora.

… … … … …

—Ikki…— la enfermera sentada en la camilla mecía a el pequeño para invitarlo a levantarse —ya es hora de que desayunes perezoso, hoy quiero que conozcas a alguien especial.

Primero un pequeño bostezo, acompañado después de un estirón y una inocente sonrisa, la mujer despeino aún más los rizos azulados del pequeño.

—Un rato más Hukimo— rogaba el pequeñín envolviéndose en las sábanas.

Después de mucho rogar—casi dos horas— un par de aseados niños y una ofuscada enfermera esperaban en la oficina del regente en el hospital.

—Sr Kido es un placer tenerle en nuestras instalaciones— tres hombres vestidos de negro atravesaron las puertas acompañando al médico y un hombre mayor de contextura gruesa y cabellos grises

—Ikki— el pequeño que se encontraba concentrado observando la respiración tranquila de su diminuto hermano se sobresaltó de su silla, volteo inmediatamente hacia el origen de esa voz— quiero que conozcas a el señor Kido, ven pequeño saluda— el doctor tomó a el pequeño de la mano y lo coloco frente a el hombre mayor—al señor Kido le encantan los niños.

El pequeño peli azul levantó su rostro hacia el mayor y se refugió en las piernas del médico—no entiendo—murmuro.

—Niño ignorante— grito un hombre sin cabello—nos llevaremos a tu hermano y a ti a un orfanato.

—Orfo…nato?—La cara de espanto de Ikki sumada a los llantos del pequeño Shun quien se había despertado después del alarido del hombre, comenzaban a poner tenso el ambiente en la oficina.

—Tatsumi— gruño el mayor —estos niños han pasado de tenerlo todo a no tener nada han perdido a sus padres y…

— ¡No! —grito el pequeño Ikki alejándose de los hombres—usted no sabe nada, ellos vendrán a buscarnos, ellos… díselo Hukimo –dijo buscando la mirada de la enfermera— diles que ellos vendrán y que nadie me separara de mi hermano jamás… Hukimo?

Pero la mirada de esa mujer no reflejaba nada, de pie detrás de la sombra del médico simplemente negaba con su cabeza.

—Discúlpeme señor Kido—tomó asiento el médico— se nos ha hecho casi imposible dar la noticia a el pequeño—cruzó sus brazos y se recostó en la silla sin perder de vista al niño— quiero que comprenda que ellos han sido parte de este hospital y se han criado junto a nosotros, su padre fue uno de nuestros mejores médicos y directores y su madre la jefa de enfermería, la noticia de su accidente fue algo duro yo...

—Entiendo Dr. Shimajo— el hombre sonrió— yo hablare con él.

Padres, perdida, accidente … todo, nada, estas palabras ya de por si difíciles para un niño de menos de cuatro años eran tan confusas, pero al mismo tiempo tan reveladoras, ¿porqué hablaban de ellos como si fueran un par de niños abandonados?, ¿sería que sus papas habían decidido dejarlos solos?

El anciano volteó hacia el pequeño peli azul que se encontraba sumergido entre sus pensamientos —Ikki, tú y tu hermanito vendrán conmigo ¿esta bien?—la interrupción causó un sobresalto en el pequeño— conozco un lugar donde puedes jugar con más niños y tener amigos, serás feliz, no te prometo que será fácil pero si la oportunidad de estar con tu hermano.

—Pero señor— interrumpió Tatsumi— necesitamos solo él bebe y es más probable que…

—Que no se diga mas Tatsumi, nos llevamos a ambos niños—sonrió a la enfermera que no lo había perdido de vista, casi suplicándole no los separara— Por favor que tomen las pocas cosas que tienen y que se los entreguen a las señoritas que esperan afuera.

—Hukimo por favor, acompáñalos— llamo el médico a la enfermera.

La joven tomó a Ikki de la mano y a Shun en el porta bebé y caminó hasta la salida donde una limusina esperaba por los pequeños, el camino se hizo largo, confuso, lleno de miradas de personas, ajenas al dolor que en ese momento estaban pasando, por lo menos él, que ya había sentido lo que el abrazo de su madre provocaba y comprendía que de verdad lo había perdido casi todo, observo de reojo el pequeño porta bebe donde estaba su hermano, esa era de ahora en adelante la razón de su motivación, por el lucharía cada instante de su vida.

—Pórtate bien si— dijo mientras arreglaba el cuello del pequeño.

—No me toques…—las lágrimas rebeldes y las duras palabras de Ikki comenzaban a partirá en dos el corazón de la joven— te odio.

—Ikki…yo…

Sin dar tiempo de explicaciones dos mujeres salieron del enorme auto y tomaron a los hermanos para hacerlos entrar a la limusina, no hubo una última mirada de Ikki, ni sonrisas, ni abrazos, simplemente su vida cambiaría desde ese momento, ¿por qué todas las personas que amaba se apartaban de él? y las caricias de su madre ¿será que se quedarían impregnadas en un vago recuerdo infantil?

Desde la ventana del automóvil dos ojitos azules veían desaparecer el edificio y con el algunos de los recuerdos más fuertes de sus padres, y tal vez de su corta vida.

… … … … …

Tras la puerta de la habitación de Pandora, tres chiquillos descalzos con sus pantalones y mangas de sus camisas dobladas se preparaban armados de baldes con agua, jabón y un paño.

—A la cuenta de tres, dos, uno…—gritó el peliblanco lanzando el balde agua media tibia a Pandora que salía de la habitación.

—Los odio a los tres…—chilló la niña

—No importa que nos odie señorita su higiene esta primero que todo— decía Aiacos remojado mientras enjabonaba con todo y ropa a la pequeña—¡más agua!—gritó para recibir de golpe un baldazo en su cabeza, con rapidez rompió el vestido y enjuagó a la niña—toda tuya Wyvern dijo mientras tiritaba sus labios de frío.

El rubio la envolvió en el paño y la metió en su habitación cambiándole ágilmente de ropa y llevándola al jardín para que tomara un poco de sol, la colocó en el piso y respiró profundo mientras la pequeña lo observaba de brazos cruzados, sumamente molesta.

—El Infierno pequeña Pandora—comenzó la lección— es donde son juzgadas las almas de los mortales—decía el aun joven Wyvern mientras sacudía su corta melena mojada — se compone de ocho prisiones, tres valles, diez fosos y cuatro esferas. Además es también el pasaje hacia los Campos Elíseos, lugar donde sólo los elegidos por los dioses pueden llegar—un par de ojos purpura brillaban de par en par y una boquita que poco a poco se tornó ligeramente abierta se convirtió en una hermosa imagen digna de ver.

Desde la sala con una paño en la cabeza, Aiacos y Minos sonreían mientras observaban en una silla como el majestuoso juez Wyvern hacia ademanes como si fuese un cuento lo que le explicase a la pequeña, quien mantenía fija la mirada en aquel joven rubio que se mostraba orgulloso de cada palabra que pronunciase, la pequeña solo asentía y fruncía el ceño ligeramente para guardar poco a poco cada información.

Aquello se volvería una rutina diaria para ambos, el jardín que una vez estuvo lleno de oscuridad momentáneamente se llenaría de luz con la presencia de la pequeña y su maestro que le ilustraba cada detalle de lo que algún día ella tendría a su encargo.

—La primera prisión corresponde al ayudante de Minos de grifo el…

—¿Minos?—interrumpió la pequeña sonriendo.

—Asi es… le decía que Minos de grifo es el jefe d…

—Minos de grifo…— de nuevo la pequeña con sus ojitos entrecerrados.

—Si señorita, Minos de grifo el…

Una pequeña risa término por colmar la paciencia de por si recién agotada del juez Wyvern, de un salto el rubio se puso de pie, giró hacia la entrada de la casa y comenzó a caminar, no importa que tan ameno fuera el momento su paciencia no era algo que se pudiera poner a prueba fuera quien fuera.

—Suficiente señorita Pandora—dijo dándole la espalda—cuando esté lista para continuar me hace saber, con su permiso…

—Un momento Raramandys…— dijo la pequeña levantándose del piso— yo no tengo la culpa que ese Minos de Grifo me recuerde a unos perros ovejeros que tienen mechones en sus ojos—cruzó sus bracitos e inflo sus pálidos cachetes, su rostro mostraba el más tierno disgusto hacia su mentor.

—¿Qué Minos qué?— preguntó devolviéndose a su asiento, no podía perder esa hermosísima comparación de la niña al grandioso juez del inframundo , no después de haberse bufado junto con Aiacos de la mala pronunciación de Pandora con su nombre.

—He dicho que me recuerda a un perro…—sonrió llevándose sus manitas a la boca.

Una estruendosa carcajada recorrió los pasillos de la mansión acompañada de las tímidas risitas de la niña.

—Eres un encanto— dijo el juez mientras revolvía la cabellera de la pequeña.

Continuaraaaaa…..


	4. Chapter 4

conociendonos

Ya tarde, en las afueras de Tokio—en la ciudad de Nueva Luxor— majestuosas murallas blancas guiaban a un enorme portón de metal que se partía en dos para dar paso a la limusina, un camino asfaltado rodeado de pinos minuciosamente recortados, daba acceso a una especie de quiosco circular donde los autos giraban hasta quedar frente a las puertas de la mansión, en la entrada, una cantidad exagerada de sirvientes esperaban a el señor Kido.

Aún dormido en uno de los asientos de atrás, el pequeño peli azul fue levantado por una de las jóvenes que los acompañaban, aun con el rostro adormilado se puso en camino sujeto ahora de la mano del señor Mitsumasa, pero su sueño se disipo al entrar al lugar, frente a ellos unas gradas inmensas se partían en dos y en el techo un candelabro de cristal del siglo pasado daba luz a toda la sala, grandes ventanales adornados con cortinas de color pastel daba a la estancia un aire de tranquilidad.

—Bueno—dijo el hombre sacando de su asombro a Ikki— esta será tu casa y la de tu hermano, que por supuesto ya no será solo el chiquitín—sonrió llevando la mano a la cabeza de Shun que estaba aún dormido en el porta bebé— además de una escuela por supuesto, de hoy en adelante, vivirán aquí, así que…—levantó una de sus manos a lo que una jovencita de cabellos rubios se acercó—esta señorita les enseñara donde deben dormir.

Luego de una reverencia con su cabeza, la joven llevo a Ikki a la parte alta de las escaleras, donde un pasadizo largo albergaba varias puertas iguales repartidas a cada lado, la mujer se abrió paso a una de las habitaciones con ambos niños.

— Y aquí dormirán ustedes—sonrió mientras empujaba a el pequeño.

El cuarto contaba con una cama de barandas y una cuna de madera arreglada para Shun, una hermosa ventana daba al jardín trasero de la mansión, la mecedora blanca y dos roperos rústicos junto a dos mesitas con sus respectivas lámparas y libreros completaban la decoración.

— ¿Y dónde están los otros?—preguntó el niño—el señor dijo que habría más niños acá.

La joven sonrió, depositó una mano en su pequeño hombro y se agacho hasta tenerle a la misma altura—cuando estés listo bajaras a comer y podrás conocer a los demás pequeño.

—Ikki, me llamo Ikki.

—Bien Ikki… entonces…

El pequeño se removió del agarre de la joven y camino hasta su cama, dejó caer su cuerpecito cansado y casi inmediatamente se durmió otra vez— _tantas emociones para alguien tan pequeño deben ser agotadoras_— pensó la joven mientras lo seguía y quitaba los pequeños tenis, lo cubrió con la frazada y luego sacó a Shun del porta bebé y lo acomodo en la cuna, este ya despierto la observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras chupaba sus manos.

— ¡Pero si eres una ternurita!— dijo la joven abrazándolo— "yours ever"—leyó en el colgante— lindo dije pequeño, seguro es un recuerdo de tu madre—levantó en el aire a el infante para encontrar su mirada de nuevo— y ahora ¿que hare contigo he?—decía la joven mientras le hacía mimos al peliverde— supongo que tu hermano no se enojará si te llevo a mi habitación a tomar biberón, necesito terminar algunas cosas y luego te traeré de vuelta, el pequeño trataba de tomar los risos rubios de la sirvienta y llevarlos a su boca, mientras emitía balbuceos y gimoteos. Se acercó de nuevo a Ikki y encendió una lamparita de pared en forma de dragón, se sentó en su cama y lo observo dormir, por un momento se dejó llevar por la pausada respiración del menor hasta que los pequeños gritos de Shun le recordaron que era hora de alimentarlo—mañana conocerás a los demás niños Ikki—tomó la mano de Shun y la coloco en el hombro de su hermanito—dile buenas noches a tu hermano bebé, creo que te mueres de hambre y cargando al regordete Shun salió la sirvienta en silencio de la habitación tratando de siquiera cerrar la puerta tras de ella para evitar hacer ruido.

**… … … … …**

Un tarareo casi inaudible se dejaba llevar por la brisa en el castillo Heinstein, una jovencita caminaba por los abandonados jardines de su mansión, el vestido de seda negro que apenas dejaba ver el pálido color de sus aun pequeñas manos y rostro aniñado arrastraba tras ella una cola de satín gris, sus cabellos morados cada vez más largos se balanceaban en sus hombros con un delicado vaivén, ya no sabía cuántos años llevaba en ese mundo de soledad, volteo de repente, alguien le seguía.

—Aiacos— dijo sin dudar —¿por qué me sigues?

—Mi señorita no debería caminar tan sola por las lejanías de su mansión—contestó el ahora muchacho de trece años.

— ya no soy una bebe, y creo que lo sabes ¿verdad?— preguntó girando en su dirección.

El joven asintió revelando su oscura figura, mientras la joven tomaba asiento en una roca.

—Pero aún es una niña pequeña, por lo tanto no nos podemos permitir que sufra algún… accidente, usted me entiende está en nuestro deber mantenerle a salvo.

—Si… si…., ya se todo eso –volteó con fastidio hacia los ojos del pelinegro — pero también necesito un tiempo a solas Garuda, soy una mujer y a las mujeres nos gusta, de hecho necesitamos privacidad… mmm…ya sabes, cómo te explico… espacio si, si espacio—dijo agitando sus cortos bracitos.

Aiacos sonrió divertido, vaya "mujer".

— ¿Cuántos años tengo?... ¿me lo recuerdas?—preguntó mientras observaba sus uñas para que el mismo muchacho se diera cuenta que ya no era una nena delicada.

—Siete años si mal no recuerdo…señorita Pandora—

La niña lo veía de reojo mientras disimulaba una sonrisa, se levantó juntando sus manitas y ladeo su rostro.

—Entonces Aiacos, ¿me ayudaras a tener mí… espacio?— preguntó con una contagiosa inocencia.

—Pero… señorita, y ¿si Radamanthys pregunta?, usted sabe que él es demasiado estricto con su cuidado jamás nos perdonaría dejarla sola .

—Dime una cosa, ¿que acaso el juez de Wyvern no se ausenta y se pierde por ahí sin decir nada a nadie?

—Pues sí pero…

—Eso significa… que él se desentiende totalmente de mi…por lo tanto si me dejas libre un par de horas él no lo notara… además estoy bajo tu cuidado.

Maldita sea el poder de convencimiento de la pequeña heraldo, aun a su corta edad los juegos de palabras y sus ojos eran realmente instrumentos de manipulación extraordinarios.

—Está bien señorita—suspiró resignado—pero prométame que no pondrá su vida en riesgo.

La pequeña aplaudió de emoción, librarse un par de horas de esas sombras fastidiosas le caería bien, además ella solo quería ver como se encontraba su… hermano, hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ellos, también quería ver a Ikki, ¿cuánto habría crecido?, sin duda tendrían la misma edad—claro, claro yo jamás me arriesgaría—dijo poniéndose de pie— ¿ahora me podrías dejar sola?

Con una reverencia el joven juez Aiacos de Garuda volteo sobre sus pasos en dirección al castillo, con los nervios un poco alterados, un momento… ¿nervios? El un despiadado juez del inframundo a cargo de las almas del hades ¿nervioso? Definitivamente convivir con esa pequeña les estaba pasando una extraña factura.

… … … … …

— ¡Pasa el balón Ikki! —gritaba un pequeño de cabellos blancos.

— ¡Ikki no seas orgulloso!—gritaba un gordito peli morado

—Hyoga… ¡toma!— el balón salió disparado hasta un pequeño rubio ojos azules.

Pero sin darse cuenta un veloz asiático llamado Shiryu ya había adivinado la jugada del peli azul y salto al mismo tiempo que Hyoga.

—Auchhh—ambos niños se quejaron del impacto en sus cabezas y todos corrieron a su alrededor.

Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? parece que solo Ikki y Hyoga juegan ¿por qué no pasan el balón perdedores?—reclamaba un enojado Nachi.

—Porque ustedes juegan mal —respondió un agitado Ikki sosteniendo sus rodillas— además perdedores son ustedes que no son capaces ni de quitarle un balón a mí hermano que no sabe jugar.

—Si claro de no ser porque te nos tiras encima cada vez que el enano grita— le replico el pequeño.

—Heyyy, no soy enano—dijo el pequeño Shun frunciendo su ceño.

—Si lo eres.

—Es mentira—replicó el peliverde llenando de agua sus ojos.

—No lo es, y además eres un llorón—le contestó Nachi con sus brazos cruzados dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

Varias carcajadas rompieron con la discusión de los niños.

—Heyyy— un golpe en la cabeza del revoltoso Nachi departe de Ikki acabo con la diversión—oye Ikki, solo era una broma— dijo frotándose sobre su cabello.

—Ahórratelas Nachi, lo que tienes de listo lo tienes de comediante—con una sonrisa triunfal el pequeño Ikki lo observaba.

—Bueno, bueno, continuemos, hagamos los equipos de nuevo — Geki se sentó en el suelo e invito a sus amigos a formar un circulo—Ikki tu y yo seremos los capitanes escoge primero.

—Heyy ¿por qué Ikki otra vez?—de nuevo Nachi interrumpiendo.

Ikki rodó sus ojos con fastidio, se levantó pacientemente tomó a Nachi de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro—porque se jugar, porque soy mayor, porque soy tremenda mente bueno con el balón y por qué si no te callas de una vez voy a dejarte tan morado que le harás competencia al cabello de Geki.

—B, b, bueno como digas—respondió Nachi arreglándose la camisa—que carácter bufó.

Una vez resuelta la pregunta el peli azul pasaba revisión a todos sus hermanos.—Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y tu Seiya, en mi equipo.

—Bien el resto va conmigo— dijo Geki—vamos chicos una hora más y terminamos el juego los que pierdan harán las tareas del equipo ganador.

**… … … … …**

Pero cuantos años de verdad habían pasado, no podía reconocer a su hermano entre tantos niños, detrás de unos arbustos la pequeña pandora observaba con emoción y nervios el partido que se llevaba en el patio, sabía que el pequeño estaría ahí, su cosmos lo había encontrado gracias al medallón y su corazón se lo había confirmado, pero aun sus ojos no habían diferenciado la silueta del menor, de repente un balón rodó hasta sus pies, la pequeña se agacho y tomo con cuidado la colorida esfera.

**… … … … …**

—Shun ve a traerla —ordenó el peliazul, mientras se tiraba al suelo a descansar junto con los otros. El pequeño peliverde asintió a su hermano, corrió y se adentró a los arbustos.

— ¡No vayas a extraviarte bebé!—decían en coro Nachi e Ichi parando casi de inmediato de reír bajo la mirada amenazante de Ikki.

El pequeño camino hasta donde su bajo sentido de la orientación le decía había caído el balón, paró un momento y llevó ambas manos a su nuca, no estaba por ningún lado, pero ¿hasta donde había pateado esa pelota?, a él no le gustaba el futbol, pero vaya que pateaba bien fuerte después de todo.

—Niño—Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo erizar la piel— ¿buscabas esto?

Con un poco de temor, el peliverde lentamente giró sobre sus piecitos hasta dar con la mirada purpura de la niña—¿quién eres?—susurró con sus enormes esmeraldas abiertas de par en par.

— ¿Primero tu…?— de su boca no salieron más palabras, el dije que sobresalía de la camisa del menor delataba su parentesco, una emoción se descontrolaba en su pequeño pecho—¿te gustaría venir a jugar conmigo?—dijo recuperando su aliento.

—Mi hermano Ikki no me deja hablar con extraños— contestó el menor dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ikki…— ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza— él no tiene que saberlo.

Con desconfianza Shun se acercó lentamente y sostuvo el balón entre sus manos junto con la niña, ambas miradas se mantuvieron firmes un rato.

— ¿Quién eres?, porque nunca te había visto… eres una niña extraña ¿Te has perdido?—preguntó entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

La pequeña sonrió, liberó una de sus manos del balón en dirección al niño, a lo que Shun aprovechó para terminar de recuperarlo y se alejó de ella sin darle la espalda.

— ¿Me temes?— preguntó Pandora observándolo detenidamente, era un niño muy hermoso, con timidez asintió.

—No debes, quiero ser tu amiga —se movió rápidamente y se acercó, pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros, la respiración de Shun se detuvo y unas gotas de sudor amenazaban con resbalar en su frente.

— ¡Shun!— la voz de su hermano lo hizo girar— ¿pero que haces?, ya casi pasa la hora del fútbol, nos tocara hacer todas las tareas y…y nunca regresaste con el balón hermano… ¿hermano?

Al escuchar la voz de Ikki, el peliverde se había girado dándolo la espalada a Pandora, pero al volver de nuevo su vista hacia la niña ella ya no estaba, dejándolo totalmente en estado de shock—yo… yo…— balbuceaba el menor

Ikki suspiró—ya bueno, pasa el balón ve con los demás—dijo mientras le arrebataba la esfera de cuero a su hermano.

—Pero hermano había una niña acá—replicó sujetando el balón con fuerza y observando a su hermano con sus enormes esmeraldas.

—En la mansión no hay más niñas aparte de la mimada Saori… Shun, no desvaríes hermano… ¿te golpeaste acaso?— dijo buscando una herida en su cabeza.

—No…—dijo soltando el balón y escapando de la requisa de hermano—tal vez, tienes razón y… solo lo imagine—suspiró resignado. El pequeño salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la improvisada cancha en el patio.

Mientras, Ikki sujetaba la bola y la bailaba en sus manos para ir tras de su hermano, de repente un ruido de una rama al quebrarse lo paralizó, lentamente giró y camino hacia donde se escuchó el sonido—¿Quien anda ahí?—pregunto desconfiado.

Mordiéndose los labios la pequeña pandora se ocultaba tras unos enormes árboles, y mientras sujetaba su traicionero vestido que se había enredado en unas raíces, rogaba que Ikki no caminara más, pero ella estaba a punto de descubrir que el pequeño que conoció muchos años atrás mantenía ese espíritu renegado e indomable.

— ¡Ikki!… ¡Ikki!— la voz de uno de los hombres que trabajaban en la mansión lo hizo retroceder –pero niño que haces ahí ya casi es hora de cenar y todavía estas sucio vamos no pierdas el tiempo.

Al fin la niña exhalo con tranquilidad para seguir observando al peli azul correr hacia la parte plana del jardín.

—Ikki… has mantenido a salvo a mi hermano, haces un buen trabajo—susurro con pesar.

Dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando recordó los breves momentos que habían compartido desde que eran unos bebés, vio alejarse junto con ese niño momentos que jamás volverían, y tal vez el único amigo que pudo llegar a tener en su corta vida, y ahí estaban a punto de ser uno de sus más grandes enemigos unidos por un bebe y separados por un dios.

**... … … … …**

—Aiacos de Garuda…

La voz de Radamanthys lo sorprendió, sentado en un sillón de la sala, el rubio bailoteaba los dedos en una mesita de madera, con su pierna cruzada y su mirada ambarina casi reluciente.

—La señorita pandora… ¿dónde está?— preguntó poniéndose de pie.

El joven juez de Garuda siguió su camino, ignorándolo y maldiciendo por bajo su mala suerte.

Con una agilidad increíble Radamanthys voló hasta la entrada de la cocina hacia donde Aiacos se dirigía y con una mano en el marco de la puerta le impidió su paso—te hice una pregunta gárgola—buscó sus mirada y la encaró— ¿no me digas que la dejaste recorrer los bosques sola?.

—Ya basta Wyvern—soltó fastidiado— no soy niñera ¿sabes?

—Por Hades Aiacos es la señora Pandora, ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?... ¿Dónde la dejaste?

Con una sonrisa el pelinegro formuló una respuesta para sí mismo _"tranquilo solo la dejé desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, tal vez este al otro lado del mundo comiendo helado_.

— ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso Garuda? — preguntó al ver el gesto de burla en su cara.

—Tu cara—dijo Aiacos empujándole para pasar—deberías verte pareces una gallina con crías de pato.

—Maldito seas Aiacos todo lo tomas a la ligera.

—Ja ya estoy maldito Wyvern y no, no todo lo tomo a la ligera, la señorita Pandora me pidió espacio— dijo agitando sus manos.

— Ha o sea que si la señorita pandora te dice que va a viajar al otro lado del mundo a comerse un helado no solo la dejas ir si no que ni siquiera la vigilas a escondidas—dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Aiacos volteo rápidamente y sonrió—ya tranquilo solo quería estar sola, cosas de chicas deberías pedirle ayuda a Violate cuando despierte con eso, dentro de un rato la buscaré si tanto te molesta—de repente detuvo el paso y volteo hacia el rubio—aunque, si mal no recuerdo ¿no fuiste tú quien la dejo alejarse del castillo y con el señor hades es sus brazos?

— En ese momento no estaba pensando en…—la inesperada introducción de la pequeña cayó al juez en su intento de salvar su orgullo.

—¿Por qué discuten?—preguntó la niña mientras entraba por la puerta sacudiendo sus vestidos rasgados y limpiando con disimulo sus mejillas, situación que no pasó desapercibida por los dos jueces.

—Señorita Pandora… ¿se encuentra usted bien?…

—Ya… ya…Radamanthys estoy bien, solo que… casi me caigo y rompí mi vestido, pero no es nada que una aguja e hilo no puedan solucionar—camino en medio de ambos hombres con su rostro alzado digno de un general—hoy no cenaré, quiero descansar por favor si no hay nada que deba saber con urgencia no me molesten—dijo antes que su voz se quebrara, con su singular caminar se perdió entre puertas que daban paso a las habitaciones del castillo, mientras un par de ojos la seguían en silencio.

— ¡Bueno!— exclamó Aiacos rompiendo el silencio —ya pudiste ver que nada pasó, todo está bien, la nena está de vuelta sin ninguna herida— tomó una manzana de una canasta y la mordió devolviéndose para recostarse en una mesa de madera—ciertamente te estas dejando influenciar demasiado por parte de esa mocosa.

—Esa mocosa— dijo Radamanthys volando la manzana de manos de su compañero— es la reencarnación de la señora Pandora y será dentro de muy poco la mano derecha del señor hades rey del inframundo, te recuerdo escoria que nosotros formamos parte del ejercito élite del infierno y ella será nuestro general al mando.

Indignado tras el insulto el juez Garuda se incorporó inmediatamente, ambas miradas chocaron, esa estúpida discusión estaba llegando demasiado lejos, tanto que es ese momento podría estallar en una batalla de palabras o en una de puños, tomando aire para adoptar una postura más relajada Aiacos dio la espalda a Radamanthys.

—No aquí, no ahora, y menos con estos degradantes cuerpos nuestra fuerza será puesta a prueba mi querido amigo—espetó el pelinegro.

—Totalmente de acuerdo—contestó entre dientes.

Siguiendo su camino y sin voltear Aiacos levanto una mano en señal de despedida.

Ya a solas el rubio tomó una manzana y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones, no podía pasar por alto las lágrimas que con torpeza había secado la pequeña.

**… … … … …**

Una enorme habitación se repartía en varias mesitas acomodadas por dos grupos donde varios niños iban llegando y tomando posesión de los asientos vacíos, una en especial ya estaba casi completamente llena.

—Oye Shun… perdimos por tu culpa—reclamaba un pequeño cabellos color marrón.

Los otros niños asentían provocando que los verdes ojos del más pequeño se llenaran de agua.

—Hay no ahí vamos de nuevo—el rubio fruncía su ceño llevando su manita a la frente, el ruso sin proponérselo se había convertido en el mejor amigo del peliverde, había aprendido a convivir con Ikki y sus cambios de humor y a consolar al pequeño Shun en sus constantes lloriqueos, aunque su japonés no era muy bueno con amigos como ellos era más que suficiente, y aunque Ikki no se lo dijera se identificaba con él, la noche de su llegada Hyoga lloraba desconsolado llamando a su madre en su idioma natal y eso había removido un poco de recuerdos en el corazón del peliazul, ambos habían perdido a sus padres casi a la misma edad, a diferencia de Seiya que había sido criado por su hermana hasta cierto tiempo en un orfanato y nunca los había conocido , o el enigmático origen del asiático shiryu que simplemente había llegado un año atrás.

— ¿Pero es que acaso no puedo dejar a mi hermano cinco minutos a solas con ustedes sin que lo que hagan llorar?—preguntó el peliazul a los cuatro pequeños.

—Fue Seya—dijo Hyoga señalándolo.

—Es Seiya, S-E-I-Y-A… ¿escuchaste yoga?— deletreó el castaño con sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Es Hyoga… глупый (tonto) — insultó en su idioma natal.

—Bueno… ya basta… Seiya te he dicho que no hagas llorar a Shun—con un leve golpe en la nuca del pelimarron, término por sentarse—y hermano te he dicho que dejes de lloriquear por todo, tienes que ser valiente—el peliverde asintió, la figura de Ikki se había vuelto algo autoritaria en esos 4 chiquitines.

**… … … … …**

La presencia del señor Kido había traído consigo un silencio al entrar a aquella en la habitación, detrás, una pequeña pelilila revoloteaba con cada paso de su abuelo recibiendo afiladas miradas de los pequeños ahí reunidos, el hombre tomó asiento con la pequeña en sus regazos.

—Mis niños, hay algo que quiero compartirles—las luces se apagaron y una imagen apareció en la pared—esta armadura de oro que pueden ver en el recuadro algún día pertenecerá a alguno de ustedes.

Boquitas entre abiertas y ojitos asombrados llenaban la sala, hundido en su silla con el semblante serio Ikki sostenía sus brazos cruzados estudiando cada expresión del resto de los niños, hasta reparar en su pequeño hermano, entonces frunció mucho más el ceño, el pequeño no estaba sorprendido, estaba aterrado, lentamente se incorporó en su asiento haciendo una pequeña pelotita con un poco de pan, y usándola como proyectil la lanzo al peliverde que inmediatamente chillo para voltear a su hermano que lo observaba negando con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Pasa algo Shun?—preguntó el anciano

—N… no nada—dijo retorciendo sus ojos a su hermano mayor.

—Bueno como les decía—continuo el señor Kido – dentro de más o menos dos años partirán en busca de las armaduras de bronce, solo así podrán competir en un torneo galáctico y reclamarla.

Lejos de poner atención a lo que el anciano explicaba Ikki trataba de llamar la atención de su hermano menor una vez mas.

— ¡Shun!…Oye Shun—susurraba el peliazul.

— ¿Queee?…—contestó molesto el peliverde

— ¿porque estas asustado?

—No quiero pelear— contesto dándole la espalda al mayor.

Ikki sonrió, suspiro y volvió a su antigua posición ya conocía a su hermano, el evitaría a toda costa entablar una pelea justo como se lo había demostrado semanas atrás dejándose ganar por Nachi o cuando prefirió tomar el lugar de Geki para que el mismo no discutiera, así era Shun, tan sumiso.

—Por lo tanto serán asignados a diferentes partes del mundo por separado…—continuaba el anciano.

— ¡Un momento!…—interrumpió el peliazul—usted me dijo que jamás me separaría de mi hermano.

—Ikki no…— suplicaba el pequeño.

—Ya basta Shun, déjame hablar—espetó a su hermano que con suavidad asintió—este hombre me prometió estar a tu lado y cuidarte y ahora me viene a decir que nos tirara por el mundo como granos de maíz y aparte tendremos que traer una cosa de bronce y…

—Ikki—interrumpió el anciano mientras se encendían las luces— todos venimos a este mundo por razones que desconocemos, y sé que la vida no ha sido benévola contigo, pero en este momento te doy la oportunidad de convertirte en un caballero de bronce y volver con la armadura, seguirás con tu vida y volverás con tu hermano — el anciano camino hasta donde estaba el niño junto a la pequeña Saori —confió en que tendrás la fortaleza como siempre la has demostrado en volver victorioso.

El pequeño tomo asiento entre las miradas de sus medio hermanos y asintió, tal vez porque lo que en verdad le preocupaba no era el, si no su hermanito, desde ese día se pondría en la tarea de entrenarlo, por lo menos así estaría un poco más tranquilo de saber que el pequeño Shun podría defenderse.

**… … … … …**

De pie delante de una puerta delicadamente labrada se encontraba el majestuoso y ahora joven de catorce años, Radamanthys de Wyvern con una manzana en la mano y la otra en la manija dispuesto a ingresar a la habitación de la pequeña.

— ¿Señorita Pandora?—llamo desde fuera

— ¿Qué quieres?—respondió la pequeña—dije que no se me molestara de menos…

—De menos que fuera importante… lo sé—interrumpió el juez—pues es muy importante… necesito hablarle del Giudecca.

Radamanthys mordió su labio en espera de la respuesta, que insoportable, hace doscientos años no tuvo que molestarse en siquiera preparar un vaso de leche a media noche, o de explicar las prisiones y fosas del infierno a un infante, para eso estaba Victoria, y la antigua Pandora había sido desde pequeña una niña dominante, no una niña dulcemente rebelde, un momento ¿dulcemente? no esa no era la palabra…

—Pasa— dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible.

La autorización lo sacó de sus pensamientos que se estaban volviendo bizarros, abrió suavemente la puerta para encontrarse con una pequeña recostada en el respaldar de su cama con sus rodillas abrazadas y su rostro escondido, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla donde se arrodilló, coloco la manzana a los pies de la infanta y estiró su mano para quitar suavemente varios mechones que cubrían su rostro.

— ¿Qué es Giudecca?— pregunto sin levantar la cara— ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

—Muy pronto tendremos que viajar hasta el Inframundo Señorita—dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento cada rasgo de la niña— el señor Hades debe descansar en sus aposentos hasta que llegue la hora de su completo despertar—sonrió una vez más mientras los orbes purpura se clavaban en su rostro.

—Bueno, supongo que tú me ayudaras ¿no?—el rubio asintió— ¿algo más? porque algo me dice que no solo eso vienes a decirme…— dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del rubio haciéndolo respingar.

—No…bueno si, solo que me gustaría que cada vez que usted salga se me informe—agacho su cabeza, por un momento le pareció sentirse abochornado— es nuestro deber vigilarles a ambos—hizo un movimiento hacia la cuna que se mantenía muda al rincón de la habitación.

Pandora retiró la mano de su hombro y se giró colgando sus piernitas frente al rubio que aún se mantenía con una rodilla en el suelo—gracias Radamanthys—dijo la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— Por la manzana y... todo…

Sin querer correspondió la sonrisa de la niña y se levantó revolviendo sus suaves cabellos, antes de salir y como era costumbre hecho un último vistazo por toda la habitación hasta reparar de nuevo en sus ojos purpura.

—Sé que no soy el más indicado, pero no debe llorar, no sé dónde estaba, ni cuales hallan sido el motivo de sus lágrimas, y por supuesto no le cuestionare nada—sonrió— lo que si se es que dentro de usted hay una fuerza sobrenatural que le puede brindar el valor suficiente para levantarse de cualquier situación, así como lo ha hecho desde la muerte de sus padres, recuerde que dentro de poco liderará nuestro ejército élite y entonces...

— ¿Tu estarás ahí?—interrumpió la niña.

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó sorprendido.

—He dicho… ¿qué si tu estarás también ahí?

—Claro señorita soy Radamanthys de Wyvern juez de…

—Entonces no debo de preocuparme—una risita traviesa salió de los labios de la pequeña—buenas noches Radamanthys de Wyvern…hasta mañana.

—Hasta… mañana—contestó un extrañado y sonrojado juez, cerró la puerta suavemente y suspiro llevándose sus manos a la cabeza para revolverse su cabello, que complicado era eso de sentir después de todo, sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar y negar con su cabeza.

* * *

Continuaraaa

Es la misma historia solo que con algunos cambios, opiniones bien recibidas


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdos que Duelen

Pequeños pasos se podían escuchar acercarse a la habitación, lentamente una de las puertas se habría para darle paso a una pequeña modista de diez años. Ante la mirada asombrada de sus espectros, una cantidad de ropa cayó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

— ¡Tengan!—exclamo la pelimorada señalando unos pantalones, camisetas, sacos, zapatos y todo lo que le pareció conveniente para un hombre.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Minos, sujetando entre su pulgar e índice un pantalón de vestir color café.

—Ropa bobo…—respondió la niña con una pequeña sonrisa, llenando de malicia a sus huéspedes.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron de uno a otro confundidos y un poco intrigados, ellos ya estaban vestidos, no elegantes, pero era lo único que esos dioses gemelos les habían permitido usar antes de profanar sus cuerpos para despertar las dormidas almas de los jueces, ropa que de hecho, tras algunos años de convivir con la niña ya se veía dañada y ridícula, los pantalones ya eran cortos y las camisetas, principalmente la del rubio se veían como una mala imitación de un náufrago, pero consideraban que lo que portaban era más que suficiente, no tenían que exhibirse ni nada por el estilo.

—Desde que tengo memoria— dijo la pequeña mientras entrelazaba sus deditos y los observaba— ustedes siempre han vestidos de la misma forma—continuo repasando en cada uno de ellos— es más, no quiero imaginar que así han bajado al pueblo más cercano a comprar la comida—finalmente entrecerró sus ojitos, cruzo sus brazos y negó con su cabeza en señal de notable desaprobación—mírense, parecen un trio de zombies—exclamó por fin con sus brazos extendidos.

Con una ceja levantada Aiacos observaba las expresiones de sus compañeros, de un lado, Radamanthys simplemente negaba con su cabeza hundido en otro sillón, y Minos de pie con un libro en sus manos, no reflejaba ninguna emoción, aunque por dentro estuviera consternado igual que sus compañeros, ciertamente, al hacer énfasis en la descripción de la pequeña, el juez noto su piel pálida a falta de un buen bronceado, las ojeras de Radamanthys y el semblante desencajado del Grifo, definitivamente eran zombies, jamás habían tomado en cuenta que se veían tan mal, pero ¿compararlos con muertos vivientes?, ¿quería decir entonces que los que desfilaban hacia la colina del Yomotsu, eran completos modelos de etiqueta?.

De mala gana Radamanthys tomo una camisa, ligeramente la sacudió y levantó para probársela.

—Ha ha ha— dijo la pequeña negando con su dedito— ¿que acaso no tomarán un baño?— con su diminuta ceja levantada y rostro ladeado, la pequeña esperaba respuesta de los tres asombrados jueces, en su vida los había visto asearse, o por lo menos darse cuenta de tal práctica.

O sea ya les había llamado zombies, y ahora también les había tirado la indirecta más inocente, que apestaban.

—Déjenme ver—decía la pequeña caminando delante de los tres hombres– si mal no recuerdo, ustedes dos—dijo señalando a Radamanthys y a Aiacos – me obligaban a tomar un baño por higiene personal…—se detuvo dándoles la espalda – debo pensar entonces que ¿Minos es el único que se baña o es a el que menos le importa?

—Señorita Pandora –hablo el Wyvern en nombre de los tres – nosotros siempre nos hemos aseado, es solo…

Pero una mueca en su boca y un ceño ligeramente fruncido de la pelimorado, bastó para comprender que ni esa explicación ni otra, cambiaría en nada su propuesta, el trio de jovencitos tomó su ahora nueva ropa y uno a uno cabizbajos fueron saliendo de la habitación a cumplir con la orden de la pequeña.

— ¡Acá los espero!—resonó la cantarina voz de la niña, lo suficiente molesta para hacer que los tres detuvieran en seco su camino y voltearan los ojos de fastidio.

Bueno pero ¿quién lo diría?, siglos de siglos condenando, juzgando, midiendo almas y ahora, una personita les estaba haciendo vestir ropa casual para dar el visto bueno, no había sido ya suficiente castigo en despertar con esos pubertos cuerpos, pero como deseaban esos hombres la guerra santa, para ponerle fin a la vida de mortales aislados y sometidos que llevaban.

… … … … …

Un día normal como siempre, levantados temprano, desayunados y listos para otra mañana de entrenamientos, los niños de la mansión Kido no se imaginaban que hoy se les daría la gran noticia, hoy cada uno rifaría su suerte para ir en busca de las preciadas armaduras.

—Más fuerte Ikki— decía un entrenador – tienes buen brazo muchacho, si sigues así podrás llegar muy lejos.

Mientras, en el gran rin que se levantaba en medio del gimnasio, un pequeñín peliverde media fuerzas con un pelinegro bastante obstinado.

—Fuerte Shun tu puedes… vamos Nachi –animaba Hyoga.

Casi todos habían dejado a un lado su entrenamiento para observar a aquellos dos, en realidad ver a Shun debatir en una pelea era además de raro, increíble, de repente los brazos del peliverde se comenzaron a cansar del tironeo de Nachi, y este volteándole sus manitas contra la espalda, lo hizo girar tan fuerte que su cabeza reboto contra el suelo, primero un silencio de los espectadores, luego un grito.

—Oh… no—dijo Seiya, pronosticando el huracán que se le aproximaba a Nachi.

— ¡Hermano!… —exclamó el peli azul que había presenciado desde lo lejos el acto, brincando las cuerdas se acercó a su hermano que ya hacía en el suelo sollozando, de repente sus ojos voltearon hacia el causante de los gritos de su hermano menor, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de las manos he hizo la misma pirueta que este había utilizado con Shun, solo que con más fuerza. La caída fue más estruendosa que la que el mismo Nachi causara al peliverde, inmediatamente levantándose de un brinco se estabilizo, y con una mueca de reproche observo a Ikki.

—Oye Ikki, tu hermano no debería de ser tan nenita ¿sabes?, no siempre estarás ahí para secarle sus lágrimas— soltó con furia Nachi mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

Hyoga y el resto de los niños observaba de Nachi a Ikki una y otra vez, esperando que el peliazul saltara de nuevo y aplicara más fuerza a su ataque.

El pequeño peli azul se congelo, dándole la espalda a los niños, cerro sus puños hasta perder un poco el color de sus manos, eso que había escuchado le había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma, si bien sabía que algún día, no muy lejano, se tendrían que separar para buscar las famosas cosas de bronce, también tenía muy claro que su hermano era el más pequeño y por lo tanto el más frágil, aunque varios meses lo separaban de Seiya para cumplir siete años, este tenía algo que a su hermano le faltaba, seguridad, Shun siempre había dependido de él y había crecido bajo su sombra, tal vez no debió de cuidarle tanto, pensó Ikki .

Una llamada de silbato tomo la atención de todos, la enorme puerta se abrió dándole paso al señor Kido, delante la siempre indomable nieta con su pícara sonrisa y a su lado su preciado mayordomo Tatsumi, quien cargaba una extraña caja de cartón, habiéndola colocado en la mesa, y estando todos los niños al fin reunidos, el anciano tomo la palabra.

—Mis niños, hoy es el gran día, mañana mismo partirán hacia cada uno de los destinos escritos en los papeles de esta caja, que la suerte este con ustedes— y refiriéndose al mayordomo le susurro –comencemos.

Diciendo esto uno a uno los niños fueron pasando, la maquinaria del asunto era fácil, metían su manita, sacaban un papel y el hombre les leía su destino, cada vez más los nervios se apoderaban del pequeño Ikki, mas por su hermano que por el mismo, un labio mordido, un ceño ligeramente fruncido, y una respiración paralizada, era el turno del peliverde.

—Shun, es tu turno, apúrate no nos atrases— decía un, impaciente Tatsumi

El pequeño primero observó a su hermano quien asintió con su cabecita motivándole a seguir, camino hasta la caja y con un poco de ayuda sacó un papel, por la cara que puso el hombre no eran buenas noticias, con el papel en las manos, el mayordomo buscó la mirada del señor Kido, quien levantó una ceja e hizo y un gesto con su cabeza invitándole a hablar, luego el hombre regreso su mirada a Shun, minutos de silencio entre los mayores, mantenían la tensión en los pequeños, principalmente para el peliazul que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Pero por todos los cielos, hablen de una vez! —Dijo Ikki haciendo brincar a más de uno de los niños— ¡me están matando los nervios!—cruzó sus brazos y observó a los demás— ¿o que a ustedes no…?— todos asintieron torpemente.

—Tienes razón niño, aunque… lo que tengo en mis manos no es una buena noticia para ti Shun— dijo el hombre mirándoles a los ojos— tu destino es la isla de la reina muerte y a como su nombre lo dice es un lugar digno para un demonio, el calor es insoportable y la única lluvia podría decirse que es de fuego cada vez que el volcán hace erupción, jamás lo soportaras pequeño.

Con cada palabra de aquel hombre, el corazón del peli azul amenazaba con estrujarse hasta desaparecer, iba a decir algo cuando las palabras de su pequeño hermano lo dejaron por un momento asombrado.

—Si es mi destino, lo aceptaré –dijo el pequeño sin titubear.

— ¡No!— grito Ikki saliéndose de su asombro —yo tomare su lugar.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Tatsumi— cada uno debe partir a el lugar asignado no puedes hacer eso.

—Señor Kido — dijo posando su mirada fija en el anciano— usted me prometió, estar siempre con mi hermano, y ambos sabemos que esa promesa ya no es posible, creo que lo menos puede hacer es permitirme cambiar con él, de todas formas necesito unas vacaciones—expreso con aire burlón.

—Pequeño insolente – golpeo Tatsumi al peli azul –vas a pagar tal osadía hacia el señor Mitsumasa…

—Un momento Tatsumi – tomo la palabra el anciano – que así sea Ikki – y volteándose hacia su sirviente lo miro amenazador – basta, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, estos niños ya han sufrido suficiente como para que los maltrates así, lo que Ikki ha dicho es verdad, fallé a una de mis promesas, por lo tanto deberé de tomar su palabra—y volteando a el pequeño asintió en aprobación.

El hombre observo con odio al pequeño, en su vida se permitiría ser humillado por un mocoso, y menos frente a su señor.

—Esto no se queda así— pensó el indignado mayordomo.

… … … … …

Casi una hora llevaban los tres adolescentes en una de las habitaciones aseándose, luego sacando, metiendo, probando, jalando, hasta que al fin los tres vestidos con las ropas que habían sido traídas por la pequeña heraldo, se dirigieron hasta la sala donde la niña los esperaba ansiosa.

—Esto es ridículo—decía Minos sacudiendo por última vez la chaqueta de gabardina café.

—Humillante—completaba Aiacos acicalando su cabello.

—Veamos el lado bueno soldados…— dijo Radamanthys guiñándoles un ojo – que podría ser peor, tal vez que…

—No, no, y no— interrumpió Aiacos deteniéndoles con sus manos— ni se te ocurra abrir la boca lagartija, si no fuera porque dejas que la pequeña —dijo alargando la palabra – se vaya a divertir quien sabe a dónde, inclusive, después de haberme regañado y casi pegarme por haberla dejado irse la última vez, ahora te ha blandas y en vez de sentarla para que aprenda, mmm no sé...¿leyes del Meikai?, ahora usa esa cabecita suya para ideas menos productivas —finalmente se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, ya gárgola, no estorbes— de un manotazo Minos lo aparto del camino— entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor para los tres.

Siguieron su rumbo hasta ser interrumpidos de nuevo por Aiacos.

—Creo que se cómo se sientes las almas que juzga Lune, deberíamos comprarle un látigo a la niña.

Una gran carcajada compartida por los tres espectros termino por relajarlos para entrar a la habitación, de espaldas, la pequeña Pandora sentada con su pequeño y ya corto vestido de satín, esperaba con sus enormes orbes purpura sus renovados espectros, al escuchar la puerta rápidamente giró, su emoción se dejó ver tras una sonrisa que adornó todo su rostro dejando ver un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla, se levantó de la silla y salto hacia los tres muchachos hasta ponérseles al frente, aunque su infantil mirada reparo principalmente en uno de ellos , lentamente examinó cada detalle de los muchachos que fastidiados trataban de no conectar su vista con la niña, se alejó solo para poder verlos mejor.

De pie frente a ella, tres jóvenes mostraban ahora, una apariencia casi aniñada, sus rasgos juveniles se veían resaltados y su varonil expresión era realmente cautivante.

—Wow — exclamó después de un rato — me recuerdan a mis jardineros – coloco sus manitas en la boca y rio.

—Señorita Pandora—interrumpió, un ya estresado Wyvern— ¿está conforme con nuestra apariencia?

La niña suspiro, y renovando su seriedad, los observo de nuevo.

—De hoy en adelante si quieren bajar al pueblo, deberán vestirse de manera apropiada – giro suavemente como si dictara instrucciones militares – no quiero que la gente piense que este castillo está encantado—se quedó de pie frente a la ventana que adornaba la habitación y con un poco de nostalgia suspiró— y mientras no puedan vestir sus saporis—error que no paso por alto para Aiacos, quien codeo suavemente a Minos — creo que no habrá ningún problema en que tomen la ropa de los hombres que habitan… habitaban, mi castillo—continuo con un dejo de tristeza.

—Sapuris —exclamó Radamanthys.

—Como dices Wyvern?

—Se dice Sapuris, señorita Pandora—

Suaves risas se dejaron oír, de nuevo sus dos camaradas burlándose de la mala pronunciación de la pequeña, pero esta vez pasó algo diferente, los ojitos de la niña comenzaron a tomar un color más claro y sus cabellos a levantarse con una suave brisa que lleno la habitación, un aura oscura rodeó el cuerpo de la pequeña, de inmediato los tres jueces callaron y colocaron la rodilla en el piso, agacharon sus cabezas, conocían ese cosmos, el corazón de Radamanthys se agitó y una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su serio rostro, su señora se estaba manifestando cada día más.

—Perdone nuestra imprudencia— soltó Aiacos sin levantar su rostro.

—Preferiría decir, falta de respeto –agrego Minos.

La niña se acercó más a ellos y con su delicada mano giro el rostro de Radamanthys hasta encontrarse con su mirada, lo que vio el juez vio lo sorprendió, esos ojos que ahora podía observar casi a plenitud le retrocedieron por un instante doscientos años atrás, eran los mismos de aquella mujer que con temple de acero lidero espectros y se atrevió a enfrentar a Alone por sí sola, ¿sería entonces la misma por la cual él se sacrificó para dar una vida de mortal? Recordó entonces que en ese estúpido momento, estar entre sus brazos en plena agonía, había sido lo mejor que en toda su podrida vida de espectro pudo tener, o sentir.

Aun sosteniendo su cara la niña suspiro, y así como vino se fue, esa sensación de poder se había esfumado, soltó el rostro del juez y giro de nuevo a su antiguo lugar, justo en frente de la ventana.

—Espero que tomen con seriedad lo que les he pedido—dijo molesta— ya suficientes rumores de mi familia hay en el pueblo como para que llamen más la atención, si no fuera por el campo de protección que señor hades ha impuesto en mi castillo, tendríamos un montón de curiosos en la puerta en este momento— observo de nuevo a los tres jueces— pueden retirarse, los veré a la hora de la cena, no me busquen, saldré a dar… una vuelta, y si… eso es para ti Radamanthys te lo estoy comunicando—salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a tres hombres estáticos.

— ¿Lo sentiste?…—susurro Minos.

—Si…—contesto Aiacos.

—La señorita Pandora… cada día se revela más, al igual que el señor hades, el despertar de todo su poder es… — sin terminar su oración el juez Wyvern se levantó ante la mirada confundida de sus camaradas, no permitiría que sus compañeros le viesen en ese momento de debilidad.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta uno de los jardines, se quitó la chaqueta y desabotono su camisa dejando ver su joven pecho pálido, camino hasta poder recostarse en un árbol cercano, y se dejó caer—Maldición— murmuro mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Ese mar de sentimientos que lo había sumergido momentos atrás, lo asfixiaba, lo presionaba, ese ardor en el pecho, no entendía porque no podía sentirse bien, de repente todo tomo sentido, algo parecido a una necesidad se estaba apoderando de él, y lo peor de todo es que esa necesidad tenía nombre… Pandora.

... … … … …

Desde la ventana de su habitación podía observar los jardines, lejos de parecer tétricos le daban a la vista, junto con la poca nieve que había caído, algo de misterio mágico, sentada en el pequeño sillón Pandora cepillaba sus cabellos, de repente un movimiento rápido entre los secos arbustos capto su atención, ¿qué hacia Radamanthys ahí?, si mal no recordaba al rubio le incomodaba visitar esos lugares del castillo, siguió con la vista a el juez hasta que lo vio caer, desde donde estaba no podía ver detalladamente que sucedía, pero por los gestos que hacia el hombre por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba ¿llorando? , rápidamente la pequeña corrió salió de su habitación, bajó las gradas hasta dar con la sala, y justo cuando se abría paso a los jardines la figura imponente del juez la hizo caer sentada en suelo, rápidamente se incorporó, el juez le veía como un bicho raro, y sin decir palabra se adentró en el castillo.

—Radamanthys—dijo la niña al verlo caminar —¿te pasa algo?

El rubio negó con su cabeza, incapaz de voltear a verla simplemente se perdió entre las puertas.

La niña lo observo perderse entre las habitaciones del castillo, suspiro, algo andaba mal, pero de nuevo su parte infantil le brindaba esa indiferencia a los problemas, simplemente subió sus hombros y volvió a su cuarto, tenía el plan de visitar a un par de hermanos y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Las salidas del castillo se habían vuelto una rutina casi semanal, había podido ver a lo lejos y con el cuidado de no ser sorprendida, el progreso del pequeño Shun y el de su querido amigo Ikki, vivía a través de sus momentos, y aunque ella no podía estar presente a su lado, el solo hecho de poder observarles le brindaba un placer sobrenatural, había dejado para eso algunos fines de semana, ratos donde los niños tenían el derecho de hacer y deshacer literalmente lo que ellos quisieran, la alegría que ellos emanaban al estar juntos la envolvía en esperanza.

Pero ese día en especial había algo, no sabía que era pero no todo saldría como siempre, un mal presentimiento emanaba de su corazón, rápidamente termino de arreglarse y después de revisar el aun sueño de su señor, desapareció.

… … … … …

Detrás de las paredes de la mansión un par de niños se despedían, los ojos del mayor reflejaban aparte de tristeza, un rastro de desilusión al saber que no podía mantener firme la promesa que alguna vez había hecho a su hermano— estar juntos— martillaba su corazón, con el rostro oculto bajo sus rizos verdes, el pequeño Shun trataba inútilmente de ocultar las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Seis años no son nada hermano—decía Ikki sosteniéndole de los hombros—ya verás que rápido pasa el tiempo y estaremos juntos de nuevo, como ahora.

— Pero hermano…

—Nada de peros Shun, prométeme que lucharas y serás valiente, volverás con esa estúpida cosa de bronce y serás un gran guerrero— el mayor no pudo sostener más sus lágrimas, y con todo el amor que poseía a su hermano lo abrazo—desearía que fuera diferente hermano.

—Lo hare…

— ¿Cómo dices Shun?—dijo el peliazul soltando a su hermano.

—Volveré con la estúpida cosa de bronce, y te buscare – una sonrisa apaciguo las lágrimas en ambos niños.

Un hombre vestido de negro que se mantenía lejos, interrumpió la conversación de los más chicos –es hora pequeño—la mano del hombre tomo la pequeña del peliverde.

Todo pasaba tan rápido, hace unas horas les habían comunicado que los viajes se habían adelantado, ya no partirían mañana, a excepción de Ichi e Ikki los demás tendrían que partir ese mismo día en la noche.

¿Seis años?, ¿valiente? ¿Regresar? La pequeña pelimorada no entendía que sucedía, hasta que vio el hombre llevarse a su hermano y entonces lo unió todo, una despedida, Ikki estaba dejando que ese hombre se llevara a su hermano y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía revelarse así y pedirle a ese hombre que no se llevara a Shun a ningún lugar, justo en el momento en que sus emociones le jugaban una mala pasada, el pequeño peli azul despertó de la farsa de hermano fuerte.

—No se lo lleven—grito colgándose del hombre—Por favor.

—Tranquilo hijo—decía el hombre zafándose del agarre del niño mayor para tomar su mano, un Shun con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de agua se le unió.

—Suelte a mi hermano—gritaba el peliverde mientras forcejeaban.

Ambos zafaron sus agarres y se abrazaron nuevamente.

—Perdóname— le susurró al oído el peli azul.

Al instante llegaron dos hombres más incluyendo a Tatsumi quienes sujetaron a Ikki, que a pesar de sus nueve años tenía una fuerza increíble, Shun al observar lo que pasaba simplemente se rindió y se dejó llevar por el tipo que lo retenía, esperanzado que con su actitud su hermano mayor dejara de luchar y evitara ser herido, se desapareció ante la mirada del peliazul de la mano de aquel tipo, este simplemente agacho su cabeza, comprendió y dejo de forcejear.

Mordiendo sus labios, ahora Pandora presenciaba el espectáculo del cual casi formo parte, sin poder meter sus manos en el asunto, había demasiados espectadores y ella había evitado a toda costa manifestarse, su señor Hades la necesitaba, justo cuando sus emociones le estaban pasando una mala jugada y se había decidido entrometerse en la discusión esta vez para para liberar a Ikki, algo o mejor dicho alguien la asusto.

— ¡Hola!

Pandora dio un salto, y al girar se topó con dos enormes orbes grises casi cubiertos por una pava lila que la miraban curiosa

— ¿Que quieres mocosa?—preguntó con repulsión la pelimorada al sentirse descubierta.

— ¿Eres mi nueva sirvienta?— cuestionó la pequeña, una sonrisa curiosa adorno su boca.

La pequeña heraldo se observó de pies a cabeza, realmente su apariencia era la de una sirvienta, sonrió y recordó como había obligado a aquellos espectros que se jactaban de ser la elite del infierno, a cambiar su apariencia mientras ella lucia como una niña sucia y abandonada, aunque a decir verdad lo era, con el coraje subido a el rostro, pensó que cuando llegara al castillo se cuidaría un poco más, luego observo a la pelilila que aun sonreía.

—Pero como te atreves estúpida niña te…

—Eres grosera, no me gustas, le diré a mi abuelo que te…

—Me importa un pepino lo que tú y tu estúpido abuelo opinen de mi— una sonrisa le adorno su rostro—mira mocosa vete por donde viniste yo…

— ¡Saori ¡— una mujer joven vestida con un trajecito negro y delantal blanco llamó a la niña haciéndola voltear—señorita Saori, su abuelo la busca.

La pequeña giró el rostro de nuevo, pero la otra niña grosera ya se había esfumado, sin tomarle importancia y realmente ofendida por el comentario hacia su abuelito, la pequeña volteo hacia la sirvienta otra vez y corrió, un tronar de sus dedos y Tatsumi echaría a patadas a la ofensiva pequeña que la había tratado mal.

Como un fantasma, Pandora regreso a el lugar de donde había partido, pero al llegar a su escondite la frustración de no saber qué había pasado con los niños turbio su vista, habían desaparecido y ella no se había dado cuenta de donde estaban, todo por discutir con esa mocosa, ingresaría en ese mismo instante a la mansión si era necesario para buscar a Ikki y preguntarle de su hermano, pero la conversación de unos hombres sobre el paradero del niño la tranquilizo, o por lo menos le brindo la información necesaria.

—Dicen que el mayor ira a la isla de la reina muerte— comentaba un tipo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No creo que sobreviva—le contestaba el otro mientras sacaba un par de fósforos para igualar a su compañero— no después de la paliza que Tatsumi le va a brindar, te aseguro que quedara más muerto que vivo.

Una carcajada compartida lleno el lugar, cada palabra pronunciada por esos hombres le hacía un hueco a Pandora en su corazón, sin más que pudiera hacer simplemente agacho su cabeza y como la brisa que en ese momento recorría por el jardín desapareció.

En una bodega no muy lejos de allí el pequeño peliazul se retorcía de dolor, con sus manos aun atadas y magulladuras en sus brazos y espalda fue colocado en la parte trasera de un auto, aun consiente de todo giro su rostro hacia el mayordomo que le había brindado la paliza—me vengare— exclamo dejándose caer inconsciente.

Un barco y un tipo de mala fama pagado exclusivamente para entregar lo que quedaba de Ikki, partió hacia la isla de la reina muerte.

… … … …

Consternada por lo sucedido, la pequeña Pandora llego rápidamente a su castillo, necesitaba sacar esa imagen de Ikki de su cabeza, luego de asegurarse de que su señor no había sido perturbado en aquella habitación durante su ausencia, comenzó a limpiarse para ponerse un camisón que había tomado de la ropa de su madre, se sentó frente a el enorme espejo que tenía en su recamara , SIRVIENTA, resonó en sus pensamientos, sonrió y sacudió un poco su cabeza, observó con detenimiento cada rasgo de su cara, algo había cambiado, sus mejillas ya no eran tan regordetas y sus labios carnosos y rosados le daban un toque de chica grande, bajo la mirada por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, levanto una ceja, dos pequeñas protuberancias luchaban con mostrarse bajo su camisón, continuo hacia sus pies, descalzos pero finos, luego sus manitas adornadas con unas uñas delicadas, sin querer estaba dejando de ser la pequeña nena, para convertirse en una señorita en todo el sentido de la palabra, recordó a su madre, siempre elegante, y dos lagrimas escaparon para ser borradas de manera tosca de su rostro, su cabello ya pasaba sus hombros y su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar una curiosa forma, diez años es mucho tiempo en una niña pensó, sonrió y se levantó para refugiarse en la seguridad de su cama.

Se acostó entre sus edredones calientes y posó su vista en la mesa de noche, sobre esta se mostraba en un portarretrato antiguo y en el una foto de ella con su perro Adolf, se levantó un poco, frunció su ceño y llevo las manos alrededor del mueble hasta encontrarse con una pequeña gaveta secreta, ¿como lo había olvidado?, era su tesoro, sacó del escondite varias fotos de ella y sus padres, esperanzada rebusco algún recuerdo de la madre de aquellos hermanos que normalmente venía de visita, mientras las pasaba una en particular llamo su atención, se podía observar una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellos castaños que sonreía, era su madre, a su lado un hombre de cabellos morados y ojos celestes la abrazaba, se veían felices, por el abultado vientre de la castaña se podía ver que esperaban un hijo, tras la foto una leyenda con puño y letra de su padre le hizo brotar pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, "las razones de mi felicidad, las amo", con sus deditos acaricio el rostro de su padre, como si este fuera a sentir donde quiera que estuviera, el cariño de su pequeña hija.

—Te extraño… a ambos—cerró los ojos abrazada a la imagen y recordó con nostalgia, como había amenazado con desposar a aquel malhumorado peliazul, el único beso que estaba segura que daría y ni siquiera lo había disfrutado, volvió de nuevo sus pensamientos al retrato esperando que, al ser lo último que viera pudiera por lo menos tener un sueño con ellos.

… … … … …

Una conocida tonada de piano la despertó.

— ¿Papá?...— rápidamente se levantó, observo la imagen que había estrujado antes de dormir, parpadeo un par de veces y afino el oído, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro y el eco de sus pasos al salir de su cuarto resonó por el pasadizo, Aiacos que también disfrutaba del improvisado recital, salió de su habitación y se unió a la niña con sigilo para no ser descubierto.

Corrió, corrió como nunca por los pasillos, bajó las gradas con una emoción que no sentía desde hacía años atrás, atravesó el comedor hasta encontrar el camino que llevaba al piano de su padre, jamás le había parecido tan largo, después de mucho andar y sin darse cuenta dos enormes puertas de caoba se presentaron frente a ella , coloco sus manitas sobre las delicadas manijas que la mantenían cerrada, suspiró y poco a poco giró con cautela como para no hacer ruido y espantar el fantasma de su progenitor, entró a la habitación, la luz de la luna llena brillaba sobre la nieve que caía en el patio, su reflejo sumado a las luces de la vela sobre el piano daban un aire fantasmal al intruso.

—Radamanthys…— susurró.

—Señorita Pandora, lamento haberla despertado—dijo parando de tocar.

El muchacho volteó su rostro hacia la pequeña figura que se mantenía estática, para luego encontrarse entre el juego de luces con su mirada fija en él, una traicionera lágrima escapo sobre la mejilla de la niña.

—Si gusta…—dijo Wyvern señalando a su lado—me honraría su presencia.

La pequeña tomó asiento al lado del juez, suavemente acaricio cada tecla del instrumento llevando juguetones sus deditos hasta chocar con los de él, sintió sus ojos fijos en ella, ambos dieron un brinco ante el contacto pero aun así el ambiente en vez de tensarse, se suavizo, volteo su inocente mirada para verse casi refleja en el amarillo de las pupilas del Wyvern , aquella mirada tan atemorizante era ahora suave y abrazadora, no supo si la luz de las velas le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero podría jurar que de repente vio a el juez , sonrojarse.

Con una sonrisa él comenzó a tocar la misma tonada, primero suave para permitir a la pequeña tomar el ritmo, luego un poco más rápido, por ultimo juntos, el juez sonreía con cada mueca de la pequeña al equivocarse, y se sorprendía la velocidad de corrección para seguir el hilo de la tonada, poco a poco los errores se hacían cada vez más evidentes, hasta que al sentir la cabeza de la pequeña reposar en su brazo, dedujo que se había dormido mientras tocaba, paró un poco para colocar con ternura la cabeza en sus piernas, y con la delicadeza de un hermano amoroso la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo a su habitación.

Aiacos se había mantenido distante del espectáculo, y ver al Wyvern sonreír y sonrojarse, era el verdadero show del cual había sido espectador.

… … … … …

Mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de la niña, las mismas ideas que lo agobiaron horas atrás lo envolvieron nuevamente, algo pasaba con él, no era el mismo, desde el día anterior cuando la pequeña le miro a los ojos llena de ese cosmos tan ajeno a su inocencia, dolorosos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, sentía la respiración de la niña en su nuca y sus bracitos aferrarse a su cuello, simplemente disfruto de esa sensación que lo relajaba para luego y con delicadeza recostarla en su cama, cubrió con cuidado el cuerpo de la pequeña y se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo frente a la cama, poso su mirada sobre las fotos regadas y por ultimo reparo en la imagen de los padres, ambos sonreían, jamás imaginaron que perderían esa felicidad en un parpadeo, recordó entonces su despertar, los dioses gemelos les habían traído de la muerte, para cuidar del señor hades y educar a pandora, pero lo que él jamás se imaginó era ser recibido por una mocosa que no pasaba los cuatro años, tampoco se había visto siendo testigo de sus primeros dientes de leche, o sus pesadillas nocturnas, en tiempos de la primera guerra santa doscientos años atrás, esa mujer había sido intimidante aun siendo muy pequeña, y en aquel momento no lo reconoció pero su lealtad ciega era para el señor Hades, y su oscuro corazón era para la señora Pandora, aunque él nunca se lo diría.

Dentro de dos años más finalmente la llevaría a Giudecca y por fin explotaría su verdadero poder, le entregaría el tridente que había sido guardado en los aposentos de Hades, y su arpa, ese instrumento endemoniado que así como producía una sensación de paz, así mismo arrastraba muerte y desesperación.

Giro su cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo, los angelitos que estaban pintados de una formar casi sobrenatural parecían moverse, de hecho estaban bailando, el juez frunció el ceño y estudio con más detenimiento las imágenes.

—Radamanthys de Wyvern, juez del inframundo —habló una ronca voz.

—Thanato...s—respondió el juez apretando los dientes.

—¿Pero por qué tanta hostilidad?—preguntó el dios.

—¿A qué se debe su repentina presencia… mi señor?—pregunto el chico incorporándose de su asiento, rápidamente volteo hacia la niña que dormía, el dios estaba a su lado, sin permitir soltar alguna expresión que mostrara el temor que lo invadía, sonrió.

—Es una belleza—susurro el dios apartando unos cuantos mechones del rostro de la pequeña, luego mirando al juez levanto una ceja— y eso que aún no ha despertado… del todo.

— ¿Vino desde los campos elíseos para ver dormir a una niña, dios de la muerte?— pregunto casi desafiante.

El dios rápidamente busco la mirada del juez y soltó una cínica risa.

—Radamanthys… Radamanthys… si no fuera por tu reputación de lealtad hacia el señor Hades…. Podría decir que estas… celoso.

—Rápidamente el joven juez aparto la vista, no se sometería a un escrutinio de parte de ese dios, de todas formas sabía que tenía razón hasta cierto punto, y ya se estaba incomodando de la forma como Thanatos observaba dormir a la pequeña, así que entre menos palabras cruzase con el más rápido se iría.

De repente y aprovechándose de su distracción, el dios de la muerte se apareció detrás de él, podía sentir el vapor de su respiración en su nuca.

—Te estaré vigilando… a ambos —susurro en su oído, para luego desaparecer.

El juez se quedó quieto, suspiro con rabia , ese dios no estaba ahí para ver dormía a una niña, jamás, ni mucho menos para recordarle sus obligaciones con ella, de eso estaba más que seguro y la última expresión se lo había afirmado, ese ser tenía planes y esos los incluían a la pequeña y a él, se refugió en el sillón donde había estado y apretó con fuerza sus sienes ¿sería que él también había sido testigo del drama que escondía su pasado junto al de la señora Pandora? y si fuera así ¿por qué tendría que intervenir?... de tanto pensar y fastidiarse con auto respuestas que no lo llevaban a ningún lado, los pesados parpados anunciaron el arribo del sueño y sin poder poner resistencia se durmió.

… … … … …

El ardor en su cuerpo lo obligo a despertar, con fuerza tomo la mano de aquel que le provocaba ese dolor, siguió el camino del misterioso brazo hasta encontrarse con dos orbes verdes que le miraban asustados.

— ¿Shun...?— balbuceo

—Despertaste al fin…—Una suave risita se dejó escuchar—me llamo Esmeralda niño, y si no me sueltas, creo que voy a tener que golpearte…— dijo frunciendo su ceño y levantando su mano fuertemente sujeta.

Todavía confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el pequeño peliazul soltó la mano de la niña y trato de levantarse.

—No deberías, te vas a…

Sin dejarla terminar de hablar Ikki cayó de rodillas cerca de la cama, ante la mirada de reproche de la niña.

—Te lo dije niño, eres terco sabes…—sostuvo con paciencia los brazos del peliazul para ayudarlo a estabilizarse y poder recostarlo en la cama.

—Me llamo Ikki, y… ¿dónde estoy? –el pequeño se recostó en el respaldar de la cama mientras veía ir y venir a la niña con gasas y un poco de alcohol, al parecer era de su misma edad o tal vez más joven, una larga cabellera rubia cubría hasta la mitad de su espalda y su delgada figura era delineada por un vestido floreado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

—Estas en la isla de la reina muerte, Ikki—dijo la niña sentándose a su lado para continuar curándole – viniste muy mal herido, mi padre estaba molesto, pensó que era una broma pesada del santuario…

— ¿Santuario?—interrumpió el peliazul.

—Si…, mi padre es un maestro, el entrena niños como tú— dijo la rubia sonriendo— pero viniste en un estado que…, él pensó por un momento que ibas a morir sabes… llevas una semana inconsciente.

— ¿Una Semana?...

—Si… oye ¿no hablas mi idioma o qué?, deja de repetir la últimas palabras que digo ¿sí?— la niña lo observo por un momento pero él no le estaba prestando atención.

Ikki no salía del asombro, llevaba una semana de estar en el lugar destinado para su armadura y una niña le cuidaba, tenía un desconocido maestro que venía de un tal santuario, y por poco se muere, eran bastantes cosas, un poco confusas pero… su hermano, tal vez ella sabría algo.

—Oye… Esmeralda… ¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?

La niña bajo su rostro y paro de curarlo — creo que hablas de Shun ¿verdad?—los ojos de Ikki estaban abiertos como platos, ¿sería que ella lo conocía?

—¿L o conoces?—pregunto el niño buscando su mirada.

—En la isla Andrómeda— contestó la pequeña— escuche a mi padre hablar con el dueño del bote y él le explico que cambiaron el destino de ustedes para castigarte—la pequeña clavo sus verdes ojos en Ikki— no sé lo que habrás hecho pero, por el estado en que venias debió ser algo muy malo—la niña sonrió— aunque cuando me ves, tus ojos están llenos de ternura.

Esto último sonrojo a el futuro fénix, ¿tierno él? Había pasado su corta vida tratando de cultivar valor y fortaleza en su mirada, incluso temor, pero al ver a la niña comprendió, su parecido físico era enorme con el de su hermano menor y estaba seguro que si a alguien el observaba con ternura, era al pequeño Shun, por lo tanto la mirada que él le brindaba a la niña era exactamente la misma.

—Tú me lo recuerdas— dijo apartando su cara.

—Mmmmm… lo supuse—dijo la niña reanudando su labor de curación— muchas veces me confundiste cuando despertabas por ratitos— la niña entristeció su semblante— ¿puede preguntarte algo?—el niño asintió, la pequeña coloco una mano sobre su hombro y le busco su mirada— ¿Por qué le pedias perdón?

El semblante de Ikki, se desencajo por completo y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, la pequeña se sintió tan mal por haber removido los recuerdos del niño, quito su mano y recogió con rapidez lo que había traído para curarle y partió, justo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, la ronca voz de Ikki la detuvo.

—Por abandonarlo…—dijo el pequeño apretando sus dientes.

— ¿Cómo?..– dijo la rubia retrocediendo unos pasos

—Como escuchaste, lo abandone, le prometí que estaría a su lado y permití que nos separaran y ahora si no consigo esa estúpida armadura no lo poder ver jamás yo…

—Entonces ¿que esperas?

—¿Perdón?

— Sí que esperas para levantarte de esa cama— la niña le sonrió y en su rostro vio a su hermano una vez más— no te des por vencido, creo que Shun estaría orgulloso de ti si lo usas como tu inspiración,…si te sirve de algo, yo creo en ti Ikki –y diciendo esto se alejó sin darse cuenta que había sembrado la semilla de la esperanza en el pecho de su nuevo amigo— que descanses— exclamo al cerrar la puerta.

No sabía exactamente como pero esa niña rubia había colocado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

Creando esperanzas

Un rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas hasta dar con su rostro, apretó sus parpados intentando de forma inútil que la claridad no traspasara más, lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la poca oscuridad que todavía quedaba en la habitación, poco apoco abrió sus ojos aun cargados de sueño y la vio, ahí de pie junto a el sillón donde él dormía, con un vestido corto, seguro perteneciente a la hija de alguna criada y su rostro ligeramente inclinado junto a un par de ojos purpura que lo observaban

— ¿De verdad estás despierto?— dijo la pelimorada con sus bracitos cruzados.

Impresionado, el Wyvern abandonó el sillón e incorporándose levantó sus brazos y se estiró, meneó su cabeza hasta hacer crujir sus huesos y mientras bostezaba observo sonreír a la niña— ¿Desde hace cuando está observándome, señorita Pandora?—dijo al fin

Con la más sincera de las sonrisas, la niña se acercó hasta tomar una de las manos del juez—desde hace rato… y ¿sabías que hablas dormido?

Aquella expresión lo había dejado boquiabierto, sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron como plato y detuvo su respiración, los colores que su rostro iba tomando pasaban del rosa al rojo constantemente, tenso sus brazos y cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño más de lo que podía, sintió la mano de la pequeña alejarse de él, aunque no lo admitiera, tenía miedo de preguntarle a la niña que clase de tonterías había dicho, sobre todo porque la noche anterior, había experimentado una montaña rusa de emociones y recuerdos que incluían a la reencarnación de Pandora de doscientos años atrás, de repente la voz de la pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Aiacos hizo el desayuno, aunque no lo creas… solo viene a avisarte… realmente me extraño que no te hubieras levantado temprano, como siempre.

La niña dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, volteó un momento para verlo y sospechosamente estiro una risita traviesa, algo había escuchado y jama se lo contaría. El juez abrió sus ojos para ver perderse la pequeña con su elegante pero aun infantil caminar—No te tardes —chilló antes de desparecer.

Radamanthys negó con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar tras la pequeña, exhalo fuertemente tratando de relajarse lo más que pudiera y olvidar el mal rato de la noche anterior, apuró su paso y rápidamente alcanzo a la niña, adelantándose a ella de una manera caballerosa le abrió la puerta que separaba la sala de la cocina, sintió crispar su cuerpo al escuchar la gloriosa voz de Aiacos expresarse de la forma tan descarada que lo caracterizaba, simplemente suspiro, definitivamente ese era uno de esos días.

Follar, follar y follar, creo que no hay en el mundo mortal, algo más placentero que eso, si no tuviéramos estos cuerpos de casi niños en estos momen…tos…—el sonido rechinante de la puerta y las dos figuras que se adentraban dejaron a Aiacos con las palabras en la boca.

— Imbécil…— la mano del Wyvern se estrelló contra la nuca de Garuda— ¿cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que no vivimos solos?, mídete — Aiacos volteo con fastidio su rostro—eres un estúpido deberías agradecer que el señor Hades no ha despertado lo suficiente para hacer uso de nuestros cos…mos.

— ¿Que es… follar?—interfirió la pequeña causando que los tres muchachos fijaran su vista en ella mientras caminaba y tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

— ¿Como dice señorita?—pregunto Minos.

— ¿Que…que… quieren decir con… follar?—la pequeña recostó sus codos en la mesa y entre cruzo sus dedos para descansar su cabecita sobre ellos—debe ser algo increíble por que Aiacos se escuchaba emocionado mientras hablaba de eso—los ojos de la pequeña viajaban de uno a otro juez.

Maldita sea la esencia de la inocencia que aún vivía en ella, algunas veces se volvía, ingenuamente fastidiosa.

Y no se equivoca señorita— rompió el silencio Aiacos seguido de una gran carcajada.

Radamanthys contaba del uno al cien y viceversa, mientras Minos continuaba con su impávida personalidad, meterse en la ya cercana discusión entre esos dos no era algo que le llamara la atención, aunque a decir verdad, en ese momento si le preocupaba un poco la reacción del Wyvern, desde la revelación de poder de la pequeña el día anterior, Radamanthys había tenido un cambio de personalidad que no había pasado desapercibido para él, así que temiendo lo peor trato de suavizar el ambiente.

—Es una expresión vulgar utilizada en algunos paí…ses.

—Es como bailar…—interrumpió Aiacos.

— ¿Perdón?— Minos con ambas cejas arqueadas y Radamanthys con sus ojos entrecerrados respondieron asombrados al mismo tiempo.

— Como escucharon, follar es como bailar –esa risa sádica y los ojos del Garuda buscaban entre los mechones rubios del Wyvern algo que le encantaba, _FASTIDIO_, y sin duda lo había conseguido.

—No me provoques pedazo de animal, ¿acaso quieres confundirla?—le grito el rubio.

—Para nada mi querido compañero de armas, simplemente ilustro a la niña— dijo el pelinegro mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada.

—Lejos de ilustrarla, la estas confundiendo…— insistió más calmado Minos.

Con un ademan Radamanthys llamó a los dos jueces a una reunión de emergencia, dejando a la pequeña Pandora sentada en la mesa esperando respuestas, ya juntos los tres idearon un plan.

—No podemos dejar a Pandora con la duda, querrá saber más… — un ya estresado Minos clavaba su mirada en Radamanthys, quien asistió suavemente.

—Pero si ya le dije que es como bailar no creo que…—otro fuerte golpe por parte del Wyvern le cortó su justificación— oye… estas sensible hoy viejo….

—Te dije que no me provoques bastardo del demonio…

—Bueno, bueno en lo que estamos—replico Minos— ¿qué le diremos a la niña?—esa cara de frustración que rara vez se observaba en su rostro, solo podía traer malos augurios, si el perdía el control estaban más que seguros que la inmadurez de Aiacos, unida a la poca paciencia de Radamanthys, solo podía traer problemas y muy grandes.

—Vamos a hacer esto— dijo el Wyvern, colocando una mano en cada hombro de sus compañeros – le diremos que efectivamente es como un tipo de baile en otro país claro, y en otro idioma, y cuando pase los trece años le decimos la verdad—un momento de silencio entre los tres fue suficiente para aprobar la idea.

—Me parece, además de que, aquí a que los cumpla tal vez se dé cuenta por otro lado de la verdad, y no se moleste con nosotros por mentirle de esta forma tan ridícula —añadió Minos, los tres asintieron, y desarmando el pequeño triangulo sospechoso se sentaron en la mesa.

— Señorita Pandora, efectivamente follar es un tipo de baile en otro país —la sonrisa fingida del Grifo trajo un poco de calma a la situación, volteó a sus compañeros y con un ademan de su cabeza les insinuó hablar.

—Si claro y es emocionante—agrego Radamanthys.

—Delicioso, relajante y muy divertido—concluyo Aiacos.

La pequeña sonrió, y se recostó en su asiento, de repente su semblante relajado comenzó a fruncirse, algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Y es difícil?—sabían que esa expresión en la cara de la pequeña significaba que no bastaría con esa respuesta, ella quería algo más.

—A decir verdad no mucho, de hecho en Inglaterra todos lo saben…bailar…– un par de afilados ojos ambarinos lanzaban espadas, bombas y flechas hacia Aiacos— ¿no es así Radamanthys?

—Mira sopla nucas… — la última gota del Wyvern había sido derramada, y justo cuando se ponía de pie dispuesto a quebrarle algo más que los huesos al juez Garuda la pequeña los interrumpió.

—Oh… ¿es enserio Radamanthys?… ¿tu vienes de ahí verdad?

—Ha… si señorita pero…

— ¿Tú sabes follar?

— ¿Qué si sabe?—Exclamo cayéndose de risa Aiacos—si es un experto, anda demuéstrale a la niña— Radamanthys simplemente abrió su boca sin soltar sonido alguno, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, asteado.

— ¿Me enseñarías?— de nuevo la niña con sus enormes orbes purpura miraba al rubio con emoción, Minos podría jurar que ella se había convertido en la única capaz de apaciguar las cóleras que provocaba Aiacos en el Wyvern.

—Señorita—dijo mientras se retiraba— por ahora la esperare en el jardín hay algo más importante que debo mostrarle, así que por favor termine su desayuno— Radamanthys caminó y antes de seguir señalo a Aiacos y acercó su boca a su oído—mira coprófago de segunda, mantén tus estúpidas ocurrencias lejos de mí— Aiacos simplemente subió los hombros ante tal petición, el resto de maldiciones se confundió con murmullos en su lengua materna que aun recordaba, pero que posiblemente ofenderían hasta a el mismo hades. En definitiva ese sería un largo día.

**… … … … …**

La mañana parecía llegar más rápido de lo que quería, revolviéndose en la angosta cama donde había pasado casi ocho días, Ikki trataba de levantarse, las palabras que aquella niña le había brindado la noche anterior, revoloteaban en su cabeza, logró zafarse de las sábanas que lo mantenían prisionero y se puso de pie, realmente no tenía ganas ni de salir, arrastrando sus pies camino hasta la salida de esa habitación, justo en ese momento entendió que, no importa cuanto lo retrasara el destino no solo tocaba su puerta si no que vivía junto a él. Exhaló un par de veces, pasó ambas manos en su cara y empujando la puerta se decidió a salir.

A decir verdad no conocía la casa, había llegado en un estado crítico y supuso que cargado por su maestro, a quien todavía no conocía, el lugar era acogedor, un pequeño comedor con una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas, un cuarto para la cocina separaba dos grandes ventanas por las cuales se podía observar el imponente Fire Mountain de una y de la otra una isla vecina, se sumaban también tres puertas que guiaban a diferentes habitaciones incluyendo la de él , el pequeño recorrió con su vista cada detalle hasta reparar en la pequeña rubia que preparaba el desayuno.

—Buenos días bello durmiente— el niño contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

Aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían recibido la noche anterior de su largo sueño, lo observaban con un poco de alegría y nostalgia. La niña notó aun la reacción que provocaba en el peliazul y recordó que este la asemejaba a su hermano, decidió pasarlo por alto para no incomodarlo y como si nada coloco tres tasas en la mesa, se apresuró a servir el café en dos de los recipientes mientras observaba de reojo como el niño se arrimaba. Cabizbajo el pequeño terminó por sentarse y meter su cabeza entre el hueco que había hecho con sus brazos.

—Ikki…

— ¿Qué…?— respondió sin levantar su cara

—Mi padre vuelve hoy del santuario…

— ¿Y que con eso ?…

—Y… bueno… detesta que los niños se recuesten en la mesa, dice que solo los ebrios lo hacen y el no entrena ebrios— contestó con un dejo de preocupación, se sentó a su lado y justo cuando iba a acariciar su cabeza, el sonido de la puerta hizo saltar a ambos, era su padre.

El maestro del pequeño era un hombre soberbio de barbilla prominente y cuello corto, su contextura gruesa y atlética de piel bronceada y su cabello blanco hasta los hombros le daban un aire de superioridad, su mirada infundía respeto y temor y un par de afilados ojos grises lo comprobaban, era exageradamente disciplinado, y para él la ley del más fuerte prevalecía ante cualquier cosa, casi siempre llevaba una máscara de la bruja Rangda en su cara y debido a eso los habitantes de las islas vecinas lo apodaban el demonio o el brujo de la muerte, y su joven hija cargaba de la misma forma con ese estigma, muchos se preguntaban como una niña tan pequeña podía sobrevivir junto a ese ser despiadado, definitivamente ella era hija del mismo diablo.

El pequeño levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que lo estudiaban, se sentía incómodo y asustado, pero jamás lo demostraría.

— ¿Así que despertaste?…—dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba.

Sin apartar la mirada del mayor el peliazul asintió.

— ¿No me temes niño?— preguntó levantando una ceja y dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Nuevamente sin reflejar nada de emoción en su rostro Ikki negó con su cabeza—ni siquiera lo conozco— respondió al fin — pero supongo que es mi maestro.

El hombre soltó una carcajada—déjame verte mocoso…—lentamente el hombre rodeó al pequeño hasta perderse de su mirada y colocarse a su espalda, con un rápido movimiento levantó a el menor de su camiseta, lo giro casi en el aire y lo sujetó de su cuello con una sola mano—Lección número uno… jamás le des la espalada a un extraño—el niño luchaba para liberarse del mayor mientras le presionaba su cuello.—lección numero dos – el hombre lanzo a el pequeño contra la pared provocando una herida en su ceja – jamás demuestres miedo— esta vez, Ikki no pudo disimular una seña de terror en su mirada, el hombre se acercó y se agacho hasta tomar el mentón del pequeño con su mano—así comienza nuestro entrenamiento mocoso —el hombre soltó la cara del niño y se levantó, se dirigió hasta su habitación mientras observaba de reojo levantarse al peliazul — definitivamente comienzo a creer que no tienes ninguna posibilidad niño, viniste a el lugar correcto… para morir.

El hombre cerró con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, y la pequeña que había observado con temor todo lo que pasaba, corrió hasta el peliazul para ayudarle a levantarse, se separaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo, esta vez el hombre salió con una bolsita de tela llena de bastante dinero y se lo entregó a la niña—hay que comprar provisiones—le dijo — y llévate al alfeñique ese que te ayude con las bolsas y de paso que se compre algo decente para vestir, me siento agotado— y diciendo esto se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se encerró.

—Vamos Ikki— decía la niña mientras jalaba al pequeño—déjame curarte primero.

El pequeño ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, ¿qué todo en su vida tenía que ser así de malo?, luego volteó hacia la niña y recordó la promesa de su hermano, lucharía por conseguir esa armadura y volvería por Shun, nada lo haría retractarse, ni ese hombre que sería aparte de su maestro, su verdugo. El trago amargo paso con unas venditas que esmeralda puso en la herida y un poco de hielo en las marcas rojas del cuello del peliazul.

—Listo—dijo con una sonrisa no correspondida, el pequeño simplemente subió sus hombros, la magnitud de la fuerza de su maestro no pasaba desapercibida en su cuerpo, la pequeña busco su rostro y tomo una de sus manos— recuerda que no estás solo Ikki— el pequeño frunció el ceño—me tienes a mi ahora, prometo que te curare las veces que sea necesario.

El pequeño levanto una ceja y mostro una sonrisa retorcida.

—Wow que excelente, ¿estarás a mi lado cada vez que tu padre intente asesinarme?, wiiii… que suerte— exclamó con tono sarcástico el peli azul.

—Oye…— la rubia golpeó suavemente su hombre—eres un mal agradecido— luego adelantándose a el peliazul le miro de una forma divertida—por lo menos veras algo lindo antes de morir ¿no crees?

—Hey… engreída — dijo sonrojándose

Ambos niños corrieron hasta perderse tras la montaña, si algo era suficiente para recuperarse en ese momento, era la esperanza que aún vivía en él y la compañía de esa niña, que en pocos días había llenado el vacío de su corazón solo con su presencia.

**… … … … …**

—Thanatos… — la voz de su gemelo lo sorprendió mientras llegaba — ¿me preguntaba dónde estabas metido? Pero… supongo fue importante como parar dejar solo al cuerpo del señor hades.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en discusión con su igual en ese momento, finalmente tomo asiento en una silla de mármol y suspiro—¿no tengo derecho a salir y estirarme un rato?—sonrió— pasar día y noche encerrado es este paraíso se ha convertido en algo tan usual y tan aburrido, además tú estabas aquí también, él no estaba solo.

—Como sea—dijo acercándose al pelinegro— sabes que debemos vigilar a el cuerpo de nuestro señor, recuérdalo, solo debemos salir en caso de extrema urgencia— el rubio tomó asiento delante del dios de la muerte.

Thanatos volteó a su gemelo, levantó su mano y una esfera color púrpura comenzó a formar la silueta de una mujer— ¿acaso… no lo sentiste Hypnos?—preguntó clavando esu mirada en la curiosa forma.

— ¿Sentir que?—preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Su cosmos…

— ¿De quién?... explicate, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

—Pandora… está despertando…

El rubio ahora lo comprendía, como dioses habían tenido la inmortalidad de su lado, poder, riqueza, todo lo que deseaban, menos amor, en el pasado esa relación enfermiza entre Radamanthys y Pandora habían llenado a su querido gemelo de sentimientos mortales, celos, envidia, se había sentido traicionado, aquella mujer que en algún momento lo idolatro, lo había dejado por un inmundo espectro. Hypnos se levantó mientras su gemelo se mantenía fijo sobre la figura femenina que había trazado con su energía, se agachó lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído—no importa que hagas, o como la hagas, el amor es algo que ni el mismo Zeus puede manipular, ¿comprendes gemelo?, jamás harás su corazón latir por ti— terminó con una cínica sonrisa.

La esfera de energía desapareció de la mano del pelinegro mientras la cerraba con rabia, su gemelo tenía razón, si quería haberse ganado la admiración de esa mujer, el primer error fue colocarla cerca de esos tres jueces, jamás se entregaría e el por su propia cuenta, de repente, una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro, él era un dios y tenía algo más fuerte que su corazón en sus manos, su vida—cuando cumpla doce, su cosmos explotara finalmente y el resto de espectros aparecerá a su servicio, no necesitara de esos tres jueces nunca…

—Querrás decir de ese juez—Thanatos volteo sus ojos con fastidio hacia su igual que mantenía su sonrisa intacta.

— Si, Si, Radamanthys… especialmente de él, su lugar está en Caina, y como primer guardián y juez del inframundo, una vez despiertos los espectros, el estará demasiado ocupado con su ejército y tendrá que dejarnos a la niña… además tendré una sorpresa preparada para él.

Una carcajada se dejó escuchar de parte del rubio, escuchar esas ideas tan infantiles del dios de la muerte, era simplemente increíble—espero que entiendas que jamás tendrás… su corazón—extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro del pelinegro pero este la tomo con furia

— Puede ser que jamás tenga su corazón, pero por lo menos tendré su alma y si no puede ser mía no será de nadie más…—dijo soltando la mano de Hypnos — de nadie—susurró.

**... … … … …**

—¿Qué estaba pagando?— se llegó a preguntar el Wyvern después de tan entretenido desayuno que ni probó, se dejó caer en una de las sillas que ya hacían en el jardín principal, cerro sus ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, suavemente enredo sus dedos entre su cabello para masajear, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, había calma, mucha calma… demasiada por cierto.

—Aghhhhhhh… lo sentimos señorita… no… quería…mos aggghhhhhh

Una diminuta sonrisa adorno los labios de Radamanthys antes esas voces tan conocidas que se quejaban dentro de la casa, levantó su rostro y volteó hacia la puerta para ver salir a una enojada pandora con sus puños cerrados y ceño fruncido, le hizo gracia verla detenerse para exhalar y rebajar su ira, como nueva emprendió su camino al lado del Wyvern, giro sobre sus talones y tomo asiento en otra silla frente a el juez.

— ¿Qué?...— preguntó indignada

—Nada…— dijo el juez acomodándose.

— Ya sé de qué hablaba Aiacos… degenerados… los tres por mentirme –dijo la pequeña cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo de nuevo el ceño.

—Ah…—El juez entrecerró sus ojos, se recostó en la silla y coloco sus manos en los recuesta brazos.

— ¿Y solo dices ah? , no tienes nada que agregar, no se… ¿lo siento tal vez?—la cara de la pequeña haciendo muecas y ademanes era realmente divertida.

— ¿Lo siento?—preguntó el Wyvern levantando una ceja—pero no tengo nada que lamentar…

—P...Pero—contesto la niña abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos.

—Nada de peros señorita, hay cosas más importantes que hacer y a partir de hoy trabajaremos más fuerte, ¿comprendido?— se acercó casi intimidante.

La pequeña asintió, si ella era la única en calmar su mal humor, él era el único en hacerla entender.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo, dentro de dos años cumplirá doce y a esa edad su cosmos explotará y por lo tanto necesitamos mejorar cada técnica y manejo para que esté lista, cuando el señor hades despierte, necesitara una Heraldo fuerte a su lado, a mi lado… es decir a nuestro lado, el de los espectros y…y todos—por un momento se sintió acalorado y agradeció al Meikai por no hacer tan evidente su desliz ante la niña— a su lado—pensó con tristeza, eso jamás pasaría, negó con su cabeza regañándose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado al hablar.

La niña con su rostro inclinado lo observaba detenidamente, esos enormes orbes purpura le escudriñaban el alma a través de su mirada ambarina, por un momento la sostuvieron hasta que la niña hablo.

—Ya estoy lista… ¿qué debo aprender?—las palabras de la pequeña lo sacaron de sus pensamientos como usualmente pasaba.

—Su cosmos… hoy comenzaremos a educar su cosmos.

— ¿Es tan importante que lo haga?—dijo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Al educarlo podría localizar la presencia de cualquier espectro o persona, así este al otro lado del mundo, ¿recuerda cuando la llevé a buscar aquellos niños?—la niña asintió un poco incomoda—bueno, una vez que lo perfeccione podrá recorrer el mundo entero, conforme su poder vaya aumentando la vida del inframundo también, por eso debemos ser cautelosos.

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces Wyvern?— dijo la niña suspirando con una sonrisa al saber que muy pronto vería ese par de hermanos una vez mas.

**… … … … …**

¿Cuánto habían caminado?, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que sus pies lo estaban matando y su cabeza ardía con el sol sobre sus espaldas, no entendía como esa niña ni siquiera chistaba, a su lado se sentía tan inútil, pero claro jamás permitiría que una niña le ganara, de repente la playa se abrió camino ante ellos.

— ¡Llegamos!— dijo señalando un pequeño bote— tenemos que remar hasta la isla vecina.

—Wow un momento…— dijo el peliazul con sus brazos cruzados— ¿pretendes que me monte en esa cosa?—la niña asintió—jamás… estás loca—negó con su cabeza.

—Ikki… no seas testarudo, no me obligues a meterte a la fuerza…—dijo la pequeña tomando posición de pelea.

El peliazul chasqueó la lengua, no quería discutir y era evidente que, de no ir tendría que aguantarse a su recién conocido maestro —bueno ya que —replico metiéndose en el pequeño barco— pero que conste que no te tengo miedo.

Esmeralda sonrió con aire ganador, tomo los dos remos y se los entrego.

—Esmeralda… en mi vida he utilizado un par de estas cosas—dijo el pequeño cruzando sus brazos y levantando una ceja.

—Bueno… mi padre suele hacerlo… yo jamás he remado, y además tu eres el hombre— dijo mientras sonreía.

— ¿El hombre?—preguntó arqueando sus cejas—pero si aún soy un…

— ¿Un inútil?—interrumpió la niña

— ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que eres un Inútil… lo haré yo…—dijo la rubia sentándose en medio.

El niño resopló, arrebató los remos de las manos de la pequeña y comenzaron la travesía, ¿punto débil de Ikki? Su inquebrantable orgullo.

Casi veinte minutos después, ya con sus brazos adoloridos, habían tocado tierras vecinas, en esa isla el ambiente era totalmente diferente, lleno de gente, personas de todas partes del mundo llenaban las calles del lugar, un mercado de los lugareños se extendía casi por toda la costa llenándola de colores, aromas y sonidos embriagadores, a lo largo del muelle barcos de negociantes llamaban la atención de los turistas, todo era casi mágico, a diferencia de la isla de la reina muerte, este lugar recibía a sus visitantes con paisajes verdes y llenos de vida, cerca de unas rocas justo debajo de ese lugar los pequeños dejaron su pequeña nave.

Sin perder mucho tiempo la pequeña lo tomó de la mano y llevo a un lado del bullicioso mercado, de una bolsa que había guardado con cuidado, saco dos capas con capuchas y extendió una al niño—colócate esto, la gente del pueblo es supersticiosa y nos temen a mí y a mi padre, dicen que soy la hija del diablo y que nuestra presencia trae mala suerte a su isla— la niña lo observo de pies a cabeza— además no es por ofender pero, no luces tan presentable que digamos— rio.

El peliazul rodó sus ojos y con disgusto se colocó la capa, sigilosamente siguió a la pequeña hasta los puestos de frutas y granos, con mucha paciencia cargo las bolsas que poco a poco la rubia iba comprando, sus cortos brazos no daban casi abasto mientras la niña seguía pidiendo y pagando, al final una bolsa de tela improvisada por su capa tuvo que ser necesaria.

—Listo—dijo volteando la niña —falta solo tu ropa, y ya sé quién me puede ayudar.

Sin permitirle contestar la pequeña avanzó más rápido hasta perderse entre la gente dejando solo al peliazul con todas las cargas, exhalo y con tranquilidad siguió por donde la había visto desaparecer, de repente unas manos lo jalaron hacia la oscuridad de un callejón, un dedo sobre sus labios y ese par de ojos verdes casi le hacen caer del susto.

— ¡Oye!…— exclamó molesto.

—Shhhh ven conmigo— tomó su brazo y lo llevo hasta una puerta casi escondida— él es el curandero del pueblo se llama Erario, el conoció a mi madre.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta llevando a el peliazul con ella, dentro, la habitación se iluminaba con un delgado hilo de luz que se colaba entre unas cortinas viejas, en lo que parecía una cocina cientos de botellas de diferentes colores y tamaños se repartían por todas las paredes en estantes de madera, en el centro una mesa, y sobre ella varios pergaminos y cuadernos con apuntes se mantenían abiertos, tras de una puerta cubierta con una curiosa cortina de conchitas se adentraba un hombre, pequeño, de tez bronceada y cabellos blancos, cubierto con una túnica blanca amarrada a la cintura con un cordón dorado, graciosamente se balanceaba al andar ayudado de un bastón, se sorprendió al ver los dos niños en su casa.

— ¿Que desean pequeños?—preguntó el hombre en un tono tranquilo.

— ¡Anciano!— chillo la niña mientras se destapaba su cabeza.

— ¡Esmeralda!…—el hombre recibió a la pequeña con un efusivo abrazo— cada vez te pareces más a tu madre—el anciano acaricio con ternura el rostro de la niña mientras la dejaba ir.

La pequeña jaló de nuevo al peliazul que todavía no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—Este es Ikki, el discípulo de mi padre —el peliazul destapó su rostro a el anciano, el hombre se acercó, suavemente tocó su herida sobre la ceja, luego levanto su mentón y observó las enrojecidas marcas en el cuello del niño, negó con su cabeza y se alejó.

— ¿Ya conociste a tu maestro he?—preguntó el hombre, tomo varias botellas de color azul y mezcló con algunas raíces en un pequeño plato, todavía no me explico cómo se enamoró tu madre de él, ella era un ángel—termino la mezcla y coloco un poco en la ceja del niño y entrego el resto a la pequeña—esto servirá para la ceja,… y las que vengan, cuando necesites más me avisas— la niña sonrió.

—Pero anciano no era ese el favor que necesitaba— la rubia tomó la mano del hombre— el necesita ropa y no puedo revelar mi identidad, ¿recuerdas? – con pesar el hombre afirmo con su cabeza.

—Está bien yo te llevare, solo que tengo un pequeño inconveniente—el hombre abrió una ventana que daba a el pequeño patio de su casa, ahí entre las plantas que cultivaba el anciano una melena castaña saltaba sin descanso— Hellen —llamo el viejo, la pequeña se detuvo y volteo, inmediatamente corrió y salió bajo la misma cortina de conchitas.

—Abuelo, Abuelo—chillaba la niña sin dejar de brincar.

—Mira quien vino de visita…— señaló a la rubia.

—Esmeraldaaa—la rubia alzó a la pequeñita que reclamaba sus brazos, luego metiendo su pequeña cabeza entre el pecho de la rubia señalo a el peliazul.

—ha, él es Ikki, es mi amigo, salúdalo es gentil.

El peliazul le sonrió, y toco su cabecita revolviendo sus rizos castaños, la pequeña le devolvió su sonrisa

—Bueno entonces espéranos acá, yo y el pequeño iremos a comprar algo de ropa, mientras tú me cuidaras a Hellen— el anciano tomo su bastón y llevo a el peliazul de nuevo a el mercado.

No todo era tan malo, tal vez se estaba precipitando, pensó el futuro fénix.

**… … … … …**

Desde que los niños habían partido, la mansión Kido había quedado sumergida en un silencio abrumador, de vez en cuando la pequeña Saori llenaba por minutos la soledad de la casa, pero hacia unos días su abuelo había caído en cama y los médicos no daban señal de buenas noticias, una enfermedad coronaria consumía la vida del anciano cada día más.

La pequeña Saori pasaba al lado de su abuelo sosteniendo su mano y contando fantasiosas historias, si no tocando una que otra canción en el piano de la sala, jugando con alguna criada en el jardín frente a la habitación de su abuelo o simplemente recostada en las barandas del balcón observando los vacíos jardines, la pequeña caprichosa de cabellos lilas cumpliría siete ese año y una gran fiesta se organizaría a como diera lugar, su abuelo puesto en reposo arreglaba hasta el último de los detalles de su testamento y del cumpleaños de la pequeña, aun sabiendo que por su avanzada edad no había posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir a otro ataque a su corazón, pero aun así el viejo se negaba a dar oscuridad a la vida de su amada nieta.

Ese día en especial no se sentía para nada bien, llamó a su mayordomo a la habitación, y sin esperar segunda orden Tatsumi se hizo presente ante su señor, con un ademan de sus manos despidió el resto de la servidumbre quedando solo él y señor Kido.

—Tatsumi, mi fiel empleado, necesito que me hagas una promesa – el hombre asintió— cuando te contrate, ya tenía a cargo mi hermosa nieta— el hombre tomo una foto con la pequeña en una cuna, la observo y dos lagrimas corrieron por sus arrugadas mejillas.

—Mi señor, no debe tener emociones fuertes…—el anciano le colocó una mano en su hombro y negó con su cabeza.

—Hay algo muy importante que debes saber—Tatsumi asintió , sabía que el hombre no se iba a detener aunque se lo pidiera—hace siete años hice un viaje a la antigua Grecia, y en uno de mis recorridos me topé con tres jóvenes, no pasaban más de los quince años, dos de ellos sostenían a una chiquilla embarazada en malas condiciones y el otro una caja dorada con un centauro labrado— el hombre observo hacia la ventana donde podía ver a Saori jugar—Tatsumi, Saori es la reencarnación de Atena de esta época —el mayordomo se sorprendió ante tal confesión— su madre murió al dar a luz cuando la interné en el hospital a causa del cansancio al que fue expuesta, ante ellos juré protegerla hasta que cumpliera doce años, según ellos a esa edad su cosmos puede explotar sin poner en riesgo su calidad de humana —volteo la mirada hacia su empleado y retiro su mano— le prometí a esos jóvenes que les ayudaría a encontrar a el doceavo caballero de oro, puesto que el verdadero dueño de la armadura estaba bajo la influencia de ares y era incapaz de vestirla, me explicaron también que Hades el dios del inframundo, volvería dentro de trece años y ella necesitaría a sus ochenta y ocho caballeros por eso mandé a esos pequeños a buscar las armaduras de bronce, ellos forman el verdadero ejercito de Palas Athena y deberán proteger a mi niña, esos muchachos revestidos de oro juraron regresar después de ganar la batalla contra Ares y devolver a su diosa a su hogar— el hombre suspiro con pesar—yo he mantenido contacto con uno de ellos, Shion, solo debemos esperar que regresen y la lleven sana y salva hasta un lugar llamado Santuario, lastimosamente a mi nieta le espera una batalla que debe ganar, Tatsumi, sé que los niños jamás la abandonaran—el anciano miro a los ojos de su empleado— pero aun así, deberás jurarme que la protegerás hasta que los niños y los jóvenes de oro regresen.

El hombre asintió— lo juro mi señor, protegeré a la pequeña Saori a costa de mi propia vida—sonriendo el anciano durmió para no despertar jamás. El mayordomo salió de la habitación con el semblante desencajado, camino hasta la niña, y simplemente la abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

REGALOS ESPECIALES

Una fuerte lluvia y un frio increíble azotaban las montañas alemanas, por los grandes ventanales de la torre que sobresalía del castillo Heinstein , resbalaban hilos de agua formando curiosas figuras, caras, ojos, cuerpos, a veces terroríficas, a veces divertidas, Pandora lo había autonombrado su lugar especial, ya que ahí pasaba horas de horas escondida entre libros y recuerdos, era un lugar mágico, confeccionado como un mirador para su madre, tenía una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Mittenwald, desde ahí, las luces de las casas parecían pequeñas estrellas y algunas veces el viento traía consigo los ruidos de sus habitantes, en época navideña el gran árbol colocado en medio del parque, brindaba aún más un entorno mágico al pequeño pueblo y las notas de los violines y cellos llenaban de nostalgia todo el bosque, ahí, bajo una frazada caliente y una chimenea apenas iluminada, la niña tatareaba mientras rellenaba un extraño rompecabezas.

Detuvo por un momento su canción y entrecerró sus ojos, lentamente volteo hacia la puerta, se sentía vigilada, un fuerte rayo la hizo respingarse y colocar la mano en su pecho, la luz que emanaba de las centellas de electricidad lleno toda la habitació ó sus ojos y suspiró, un cosquilleo en su cuello la hizo abrirlos rápidamente encontrándose ante ella con un colgante que flotaba alrededor de su nuca, rápidamente intentó girar pero dos enormes brazos la sostuvieron.

—Tranquila…pequeña Pandora…— el sonido de esa ronca voz cerca de su oído y el cosmos que emanaba de ese extraño ser la hizo temblar, se sentía asustada, vulnerable, como nunca.

— ¡Radaman!…— intento gritar la niña, pero su voz no salió más.

Aquellos brazos que la sostenían, suavemente la giraron— ¿no me reconoces?—pregunto el Dios de la muerte atrapando su mirada—que desilusión, debo de sentirme ofendido entonces… cuanto a pasado ¿dos, tres, siete años desde que abriste el cofre y nos liberaste?—le pregunto con sorna.

La niña lo observo fijamente, frunció el ceño y se relajó, el dios percibió la calma y libero la voz de la pequeña.

—Se quién eres, el dios de la muerte…Thanatos — dijo Pandora—mi señor aún no ha despertado, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Vaya… pero ese Wyvern te tiene bien educada niña… —soltándola con una de sus manos, le coloco un dedo en la punta de su diminuta nariz—que bueno, pero déjame decirte que estas enorme y… preciosa…— se alejó de ella y antes de seguir caminando tomó el colgante que aun flotaba— este es un regalo de mi parte pequeña— bajó frente a ella el collar que rápidamente se ubicó en su cuello—tómalo como un adelanto de nuestro acuerdo de vida eterna, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa en su boca— con el puesto considérate … casi inmortal

La niña se mantenía inmóvil, con su respiración agitada sujetó el colgante que ya hacía en su cuello y lo observó, una curiosa cadena con pequeñas perlas y afilados dientes de marfil adornaban el objeto, podía sentir su poder aunque no lo comprendiera en su totalidad, se distrajo por un momento en la oscura magnificencia de su regalo.

Mientras, Thanatos la observaba pérdida en él objeto—al fin te tengo mi niña—pensó para sí mismo y con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

Un fuerte trueno despertó de su letargo a la niña haciéndola tropezarse con uno de los almohadones, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación, estaba por primera vez muy asustada.

**… … … … …**

Los entrenamientos en la isla subían de intensidad conforme pasaban los meses, llegando casi a convertirse en una tortura para el peliazul, su maestro había llegado inclusive a colgarlo de cabeza en una de las fumarolas del volcán para hacer flexiones, también lo había puesto a practicar bajo el inclemente sol las primeras patadas de defensa, por lo tanto ningún día se escapaba de las ideas macabras de su maestro Guilty, ya comenzaba a creer que en verdad lo quería muerto, pero él jamás se daría por vencido.

Al volver a la casa, la pequeña Esmeralda los esperaba con alguna comida preparada y en el cuarto de Ikki mientras su padre no estaba llevaba gasas, un poco de alcohol y el ungüento que el anciano preparaba todos los meses desde la primera vez que los había visto en la isla, una vez terminada la cena, la niña a escondidas ingresaba a su habitación y se empeñaba en curar al peliazul, cosa que le permita sanar las heridas del día en menor tiempo y mantenerse al nivel que su maestro exigía, así habían cultivado una hermosa amistad en medio de tanta adversidad.

Pero estos días habían estado más relajados, claro que con una que otra grosería por parte de Guilty al perder la paciencia con el peliazul, pero esa semana el hombre había intentado por primera vez encender el cosmos del pequeño, ese día en especial habían pasado toda la mañana frente a frente hasta el anochecer, tanto maestro como alumno arrodajados sobre la arena frente a la cabaña , el poder de su maestro se reflejaba en una aura anaranjada que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta, luego en una de sus manos una esfera más parecida a una llama comenzaba a formarse, Ikki la observaba asombrado y trataba de concentrarse, pero él jamás había escuchado sobre el cosmos, él era un niño casi normal, ese tipo de cosas se adelantaban a su conocimiento. El pequeño fruncía su ceño, y apretaba sus labios, pero nada, no pasaba nada.

—Que fastidio contigo mocoso— decía el mayor levantándose— llevamos casi seis meses entrenando, por lo menos deberías poder encender tu cosmos a lo mínimo, no puedes ni crear una minúscula esfera— el hombre observo al niño y bufo, le dio la espalda y se adentró en la casa—vamos, es todo por hoy.

Eso era raro, sin heridas, sin palabras extremadamente groseras, ese era un día para celebrar, Ikki sonrió disimuladamente y se incorporó, rápidamente siguió a su maestro.

Al entrar él ya estaba sentado en la mesa degustando un enorme pescado, hizo señas al niño de lavarse para comer, cosa que no espero segunda orden, una vez los tres cenando en silencio el hombre se percató de algo, tanto su hija como su discípulo no perdían ni un solo detalle de sus movimientos, cosa que le hizo gracia, soltó una carcajada de repente que hizo que ambos niños respingaran en su asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó—no me digas que te hace falta que te deje medio muerto zoquete—el peliazul negó con su cabeza y se refugió en su plato de igual forma la niña, mientras él se burlaba del miedo que les infundía—Esta noche hay una fiesta en la isla vecina, así que quiero que se duerman temprano no regresare rápido, quiero distraerme—terminando de hablar, el mayor se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, ambos niños se miraron con duda y levantaron sus hombros.

Como todas las noches los pequeños lavaron platos, secaron, limpiaron, sacudieron y se prepararon para dormir, el peliazul se adentró en su habitación, cambio su ropa y aunque era aún un poco temprano, recuperar horas de sueño nunca estaba de más, se terminó de arreglar y se recostó, rápidamente los brazos de Morfeo lo recibieron.

**… … … … …**

Sumido como en un sueño profundo, el cuerpo de hades reposaba en los campos elíseos, a su lado un rubio con una estrella en la frente le cuidaba, el cielo azul que cubría el celestial recinto comenzó a oscurecerse.

—Vaya… como que se te está haciendo costumbre desaparecer sin avisar mi querido gemelo—dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

El dios de la muerte simplemente lo ignoro

— ¿Se lo diste?— pregunto con duda el rubio pero una sonrisa fue su única respuesta—Supongo que estas feliz o ¿me equivoco?— Hypnos continuaba su monologo sin obtener respuesta en la voz de Thanatos—bueno si no quieres hablar del asunto…— el rubio se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

—Claro que estoy feliz… — Hypnos se detuvo sin voltear la cara— todo salió a la perfección, la niña usa el collar y eso me da más oportunidad de controlarla— el dios de la muerte sonrió para sí.

—Lo que sea que haga ese collar espero que funcione… no quiero reírme en tu cara— contesto el rubio con sorna—ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí el amor y la muerte caminan de la mano… pero en tu caso, no llevan el mismo rumbo.

El dios de la muerte se levantó molesto, el cinismo de su hermano le producía dolor de cabeza, pasó a su lado sin darle la cara, sabía que una sádica sonrisa adornaba su rostro en ese momento, lleno de rabia golpeo uno de los pilares del templo donde se encontraban haciendo retumbar el lugar.

—Cuidado con lo que haces Thanatos, no vaya a ser que provoques una guerra antes de tiempo, el Wyvern puede ser muy leal, pero sobreprotegerá a la niña a costa de su vida si es necesario y lo sabes— Hypnos camino hasta el pelinegro y coloco la mano en su hombro—¿qué explicación le darás al señor hades cuando despierte y vea que el primer juez está muerto? y no exactamente por una causa que valga la pena si no por uno de tus berrinches.

— Gracias por los ánimos Hypnos, no esperaba menos de ti— contesto entre dientes – con ese collar ella entenderá que a mi lado será poderosa, le hare comprender que yo soy capaz de hacerla indestructible, inmortal.

— Hermano, Hermano, como me gustaría darte toda la razón del mundo, pero no creo que cupido tenga ganas de ayudarte con semejante idea.

— No necesito ayuda de ningún estúpido arquero, conmigo me basta.

— Como digas, me retirare un rato, comienzo a sentir el aire pesado a tu lado, no quiero asfixiarme con tus ridículos suspiros.

Thanatos lo observo marcharse, bufo mientras se sentaba al lado del cuerpo que dormía, de repente una pequeña duda se creaba en su cabeza, ¿sería que fracasaría?, no, un dios jamás fracasa en lo que se propone.

**… … … … …**

—Ikki… Ikki—su nombre lo hizo abrir los ojos, suavemente giro sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar al otro lado de la cama, tomo un pequeño reloj y observo la hora, diez minutos más y marcarían las once de la noche, buscando en la oscuridad trato de ubicar la dueña de esa voz, detrás de la puerta una conocida figurita asomaba medio cuerpo.

—Esmeralda… ¿qué quieres?... vete a dormir—dijo arropándose de nuevo.

La niña entro a al dormitorio del pequeño y de puntitas se subió a su cama.

—Anda, levántate —decía mientras mecía el cuerpo del peliazul.

— Mas te vale que sea muy importante, porque realmente tengo demasiado sueño— reclamó el futuro fénix mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— Ikki vamos a la otra isla…

El pequeño no podía creerlo, él sabía que ella era una niña inquieta y que acostumbraba llevarlo a cometer alguna que otra travesura. ¿Pero navegar en un bote?, ¿en medio de la oscuridad?, ¿hasta la otra isla?, ¿dónde de seguro estaba su querido maestro?, no… Eso no estaba bien, era como ir a una muerte segura, jamás lo haría.

— Nooo… ¿estás loca?… jamás… me niego a cometer esa estupidez — el peliazul se cruzó de brazos y enrollo sus piernas sobre la cama

—Ohhh vamos Ikki jamás he visto esa fiesta…—la niña le rogaba jalando su brazo –por favooorr –casi suplicaba.

De reojo el pequeño la observaba, sus enormes ojos verdes casi cristalinos y un pequeño puchero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo cometer la locura de su vida, pero cerrando sus ojos recordaba las dolorosas practicas con su maestro y solo imaginaba la reacción de este al encontrarlo a él con su hija en medio de la noche en un bote, definitivamente eso sería la muerte.

Viéndose derrotada la rubia salió de la habitación, cabizbaja arrastro los pies hasta la puerta y al salir la tiró con tanta fuerza que hizo respingar al peliazul, sintiéndose liberado se recostó de nuevo, cerro sus ojos dispuesto a recuperar el sueño interrumpido, pero un conocido ruido no le permitía conciliar el sueño una vez más, en la habitación de al lado podía escuchar a esmeralda sollozar, se incorporó nuevamente tomo con desgana una camisa y se encamino hacia la otra habitación—_Maldición_…— murmuro, Esmeralda había ganado otra vez.

Llego hasta la puerta dela habitación de su maestro y toco, al no recibir respuesta se adentró, lentamente se abrió paso hasta la cama donde la pequeña lloraba lastimosamente boca abajo

— ¿Esmeralda?...—suavemente acaricio el cabello de la niña— oye… no podemos ir a la otra isla… ¿lo sabes verdad?, si tu padre nos ve nos matara, bueno me matara primero —la pequeña asintió— pero entrenando con el descubrí que hay un lugar en la montaña donde podemos ver y escuchar de largo lo que hagan en la otra playa ¿te parece?—la rubia lentamente se giró hasta sentarse en la cama, limpio sus actuadas lágrimas y sonrió.

— Vamos… ¿que esperamos?— dijo la rubia ahora con una sonrisa.

Boquiabierto Ikki se dio cuenta del gran engaño de la niña, simplemente sonrió negando con su cabeza, no había duda que esa niña había aprendido a manipularlo.

Se colocaron las capuchas que utilizaban en la isla vecina para ir de compras, Ikki rogando por su alma, que sentía se le salía con cada paso que daba fuera de la casa y Esmeralda realmente emocionada por ver a la lejanía la isla en tiempos de fiesta.

Ya lejos se adentraron entre las rocas hasta encontrar un camino oculto que los llevaría hasta la cima de la montaña, una vez arriba la vista era majestuosa, Ikki tenía razón, toda la playa brillaba a lo lejos con la luz de la luna llena y algunas antorchas , el viento, un poco calmo esa noche, traía consigo ritmos de tambores y canticos isleños, la enorme fogata en medio de la arena hacia ver a las personas como diminutas hormiguitas, se sentaron a la par, el peliazul veía de reojo a la niña, esta cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba impregnar por el suave vaivén de la música sumada al susurro de las olas, sonrió mientras devolvía su mirada a la isla, cerró sus ojos igual que esmeralda esperando que la magia también surtiera efecto en él.

— ¿Sabes que celebran?—pregunto la niña interrumpiendo al peliazul, el simplemente negó con su cabeza — la erupción de Fire Mountain hace más de veinte años, mi padre dice que fue devastador, casi todos murieron, y el resto huyo a la isla vecina.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos, la observo y miro con recelo el enorme volcán que se elevaba a sus espaldas, luego devolvió la vista hacia la costa y observo como un hombre se aproximaba a la gran hoguera y encendía dos tubos largos que brillaban cada vez más.

—_Fuegos… artificiales…—_ murmuro con una retorcida sonrisa

—¿Cómo dices?—pregunto la pequeña, pero no necesito saberlo del peliazul, pues una explosión que lleno el cielo de colores la hizo casi caerle encima a su amigo.

El pequeño rio y recibió un merecido golpe en su pecho por parte de la rubia.

—Son fuegos artificiales boba—dijo sobando su pecho— en Japón hacían actividades llenas de eso, en la mansión donde vivíamos casi todos los fines de semana los contrataban, mi hermano… los detestaba— dijo borrando su sonrisa.

Iba a reclamar que ella ya conocía eso y que la explosión simplemente la había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo observó con nostalgia borrar la sonrisa, odiaba verlo así, de repente una idea hizo que mordiera su labio inferior con picardía.

—Esta fiesta se celebra cada cinco años—le dijo la rubia—así el demonio de Fire Mountain no despertara más— la niña escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas de nuevo, de repente y como impulsada por un rayo se puso de pie frente a el peliazul —¿sabes que es tradición regalar algo especial antes de la media noche?—pregunto la niña

—No… ¿Regalar?, pero no tengo nada que darte—contesto clavando sus azules ojos en ella.

Lentamente la pequeña le tendió la mano al peliazul y lo jalo para obligarle a levantarse.

—Yo si…pero debes cerrar tus ojos—dijo seriamente.

El pequeño levanto una ceja, de menos que fuera tan pequeño como una cucaracha, o que antes de salir hubiese ocultado algo en su ropa dudaba que la niña hablara con la verdad, pero nada tenía que perder así que obedeció.

La pequeña por su lado se acercó, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y cerro sus ojos, lentamente depósito un tierno beso en sus labios, un beso que el futuro fénix no rechazo, uno sencillo e inocente, el tiempo, el viento, el sonido, todo se detuvo por un momento hasta que suavemente separaron sus pequeñas bocas, el peliazul mantenía aun así sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Ikki?... ya puedes abrir los ojos, ese era mi regalo—un tinte rosado se dejaba ver en dos pares de mejillas, el pequeño abrió lentamente sus ojos, los rizos rubios de la niña bailoteaban en su frente y sus enormes orbes verdes parecían brillar bajo la luna, por primera vez la veía con otros ojos y estaba… hermosa, bajó su mirada apenado y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, la niña le hizo segunda, volvieron la vista a la playa vecina donde la hoguera se quemaba cada vez más.

En completo silencio la niña volvió a su posición inicial con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus bracitos rodeándola, la quietud con que estaba el peliazul la acongojaba, pensó por un momento que había sido mala idea, levanto su cara para comentar algo pero la mano de su amigo se deslizo sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia él, esta vez las palabras sobraban, la niña sonrió y descanso su cabeza en el hombro del futuro fénix, el simplemente la observo de reojo y suspiro, mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

**… … … … …**

De puntas caminó por todo el castillo, la tormenta la mantenía nerviosa, cada resplandor era un salto, antes de seguir hasta su habitación, decidió correr a través de los pasillos en busca de ese ser que le brindaba seguridad, recorrió lo más que pudo tratando de ubicar con su mirada aquel objetivo hasta llegar a la sala donde ardía una enorme chimenea, ahí sentado en uno de los sillones el joven Radamanthys de pierna cruzada sostenía un libro viejo de los hermanos Grimm y en la otra un vaso con hielo y delicioso whisky, no era amante de la lectura, pero en noches como esa adoraba el sonido de los rayos y el calor del licor lo calentaba, además luego de su despertar era la primera vez que lo probaba de nuevo y la experiencia era realmente hermosa, la pequeña se detuvo de repente , camino frente a él, suspiró, lo había encontrado, lentamente se acercó hasta el juez, sintiendo su presencia el Wyvern bajó su libro y le sonrió, con eso basto para que la pequeña se abalanzara a sus brazos, sorprendido por el gesto solo atinó por acariciar el cabello de la niña.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó susurrando.

—Estoy asustada…—contestó la pequeña mientras se refugiaba un más en su pecho.

Radamanthys no sabía por qué, pero la necesidad de estrujarla con cariño de repente recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, dejo a un lado el libro y el vaso para lentamente jalarla y acunarla entre sus brazos, aquellos capaces de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier dorado, guerrero o espectro sobre la tierra poco a poco se convertían en refugio para la pequeña niña, mientras ella se tomaba la libertad de rodear el cuello de su espectro con sus pequeños brazos. No le habló, simplemente permitió que la niña se recostara en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba su cabellera, suavemente la separo para buscar su mirada, el un joven de diecisiete años y ella una pre adolecente de menos de doce.

—Sabe que puede confiar en mi ¿verdad?—la niña asintió— entonces ¿Qué paso?, usted no se asusta con nada señorita, desde que era una niña aún más pequeña no le he conocido mie…do.

Las palabras del juez fueron frenadas por lo que ahora le colgaba del cuello a la niña, ese adorno él ya lo había visto hace doscientos años en la misma pandora, era un recordatorio que su deber estaba ligado al ejercito de hades y que su afinidad era el dar a su portador la libertad de movilizarse entre las prisiones, inclusive los campos elíseos, y eso solo podía significar algo, un tributo que solo un dios que jugase con la vida podría brindar.

—Thanatos…— dijo ella volviendo de nuevo a sumergirse en el pecho del joven juez.

— Él no le hará daño, yo estoy acá para protegerla, jamás la dejare sola—relajo un poco sus brazos y volteo a la pequeña que se mantenía aferrada a él, una lagrima recorría su pequeña mejilla, con delicadeza la aparto igual que un par de mechas que tapaban su rostro, suspiró y permitió a la niña acomodarse en sus regazos, los espasmos que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer, de igual manera sus sollozos, con delicadeza tomó el rostro de la pequeña, la vio dormida y se dispuso a cargarla hasta su habitación, esa noche al igual que muchas no la dejaría sola.

A lo lejos detrás de una ventana la sombra de Hypnos sonreía, tal como él pensaba su gemelo estaba lanzando a pandora una vez más a los brazos del Wyvern, negó en su cabeza, permitiría que su gemelo se diera cuenta por el mismo, que su grandioso plan no funcionaria— creo que me reiré en tu cara mi querido dios de la muerte—dijo mientras desaparecía.

Llego a su cuarto y suavemente la deposito en su cama, libero su cuello del agarre de la niña, pero para su sorpresa se vio atrapado de nuevo, retiro con suavidad los bracitos de la pequeña, al alejarse dos orbes purpura lo miraban frustrados.

— No te vayas…—le pidió la niña sujetando su mano.

—Está bien solo me acomodare en el silla

—No… Es decir, quédate conmigo… aquí… en mi cama…a mi lado

El rubio suspiro, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, apretó su labio y su desvió la mirada de la niña

— ¿Por favor?... solo por hoy…

Resignado corrió a la pequeña a un lado y recostó su espalda a la pared, no había terminado de acomodarse cuando la cabeza de la pequeña se acomodó en su pierna.

—Cuéntame una historia…— dijo abriendo sus enormes ojos.

— ¿Una historia?—preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Si alguna leyenda de tu lugar de nacimiento… para dormir.

Sonrió, frunció su boca para recordar algún detalle de su vida pasada en Inglaterra.

— Está bien… esta es de un viejo gordo y espantoso que tenía dos perros ovejeros… ¿Qué?— se detuvo al escuchar la fresca risa de Pandora.

— ¿Cómo Minos?…— preguntó sonriendo—puedes continuar prometo que no interrumpiré…—le dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su pierna— ¿tu crees que algun dia besaré a alguien?—interrumpo de nuevo con su semblante serio.

—Lo mas probable es que... si—titubeó el joven juez.

—Si fuera así... quiero que seas tu—dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para escuchar la historia—sigue quiero escuchar la historia del juez de grifo—rió.

Tras de la puerta sin perder ningún detalle, un par de ojos dorados se giraban de fastidio al ser comparado con unos perros, por el espejo de la cómoda de la niña podía observar con detenimiento cada ademan de Radamanthys y la curiosa química que tenía con la pequeña, de lejos, Aiacos subía por las gradas cargando una botella de licor y un paquete de cartas, Minos le hizo un ademán con sus manos y lo invito a observar, al toparse con la imagen el pelinegro negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

— ¿Licor?— dijo Minos colocando una mano en el hombre del Garuda.

— ¿Qué…?— pregunto en tono burlón.

— Idiota… ¿olvidas que aún no pasamos los dieciocho? …— preguntó indignado.

—Pero si el Wyvern estaba bebiendo whisky hoy en la tarde…

El juez de Grifo lo pensó por un momento, sonrió y lo jalo del brazo.

—Bien… bajemos esa botella—soltó mientras arrastraba a su compañero hasta las gradas.

**… … … … …**

Sentado frente a una de las ventanas de su ahora nueva recamara, el pequeño peliverde observaba con nostalgia la luna llena, era el primer cumpleaños lejos de su hermano mayor y del resto de los niños, deseaba ver a sus amigos principalmente a Hyoga quien había sido como su segundo hermano en todos esos años en la mansión Kido, sostenía con pereza su rostro mientras delineaba en el polvo de los vidrios figuras graciosas, una roca golpeo ligeramente el cristal, abajo una rubia enmascarada le hacía señas de seguirlo, el niño levanto una ceja, se sonrió, bajó rápidamente de su cama pero unos murmullos tras de la puerta le llamaron la atención, un par de hombres discutían, entre ellos podía diferenciar la voz de su maestro, de repente un peculiar acento le llamo la atención.

— ¿Hyoga?... no puede ser…— susurro, bajo de la cama, no sin antes asomarse de nuevo por la ventana para ver si todavía la niña seguía afuera, le diría que no podía salir todavía, pero ya se había esfumado, regreso sobre sus pasos en silencio y abrió un poco la puerta, aunque no podía ver por lo menos escucharía.

— Maestro Albiore, de nuevo lamento presentarme así de repente, sé que no es correcto pero no tengo con quien dejar a Hyoga e Isaac en Siberia, y usted es de mi entera confianza— decía un joven revestido de oro.

— Es un placer joven Camus, Hyoga e Isaac pueden quedarse acá a entrenar mientras usted regresa

—Por favor no me trate de usted caballero de Cefeo, tengo apenas dieciséis años, y no se preocupe, será apenas esta noche, mañana temprano los pasare a recoger.

El solo escuchar nombrar a su amigo, lo hizo ponerse nervioso y caer delante de todos los presente, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de ambos maestros, el rubio chillo de emoción y se abalanzo a su amigo aun en el piso, bajo la confusa mirada del francés y Albiore, se abrazaron como nunca, tantos meses de no saber nada el uno del otro y ahora el destino los reencontraba de la forma más curiosa.

— ¿Lo conoces Hyoga?—pregunto el peliturquesa.

—Si maestro, es mi hermano Shun, vivíamos en la mansión Kido— ambos niños sonreían.

— Bueno, pórtense bien ¿sí? – dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de ambos pequeños —esta vez no está Milo para alcahuetearlos, están en una casa ajena, no quiero quejas ¿Isaac, Hyoga?— pregunto con su serio semblante.

—Si señor…— contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquilo joven acuario, los mantendré vigilados—dijo Albiore mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

—De nuevo que pena, el santuario necesita mi presencia, hay buenas noticias sobre la princesa y tenemos que estar todos—una pequeña sonrisa adorno por unos segundos su rostro— cada vez más se acerca el día de su despertar y debemos estar preparados, los chicos deben pelear por la armadura del Cisne y estar listos para cualquier eventualidad, de verdad muchas gracias Albiore de Cefeo—Camus hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, que fue inmediatamente correspondida por el maestro de Andrómeda y abandono la isla en un pequeño barco rumbo a el santuario.

Albiore salió a observar cómo se perdía la figura del joven acuario, en silencio unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

—Júnele, me asustaste— dijo depositando un suave beso en su boca.

— ¿Ese era el joven Camus?

— Así es mi vida—Albiore la tomo de su cintura y la acerco para besarla nuevamente —buenas noticias sobre la princesa, hay que celebrar — agrego con un tono socarrón, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello.

Su esposa era una mujer joven, la ex-amazona de camaleón, esbelta, con cabello rubio ensortijado y unos profundos ojos violeta, había renunciado a su lugar en el santuario para ser feliz al lado del caballero de plata de cefeo, no sin antes dar la promesa que buscaría una aprendiz para heredar su armadura y quien mejor que su hija June.

—¿Los niños?—pregunto zafándose suavemente.

—Con Shun… deben estar poniéndose al día, son viejos conocidos ¿no te parece divertido? Le cayó del cielo en su cumpleaños— ella sonrió

—¿June lo sabe?

— Sabes que, espérame en la cama—dijo acariciando el rostro de su esposa – olvidaba que esa señorita tiene un serio problema en este momento.

**… … … … …**

La pequeña rubia regresaba resignada al no poder escaparse de su casa esa noche para ver la luna, pensaba sorprenderlo con un regalo preparado con todo el cariño del mundo, pero se había sentido ignorada por su amigo e iba decidida a exigirle una buena explicación, entro de nuevo a su casa tropezando con su padre que ya la esperaba.

—Señorita…parece que había quedado claro que nada de salidas nocturnas— replico el hombre con ceño fruncido.

—P…Pero padre yo…

—Nada de peros June, a tu habitación, mañana recibirás un castigo por esto— dijo dándole una palmada en su trasero.

La pequeña frunció el ceño y bufo molesta, todo porque el bobo de Shun no había sido lo suficiente rápido para salir, esperó con brazos cruzados que su padre se retirara a su cuarto, rápidamente camino hacia la habitación del peliverde y tocó, colocó su oído en la puerta, y escucho dos voces más, no le dio tiempo de correrse y cayó frente a los tres niños cuando Hyoga le abrió.

—¡June!— exclamo el peliverde— que bueno que estas acá ¿quieres conocerlos?, mira él es Isaac y mi hermano Hyoga… mi regalo de cumpleaños— dijo, los tres rieron.

Se levantó torpemente y saludo con su mano, realmente se sentía abochornada e incómoda frente a ellos, les dio la espalda y corrió hasta su cuarto, solo escucharon el fuerte portazo de su habitación, todo lo que tenía planeado para reclamarle a su amigo se esfumo de su cabeza, se recostó en la puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo, se regañó, su madre estaría decepcionada de ella, esa no era la actitud de una amazona, debía de ser fuerte y no dejarse intimidar, pero en ese momento había actuado como una niña boba y asustadiza, guardo el regalo que había fabricado y se prometió no dárselo nunca, de todas formas ese adorno no igualaba la felicidad que había traído ese otro niño rubio, quito la pequeña máscara que cubría su rostro y se hundió entre sus rodillas, lloro sin saber el que el verdadero motivo de su llanto, eran celos.

— ¿Es tu novia Shun?—pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

—No Hyoga, ella es la hija de mi maestro Albiore, es mi mejor amiga – contesto molesto el peliverde, viendo luego hacia la puerta donde había desparecido su amiga— usualmente es simpática, ella también entrena con nosotros pero por la armadura de camaleón de su madre, bueno no importa, díganme ¿porque están acá?

— Mi maestro Camus, recibió una carta sellada con un símbolo dorado, no nos comentó nada simplemente nos pidió alistar algo de ropa y acompañarlo hasta acá.

— ¿Y quién es ese Milo del que les hablo antes de irse? ¿Otro maestro?—pregunto Shun.

— No, es otro caballero dorado, es amigo del maestro Camus pero es muy divertido— dijo el ruso, ambos niños rieron—Nos deja comer dulces y nos fabricó un par de trineos.

—El maestro dice que perdemos el tiempo cuando él llega—dijo Isaac que se había mantenido callado.

—Pero no es verdad ¿cierto Isaac? — el niño asintió.

Los tres niños compartieron carcajadas.

—Acá en la isla solo June es mi amiga, el maestro me deja dormir acá porque soy el más chico de todos, los demás duermen en unos cuartos cerca de la casa, vigilados por los aprendices mayores.

La charla continuó hasta que el sueño los dominó, uno a uno cayeron de cansancio, dos felices de verse de nuevo y uno por haberse hecho de otro amigo, ninguno sintió ni vio cuando a través de la ventana un rayo de luz daba al colgante del peliverde, ligeramente se levantó de su pecho y una oscura aura lo rodeo, el pequeño solo se removió en su cama, "tu…yo…por…siem…pre…" repitió mientras el dije volvía a su lugar….

**… … … … …**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la escasa claridad que traspasaba los cristales anunciaba ya la entrada de la mañana, hoy sería un día especial, el hombre que amaba sobre todas las cosas había planeado antes de su partida la fiesta de cumpleaños, se retiró de la cama donde noche tras noche el insomnio la llegaba a acompañar y se sentó el sillón de su habitación, esos meses habían sido duros de llevar, personas que en su vida jamás había conocido ahora llenaban su casa, tomo uno de sus peluches y lo abrazo, aun olía a él, su abuelo se había marchado para nunca más volver y Saori lo sabía. A pesar de su corta edad la pequeña era de admirar, seguía su vida con luto pero sin permitirse derramar más lágrimas de las necesarias.

Salió de su habitación, se cercioró que todavía no hubiera nadie despierto, camino hasta la habitación de su abuelo, tomo las manijas pero nunca las giro, entrecerró sus ojos y giro hacia las gradas, algo la llamaba, no por su nombre pero la voz era hipnotizante , camino rápido hasta detenerse frente a ellas.

—Atena…

Volteo hasta donde le parecía escuchar salir ese susurro, ¿una pared?, colocó sus manitas sobre el alto muro y comenzó a deslizarlas suavemente, de repente algo la detuvo, un abultamiento, apartó las gruesas cortinas que cubrían un par de puertas y se encontró con un enorme candado que las mantenía unidas, ligeramente pasó sus dedos sobre la abertura de la llave y esta se abrió, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. Giro las manijas liberadas y lo que vio la deslumbro.

En un pedestal de marfil estaba una caja de oro, centauros armados con arcos la decoraban, caminó lentamente hasta situarse delante de ella, levantó su mano y acarició los elaborados adornos, terminando de pasar su mano, un brillo cegador inundo la habitación empujándola a un lado, la caja se había abierto, de ella salió una armadura de oro enorme asemejando a un centauro apuntando hacia el cielo, de improviso la punta de su flecha se giró hasta apuntar a su corazón, en el suelo la pequeña pelilila no cabía en su asombro, ¿por qué escondían eso en su casa? se preguntaba ¿sería acaso un regalo para ella departe de su difunto abuelo?, suavemente se levantó y sin temor alguno se acercó hasta tocar con su índice izquierdo la punta de la saeta, al sentir el contacto de su prematura diosa la armadura comenzó a tintinear en armonía con ella, su cabello se agitaba suavemente, sus orbes grises comenzaron a brillar de manera sobrenatural mientras en su mano derecha una luz dorada se extendía, dos lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

—Saoriiii —fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

Todo se había acabado, suavemente la normalidad se apodero de la habitación, en el suelo la pelilla inconsciente era atendida por los enfermeros que se mantenían en la mansión, mientras Tatsumi se regañaba mentalmente por haberse descuidado de la niña.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó ofuscado a uno de los hombres que atendía a la pequeña.

—Solo tiene una pequeña quemadura en su dedo índice, y también en la mano derecha, pero nada de gravedad, el resto está bien— respondió el muchacho mientras le limpiaba la mano— esta exhausta… pareciera como si hubiese corrido todo un día.

—Llévenla hasta su habitación, la fiesta se suspende hasta nuevo aviso— dictó el mayordomo— lo siento princesa, todavía no está lista para esto, no me permitiré otro descuido más —acarició suavemente la frente de la pequeña que pasaba a su lado en una camilla— que esta puerta sea sellada— dijo ante todos— nadie debe ingresar a este lugar a partir de hoy.

**… … … … …**

**continuaraaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

ESTO ES ¿COSMOS?

Recostada sobre su cama observaba los graciosos angelitos pintados en su techo, suavemente giro sobre su cuerpo y se incorporó, camino hasta su cómoda y tomo el viejo cepillo, lo deslizo suavemente sobre sus cabellos mientras cerraba sus ojos para memorizar cada sensación que le otorgara aquel objeto, recordaba como apenas unos meses atrás el gran Wyvern le había ayudado a educar esa energía, su mejor arma a partir de ese momento, ese día conocería frente a frente lo que en tanta teoría los espectros habían tratado de incorporar en su vida, el cosmos, detuvo el cepillo cuando unos golpes sacudieron su puerta.

—Ya es hora…— Sonrió Minos.

La pequeña asintió con su cabeza y se levantó, observo con detenimiento cada detalle de la habitación que la había reguardado por casi trece años, se acercó a la cuna y tomo el cuerpo inerte que albergaba la esencia de Hades, suspiro, ya no habría marcha atrás, el día para el que había sido preparada con tanto esmero por el Wyvern había llegado, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos, ni para miedos, solo quedaba caminar y afrontar su destino.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con tres espectros que la esperaban ansiosos, una mano en su hombro y un par de sonrisas anunciaron el comienzo del largo descenso hacia el inframundo. Caminaron por el pasillo más largo del castillo, justo entrando al invernadero una tenue luz indicaba la ruta secreta, frente a ella, dos enormes puertas de cristal se abrían suavemente, paró, por un momento quiso huir de esa sensación que la abordaba y apretó el bulto que cargaba en sus regazos, de repente unos enormes brazos la rodearon.

—Tranquila…

Esa ronca voz cerca de su oído, era como un arrullo, sonrió, giro suavemente para aferrarse por última vez de la mano del rubio, quien no dudó un instante en estrujarla con suavidad, poco a poco bajaron por las enormes gradas, Aiakos adelante, junto a ella Radamanthys y detrás Minos, tal vez jamás lo admitirían pero la emoción era demasiada, a veces era la parte buena de ser un espectro, expresar las emociones no estaban en el contrato de trabajo para ellos, lo que hacía a veces más fácil lidiar con los miedos de la pequeña, que en ese momento estaba a punto de perder todo lo que humanamente había conocido, la vida que dormía en el tártaro al fin despertaría de la mano de la infanta Pandora.

XX—XX—XX

La oscuridad dominaba el camino, un pequeño brillo al final de las escalinatas señalaba la salida, o en este caso la entrada al infierno, guiados por el cosmos de la niña, los cuatro llegaron frente al edificio central del inframundo.

— Y esto pequeña Pandora… Es Giudecca – decía Aiakos dejándola pasar.

— Vamos, dentro hay algo que le pertenece – continuo Minos.

La niña sonrió, a pesar de ser oscuro y fantasmagórico el lugar tenía su encanto, delante de ella se levantaba un templo majestuoso, grandes gradas guiaban hasta su entrada, dos columnas de marfil dividían un amplio corredor y en medio de ellas una puerta labrada era custodiada por figuras semejantes a gárgolas, Minos y Radamanthys se adelantaron para abrirlas.

La pequeña desencajo su rostro, la vista era mágica, un largo pasillo con una alfombra bastante vieja se extendía hasta un trono de dos sillas, en una de estas, un tridente de oro semejante al de Poseidón estaba recostado. Camino despacio hasta llegar al objeto, este comenzó a tintinear al sentir la presencia de su dueña, la pequeña suspiro, comenzaba a sentirse en su hogar.

XX—XX—XX

Tras el trono, dos habitaciones bien arregladas se disponían a recibirla, camino hasta la primera colocando el bulto de hades en medio de la cama, se dispuso entonces a curiosear la otra recamara, un poco más pequeña, pero igualmente cómoda, la cama era enorme y un gigantesco ventanal daba una vista casi panorámica del lugar, muebles antiguos decoraban la habitación, una mesa con su silla y un ropero enorme que abarcaba casi toda la pared, delineo cada figura tallada hasta encontrar las manijas, su sorpresa fue más cuando al abrirlo encontró varios vestidos decorados con delicadeza, claro siempre cumpliendo con la característica negra del lugar, bastante exóticos y provocativos para su gusto por cierto, debajo, en una caja de madera tallado con letra de preescolar estaba su nombre, rápidamente saco la pequeña urna y la deposito en la cama, en su interior había un vestido parecido a los que colgaban pero de menor tamaño. Sonrió, cerró la puerta y se cambió, se sentía un poco incomoda al verse frente al espejo pues el escote en v en su espalda era muy provocativo para una niña, definitivamente la pandora de hace doscientos años no conocía la palabra pudor, pero ya se acostumbraría pensó.

XX—XX—XX

—Mujeres… no importa la edad tardan una eternidad en alistarse– decía Aiakos, mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Los otros jueces rieron sentados en las escalinatas, de repente sus risas fueron calladas, lentamente se pusieron de pie, Aiakos giro su rostro guiado por la mirada de sus compañeros y simplemente sonrió, la vista era encantadora, frente a ellos una pequeña marcaba bajo un vestido la delgada línea entre la niñez y la pubertad, con su cabello sujeto de una prensa plateada y un vestido negro largo que mostraba una pálida espalda parecía mayor para su edad, su delegada pero ya torneada figura era delineada por el ajustado traje, con sus finas manos recogió lo que aún le sobraba de la falda y camino hacia los jueces.

—Lista…— les sonrió.

Los tres jueces asintieron con su cabeza, Minos tomo el tridente y se lo colocó en sus manos.

— Todo suyo, señorita Pandora – la niña lo sujetó y devolvió una reverencia con su cabeza.

—Suerte…— Susurro Aiakos acariciándole sus cabellos.

— Recuerde todo lo que le enseñe, solo debe cerrar sus ojos y dejar que fluya en su interior – le dijo el Wyvern sosteniéndola por sus hombros.

Abrió su boca pero nada salió, tal vez mas adelante les daría las gracias por todo, simplemente suspiro y asintió.

XX—XX—XX

Se sentía lista, observo por última vez los tres ahora casi hombres que tenía al frente, desde ese día dejarían de ser aquellos tres que la cuidaron, para convertirse en los espectros élite de hades, retrocedió un par de pasos, se colocó justo en medio del lugar y cerro sus ojos.

Lentamente subió sus brazos, en una de sus manos el tridente brillaba, suavemente la energía comenzó a fluir, primero como delicados rayos de luz tenue, luego como llamas purpura que envolvían el cuerpo de la pequeña haciéndola levitar, un resplandor cegó por completo los tres jueces que se mantenían a la expectativa que algo saliera mal, cuando la vista regreso a sus pupilas el lugar era increíble, mientras la niña se mantenía suspendida en el aire, de todo su cuerpo salían como rayos corrientes de energía que cubrían todo el lugar llenándolo de vida, su vestido y cabellos se agitaban de manera fuerte pero al mismo tiempo delicada, desde los tronos hasta el edificio entero cobraba vida, las figuras poco a poco familiares se despertaban de un largo sueño con movimientos torpes y sin coordinación, dos lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la niña que era sacudida por imágenes del pasado de Hades y sus séquitos, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito ahogado, lentamente fue bajando hasta quedar de pie en el suelo sostenida en ambas manos en su tridente con su respiración agitada y aun envuelta en el enigmático brillo, ahí, bajo el escrutinio de 105 espectros ya hacia al fin despierta la heraldo que los guiaría en la nueva guerra santa.

—Esta lista—musito Radamanthys—al fin ha despertado.

XX—XX—XX

De repente tres sapuris bajaron frente a los jueces, Grifo, Wyvern y Garuda, las tres tintineaban ante sus dueños en un afán de ser vestidas, con solo el roce de los dedos de sus portadores las armaduras se desarmaron, podría decirse que con la misma emoción que una mujer se despoja de su ropa frente a su amante, junto a esa sensación de poder fueron finalmente vestidas, como un abrazo cada una de las partes se acopló a cada musculo de los espectros que las esperaban ansiosos, produciendo ante la mirada de la niña un hermoso espectáculo.

Ya revestidos el Wyvern caminó hasta la niña junto a Minos y Aiakos, imponentes con sus sapuris, sabían que producían ese efecto aun ante sus espectros, llegaron hasta Pandora que ya recuperada mantenía un temple indoblegable, sin previo aviso Radamanthys coloco una rodilla en el piso y su mano en el pecho, de igual forma los otros dos jueces doblegaron sus cuerpos, ante la mirada de Pandora uno a uno los espectros menores fueron colocando su rodilla igualando a los tres Kyotos.

La pequeña se acercó a los hombres y coloco una mano sobre los dedos de Radamanthys, justo como la primera vez que la encontrase siendo casi una bebe de menos de cuatro años, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, la mano no se detuvo ahí, continuo subiendo a través de su cuello ante la mirada extrañada del Garuda y El Grifo.

—Fiera…— musito la niña

El rubio levanto su mirada, asombrado que la niña recorriera cada línea de su rostro y le nombrara como su estrella, luego se acercó a Minos y le tomo el mentón

– Noble – sonrió, volteo a Aiakos y acaricio su cabello –Valiente –susurro, regreso al lugar de donde había partido y coloco su mirada en el Wyvern, este sentía que lo observaba como si fuese la primera vez que se cruzaran sus miradas, un poco nervioso, si se podría llamar así, se levantó de su sitio y giro sobre sus talones.

— Sean bienvenidos de su sueño, espectros – exclamó el rubio – la señorita Pandora querrá recordar sus sus nombres y sapuris, cuando se presenten a ella inmediatamente nos buscaran, la guerra santa se aproxima y no podemos perder más el tiempo— giro hacia la niña e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, la niña la respondió.

En silencio, la jovencita se dirigió hasta su lugar en el segundo trono, ocultaba de forma magnifica su pesar al sentirse abandonada por sus jueces, pero su destino al fin había sido expuesto y de ahora en adelante nada sería igual.

Los observo hasta que se perdieron detrás de las enormes puertas, esperando que su espectro predilecto por lo menos tirara una mirada hacia atrás, solo para asegurarse que todo estaría bien, pero nada, suspiro y observo el lugar, uno a uno los guerreros se presentaron ante su señora.

XX—XX—XX

Sin siquiera voltear los otros dos jueces le siguieron el paso al Wyvern saliendo del lugar, en la entrada los tres estrecharon manos y se dirigieron a cada una de sus prisiones, el trabajo apenas comenzaba.

El último en partir fue el juez de Caina, estaba dispuesto a regresar por la misma puerta cuando una presencia conocida lo detuvo

—Mi señor Radamanthys…— exclamo una voz desde las sombras. Una retorcida sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio

—Zeros…— mascullo – tanto tiempo – exclamó con sorna el juez.

—Mi señor se ve… retraído… ¿mucho tiempo en tierra firme?— sonrió el espectro.

— Eso no te importa renacuajo, vete, cuida bien de la niña Pandora, no la dejes ni un momento… sola— susurro con pesar.

El espectro levanto una ceja, su señor Radamanthys aún conservaba ese temple indomable, pero muy dentro había algo diferente, lo observo desaparecer entre las penumbras del averno, con su paso lento pero magnifico, tras de él la fina figura de Valentine le perseguía.

—Así será mi señor… Así será…—mascullo el espectro de Frog.

XX—XX—XX

En la recamara donde reposaba hades, un leve brillo adorno las paredes, en vez del bulto que ya hacia sobre la cama, el cuerpo de un joven de mágica belleza reposaba, casi transparente, el alma del rey del inframundo hacia cuenta regresiva para encontrarse con su futuro cuerpo.

Primero un suave parpadeo, luego un movimiento para sentirse parcialmente vivo, todo a su alrededor era conocido, como una brisa se incorporó hasta recostar su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, giro su rostro hasta toparse con algunos cuadros viejos pintados por Alone, eran bellos, no había duda, pero también le recordaban como ese niño había jugado con su poder, esta vez tendría más cuidado, un rápido movimiento hizo voltear su cabeza hacia la ventana, sonrió.

—Thanatos… Hypnos

—Mi señor…— contestaron al unísono.

— ¿Mi cuerpo? – pregunto

—En los campos elíseos…— explico el dios de la muerte

—Descansando…— continúo Hypnos

—Pierda Cuidado… mi señor…— Dijo Thanatos en una reverencia— todo marcha en absoluta normalidad.

— Así debe ser… no me dejen solo— sonrió Hades— retírense

Ambos dioses se alejaron del lugar inclinando su cabeza dejando a un rey del inframundo sumergido en un sueño otra vez.

XX—XX—XX

Una semana de extraña precipitación, un huracán azotaba la costa, aun así su maestro no daba descanso a él joven fénix, extenuado por la reciente practica con su cosmos que comenzaba a resurgir de su interior, el peliazul ya contaba con una costilla bastante lastimada, el cansancio era severo y se veía reflejado en sus pálidos labios y sus ojeras, sin embargo la voluntad inquebrantable de Ikki era fortalecida por los mimos de la rubia a escondidas de su padre.

Atrincherado en su habitación el peliazul se negaba a salir, sin siquiera poder ir a desayunar, el dolor en su costado lo mantenía refugiado entre las sabanas, aun así podía escuchar en la cocina los platos y cucharones movidos por Esmeralda, que preparaba el almuerzo con la esperanza que su amigo probara aunque fuera un bocado.

El silencio se hizo presente, atento a todo movimiento el niño se sentó en su cama, con suavidad la puerta de su cuarto se habría para dar paso a la pequeña cocinera con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Te traje algo de comer fénix—sonrió la niña.

—No tengo hambre… gracias—dijo volteando la cara hacia la ventana.

La pequeña frunció sus labios, realmente le preocupaba que su amigo no probara bocado alguno, bajó la bandeja al suelo y lo observo mientras él se perdía en los hilos de agua que bajaban por la ventana, suavemente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a verla por unos momentos.

—Me haces el favor y quitas esa cara de mártir que tienes… levántate, te mostrare un lugar especial — dijo soltándolo.

—Esmeralda no quiero salir, no me siento bien me duelen las… auchh— chillo el peliazul mientras la niña lo empujaba para revisar sus costados.

—Nada… el anciano me dijo que estarías bien para el sábado y hoy es sábado…Así que levántate si no quieres que yo sea la que te las lastime de nuevo— una sonrisa adorno el rostro del joven.

Sin ella su vida sería oscura y aburrida, casi estaba seguro que no hubiese vivido mucho sin su apoyo en ese lugar. Con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó tomo su camisa y se dispuso a salir, de repente paro y observo por la ventana.

—Pero está lloviendo – susurro frotándose los brazos.

—No te vas a derretir fénix… apúrate… te espero fuera – dijo la rubia, el peliazul soltó un suspiro fuerte y sonoro, negó con su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

xx—xx—xx

Fuera de la casa la niña la niña le entregaba una capa para cubrirse, listos los dos comenzaron la travesía, esta vez la pequeña llevaba la delantera como una experimentada guía, con fiereza sostenía su mano como si este se le fuera a escapar.

Bajando por las laderas de la montaña un extraño camino se ocultaba detrás de algunos matones, parecía una cueva, sin miedo alguno la niña entro en el lugar jalando a su asombrado amigo, el calor era insoportable, pero la niña parecía inmune al vapor, no paso mucho hasta encontrar una salida, dejando atrás la cueva existía una planicie corta, no había más camino que lanzarse al vacío a una cascada o devolverse a través de la ahogante cueva, la combinación de tan exótica belleza era realmente mágica.

De repente no sabía por qué pero una sensación de inquietud se apoderaba de él, avanzo hacia la orilla del precipicio y observo la larga caída hacia una poza, la fuerza que la corriente emitía provocaba un viento que hacia bailar sus rizos azules en la frente, hacia abajo la oscuridad le decía que aquella laguna poseía una enorme profundidad.

—Muy lindo… ¿podemos irnos ya?— el pequeño tomo la mano de la rubia, quien le miraba divertida.

—Oye…Pero este no es el lugar del que te hablaba bobo…— dijo zafándose del niño.

Sabía que esa sensación no era buena señal, paso sus manos en su cara limpiando las gotas que escurrían desde su frente, cruzo sus brazos para darse postura de valentía y con su semblante serio la observo, delante a él con brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo la niña sonreía de manera maliciosa.

No sabía por qué pero sus ojos viajaron del rostro de la niña al abismo que se presentaba ante ellos.

—Jamás…— susurro el pequeño desencajando su rostro.

— ¿Apostamos?—exclamo la pequeña.

Sin previo aviso la niña retrocedió un par de pasos, giro y corrió haciendo que el peliazul trataba de sujetarla, más rápida que ligera la niña abrió sus brazos y se lanzó al vacío ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

—Por Dios… estás loca — grito viendo perderse la melena amarilla entre la corriente.

Retrocedió un poco sintiéndose torpemente obligado de seguir a su demente amiga, en ese momento no sintió dolor o molestia alguna, se acercó a la orilla abrió sus brazos, suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se dejó caer, la velocidad aumentaba significativamente mientras las gotas de agua producían un pequeño ardor en su cara, apretó aún más sus ojos al sentir el golpe de la corriente, casi acaricio el fondo de la laguna y a como pudo se impulsó con sus piernas pero la fuerza con la que el agua se manejaba le impedía salir a tomar aire, de repente un fuerte agarre le sujeto de sus brazos hasta unas rocas.

—Te salve – esos enormes ojos verdes le observaban con una mueca de burla en su boca.

Bufo, se incorporó sobre las enormes piedras y sacudió el exceso de agua en su cabello, observo con enojo a la niña, quien simplemente se colgó de su cuello.

—Vamos… no te puedes quejar…— el peliazul siguió sin contestar, sintió la niña alejarse para tomar su mano y el simplemente la siguió, llegaron hasta una estrecha entrada tras la cortina de agua, dentro un lugar oscuro los esperaba.

XX—XX—XX

El famoso lugar no era más que una cueva oscura sin salida alguna.

—¿Este es tu lugar especial esmeralda?—pregunto con sorna el peliazul.

—Ja… que gracioso Ikki…—la niña se cruzaba de brazos, y aunque la visibilidad era casi nula el chico se imaginaba a la rubia con sus muchas muecas de molestia que acostumbraba.

—Bueno no te molestes… es solo que hay millones de cuevas en esta isla y…

— ¿Puede encender esas llamas raras que haces con mi padre?

—Cosmos Esmeralda… se llama cosmos

—Bueno cosmos ¿puedes encenderlo?

—Creo que si… apenas estoy aprendiendo ¿pero para qué?... si se puede saber

—Una vez, antes de que vinieras, me encontré con este lugar, traje una antorcha pero la humedad es demasiada así que al ponerla el suelo la llama se apagó— la rubia se acercó al chico y enrollo sus manos en su antebrazo – cuando la luz entra a este lugar se convierte en magia, tienes que verlo por ti mismo es impresionante.

No podía ver su cara pero su tono de voz realmente entre suplica y asombro le parecía de lo más adorable, retirando suavemente las manos de la pequeña trato de ubicarse con ayuda de sus piernas en un lugar considerando que era el centro de la cueva, cerro sus ojos y se concentró.

Un calor comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo seguido de un aire que poco a poco comenzaba a llenar el lugar, de sus manos dos enormes esferas de fuego fueron tomando forma, pero no solo se quedaban en sus manos si no que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, su cabello azulado se agitaba violentamente de igual forma el de la niña que se mantenía asombrada por la fuerza de la energía.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, obligada por el calor del cosmos hasta caer sentada entre algunas rocas.

—Ikki…— grito – no puede ser—musito—… abre tus ojos

El peliazul lentamente abrió sus ojos y la vio, delante de él la armadura del fénix se levantaba imponente, orgullosa, giro su rostro para observar todo el lugar, de verdad mágico, algunas piedras de cuarzo incrustadas en lugares estratégicos de la cueva proyectaban hacia la armadura rayos de colores, en las paredes dibujos de arte casi primitivo contaban la historia de la armadura de bronce, fabricada según los antiguos con el fuego de Fire Mountain hace más de trecientos años, mucho antes que el furioso volcán borrara el antiguo pueblo llevándose al olvido el secreto de su armadura.

Aun iluminado se acercó hasta le figura del pájaro de fuego, al sentir los pequeños dedos de su posible portador la armadura tintineo guiada por su cosmos, de repente el niño se paralizo, sus ojos abiertos como platos se tornaron de un color ambarino.

XX—XX—XX

La niña sonreía, se acercó hasta la pared donde un dibujo de un guerrero vistiendo el ropaje bronceado hacia un ataque muy parecido a los de su padre, luego observo al peliazul y una mueca de temor se apodero de su rostro.

Algo no estaba bien y la niña lo sabía, logro ver el rostro desencajado de su amigo frente a la armadura inmóvil, sus ojos no eran los mismos, esos orbes azules habían tomado otro color, y reflejaban poder, soberbia, pero aun más fuerte, miedo, trato de gritar pero nada era suficiente, se acercó suavemente a su lado y aunque el calor que emitía el joven fénix era casi insoportable intento tocarlo, el fuego que rodeaba al peliazul enrojecía sus manos pero eso no la detuvo, con fuerza lo empujo hasta alejarlo del ropaje bronceado mientras sostenía con dolor sus extremidades.

XX—XX—XX

Sentía que su cuerpo le quemaba pero no podía detenerse, el breve empujón de esmeralda lo había sacado del trance puesto por su futura armadura, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y calmo esa energía que lo rodeaba, con suavidad la luz se fue apagando hasta volver a la oscuridad.

Sentados entre las sombras sintió como la niña busco el refugio en él, quien no dudo un momento para estrujarla entre sus brazos, ambas palpitaciones eran lo único que escuchaban entre el silencio y el susurro de la corriente que caía desde arriba, con lentitud zafaron el abrazo y se levantaron, salieron sin cruzar palabra alguna, aquello había sido impresionante y a la vez realmente peligroso.

— Así que… ese es el cosmos… ¿ha?— murmuro la rubia, el simplemente asintió, volteo hacia la rubia y la observo.

—Te hice daño…—miro con tristeza las manos enrojecidas de la chica – prométeme que te mantendrás lejos cada vez que entrene con mi energía…—tomo el pequeño mentón con su mano y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios— jamás me perdonaría herirte, otra vez—dijo con pesar.

La rubia sonrió, mordió con delicadeza su labio y asintió con pesar, prometería alejarse pero jamás abandonarlo, ella sabía que él nunca lo entendería así que callo su secreto y simplemente lo abrazo.

XX—XX—XX

Caina estaba como siempre, callada, solitaria, elegante, acaricio los enormes pilares que adornaban la amplia entrada de su recinto, caminó hasta encontrarse en su dormitorio, sonrió al ver su enorme cama arreglada, todo estaba en perfecto orden, la poca ropa que estaba en el gigantesco ropero, mostraba la elegancia y clase que lo rodeaba desde épocas remotas.

Retiro su sapuri con lentitud hasta quedar en solo su pantalón y camisa, zafo sus botas y quito el resto de prendas que sentía le estorbaban quedando solo en ropa interior.

A gatas camino en su cama y se dejó caer boca arriba observando el techo viejo pero hermoso, cerró sus ojos para tratar de llamar un poco el sueño, unos minutos de descanso antes de que llegaran el resto de espectros no estaría mal.

—Mi señor Radamanthys—escuchó que le llamaban, pero esa delicada voz, no era su señora Pandora, ¿qué hacia una mujer ahí en su casa?

— ¿Quién eres demonio?, muéstrate o lárgate, no quiero que me fastidien—exclamo el rubio.

Una risita picara invadió el silencio del lugar, poco a poco unos cabellos blancos y alborotados se dejaron ver, resaltando el dorado penetrante de sus ojos.

— ¿Valentine?—preguntó el joven— pero como rayos… ¿Qué te paso?

—No lo sé…— contesto enrollando uno de sus dedos en el cabello— pero para mí es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado—se despojó de su ropa masculina, y quedo frente a él una joven hermosa de cabellos blancos y cuerpo esbelto, con movimientos casi felinos se acercó hasta su cama, el juez se recostó en sus codos aun extrañado de tal manifestación, pero la mujer no se detuvo ahí, suavemente subió a la cama y gateo hasta colocarse arriba del juez que ni siquiera se movió, con un movimiento rápido pero seguro rozo los labios del Wyvern, quien la lanzo a un lado levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Que significa esa estupidez Valentine?— pregunto limpiándose toscamente su boca—no sé qué tienes en tu cabeza pero para mí siempre serás Valentine de arpía, con o sin pechos, no eres más que mi espectro de confianza.

La ahora joven mujer bajo su rostro—usted no lo entiende…— dijo sollozando— toda mi vida lo he admirado, venerado, idolatrado, más que al señor Hades, lo he amado… deseado— se levantó de la cama aun sin vestir su ropa buscando el abrazo de su señor— siendo hombre jamás pude expresarle con libertad lo que sentía — con sigilo se acercó a el juez que se mantenía paralizado, confundido, rodeo su cuello con sus ahora delgados brazos y deposito un beso nuevamente en los labios del Wyvern, un beso que esta vez su juez no le negó.

xx—xx—xx

Con fiereza el rubio tomo su cuello y apretó con deseo el cuerpo de Valentine, de repente su lengua se abrió paso a la boca de la arpía, mientras ella le acariciaba, sin previo aviso el juez se apartó del espectro, sus miradas ambarinas se encontraron unas ardiendo de deseo y otras confundidas, estas últimas eran las del juez, limpio el rastro de saliva que había quedado cerca de su boca y bufo, ¿qué pasaba? por qué el destino le jugaba tan sucio de nuevo, Valentine su espectro casi favorito, ese joven que nunca le cuestiono orden alguna, que se mantuvo cerca de él, ahora era una mujer enamorada de su superior, pero un amor que jamás iba a corresponder o tal vez …

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, el rubio se acercó a su espectro, la tomo con rudeza entre sus musculosos brazos, no sabía y por el momento no le importaba porque lo hacía, simplemente se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos e imagino cada caricia con un nombre, Pandora, ese día Valentine se daría gusto con su cuerpo, le permitiría desahogar cada uno de los sentimientos que mantenía estrujados, pero jamás entraría en su corazón, el rubio sabía que le hacía daño a ese ser pero la misericordia era un privilegio reservado.

xx—xx—xx

Se levantó realmente agotado, ladeo su cabeza haciendo crujir sus huesos, se sentó en su cama y observo el cuerpo de la arpía, esta aun dormitaba, se acercó y paso sus dedos en su pálida espalda, esta se removió entre las sabanas, el espectro giro hasta encontrar su mirada ambarina llena de indiferencia.

—Levántate– le ordenó.

Valentine se sentó dejando caer con sensualidad las sabanas sobre su cuerpo.

—Ponte algo decente— el juez camino y se dirigió al baño—aquí no ha pasado nada, cuando salga espero que te hayas marchado— dirigió una última mirada a la arpía.

Se sostuvo las sienes, le dolía la cabeza, había cometido un grave error, sintió las manos de la arpía en su espalda, le escucho susurrar su nombre.

—Lárgate…— musito

—Sabes que no podrás liberarte de mí… mi señor – susurro en su oído.

xx—xx—xx

Valentine camino rumbo a Giudecca, buscaría a alguien que le ayudara a solucionar su problemas de género, primero tenía una idea, ganarse la admiración de su señor a como diera lugar y tal vez así ganarse un lugar en su corazón, así tuviera que apartar a la misma Pandora, o mejor aún ganarse su confianza. Una sonrisa siniestra adorno su rostro.

xx—xx—xx

Más que un sueño una pesadilla lo acongojaba, unos ojos purpura se abrían lentamente mientras su nombre era susurrado, se encontraba desnudo cubierto de sangre que no era de él, mientras unas manos le sujetaban con fuerza sus brazos y piernas, de frente se levantaba el proceder del líquido que lo bañaba, en los brazos de su diosa yacía un niño peliverde de mirada dulce y triste que lloraba, la sangre emanaba de sus ojos en cantidades exageradas y su señora no podía hacer nada, de repente los papeles cambiaban siendo una joven de cabellos morados quien sostenía al infante, ayúdame, balbuceaba el menor, pero todo intento era en vano,—Shion… — un grito de su deidad lo despertaba de la tortura que tenía, con su respiración agitada poco a poco se incorporó en su cama, una fina capa de sudor cubría su rejuvenecido cuerpo, un pacto de lealtad sellado con sangre de la anterior reencarnación de su diosa le había devuelto su juventud días atrás, preparándolo así para la nueva lucha contra hades, en su habitación pergaminos amarillos se extendían por todo el piso casi tapizándolo, abrió la ventana que lo llevaba a su balcón, de ahí las estrellas parecían gritarle—No entiendo quien peligra… ¿eres tu mi diosa? ¿Acaso peligras aunque te hallamos alejado de este lugar?— musito.

La guerra contra Ares había terminado, habían recuperado la vida del caballero de sagitario y todo parecía marchar en orden desde entonces, noticas alentadoras sobre la joven diosa lo habían regocijado meses atrás, pero ese sueño que anunciaba mal presagio lo había puesto de nuevo intranquilo, llamo de inmediato a la mayoría de la orden a reunión en el salón papal.

xx—xx—xx

Algunos con pocas ganas, otros atentos y despabilados ante cualquier orden, así fueron llegando uno a uno los caballeros que estaban es ese momento en las doce casas, envuelto en una túnica blanca su patriarca hacia aparición.

—Muchachos, un sueño a puesto en alerta mis premoniciones – dijo – la llegada de Hades está cerca y por lo visto la amenaza está más ceca de lo que imaginamos.

—Maestro – tomo la palabra el joven Mu – pero la señorita Atena está bien..., su abuelo luego de morir dejó estrictas ordenes sobre su cuidado, tal y como se lo pedimos.

—Además— agrego Shura—no podemos poner en riesgo su ubicación, los espectros ya deben de estarse reuniendo y buscarla a estas alturas sería un peligro para ella.

Todos asentían, el patriarca los observaba detenidamente, sus rostros juveniles ocultaba su maduro razonamiento.

—Lo se hijos míos, buscarla en este momento sería un error—camino suavemente alrededor de la mesa donde estaban reunidos—pero considerando la gravedad de mi sueño, dar un vistazo no estaría mal pero ¿Cómo?

—Tengo una idea—exclamo Milo— sé que suena descabellado pero… tal vez podríamos esconder nuestro cosmos y… viajar en avión hasta Japón como personas normales y simplemente cerciorarnos que todo está bien… y ¿ qué dicen?.

Todos se miraban de uno a otro levantando hombros y frunciendo ceños, Shaka negaba con su cabeza mientras Mu y Aioros asentían, el patriarca sostuvo su barbilla por unos momentos, giro hacia la mesa y coloco ambas manos sobre el mueble.

— Me parece una idea, descabellada sí, pero tiene sentido – sonrió – que dentro de unas horas tres caballeros viajen hasta Tokio y no vuelvan hasta que estén seguros que todo está en orden, lleven dinero y ropa normal, y por favor discreción— dirigió una mirada amenazadora al escorpión quien solo sonrió.

De nuevo compartían miradas confundidas y comentarios en bajo.

—Ha… Maestro quienes irán…

—Milo, Mu y Aioros, sean cuidadosos, si algo sale mal – dijo señalando al pelilila— Tú los traerás a todos, y eso incluye a la princesa, de vuelta al santuario.

—Ammm… ¿maestro?— pregunto Milo—¿Como la reconoceremos, solo conocimos a su madre?

—Lo harán… ya veras, tienen la dirección de su escuela, y una foto de ella cumpliendo un año, además no hay muchos con el apellido Kido en Japón aparte de unos niños todos varones, así que será fácil ubicarle

Camino hasta la puerta y despidió a todos los demás, el día apenas comenzaba a aclararse y la misión estaba en rumbo a ser cumplida, suspiro – que Nike los cubra hijos – se adentró en sus aposentos y se hundió en sus pergaminos una vez más.

A los jóvenes caballeros les esperaba un largo viaje de más de cinco horas, así que partirían lo más rápido posible.

XX—XX—XX

Una aburrida clase de artes provocaba bostezos en la pequeña pelilila, con su cabeza recostada esperaba el recreo de las 2 y 45, hoy era uno de esos días de taller donde las cinco en punto marcaba su retorno a casa, a su lado sus mejores amigas jugueteaban con la arcilla, en un papel la pequeña Saori dibujaba, primero comenzó con un circulo, luego una media luna más parecida a un ángel, trazo unas líneas de colores y dibujo una princesa, el timbre puso fin a las clases de arte y anuncio el esperado descanso.

Bajo un hermoso árbol de sakura las tres niñas degustaban sus almuerzos, conversaban de los más diversos temas que podían, de repente la pelilila volteo su rostro hacia las mallas de la escuela, tres hombres les observaban, entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a su almuerzo.

XX—XX—XX

—Nos vio…— susurro Aioros.

Los tres caballeros giraron hacia lados opuestos, lo primero que se les había pedido, discreción, pero que contento estaría Shion de saber qué fue lo primero que olvidaron. Lentamente caminaron hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es ella Aioros?— pregunto Milo.

— Intuición Masculina – sonrió.

— Milo…—rio Mu— es la escuela que nos dijo el anciano Kido… y esta es la foto de ella cuando cumplió un año— señalo.

Milo giro hacia el caballero de sagitario y golpeo el brazo.

— Que gracioso Aioros, casi me la creo – dijo con sorna, los otros simplemente rieron

XX—XX—XX

Había algo peculiar en esos tipos, algo que ella no sabía bien pero presentía de alguna u otra forma que la buscaban , se acercó a la malla y entrelazo sus deditos en el alambre, los observaba discutir y reírse con unos papeles, pero que raros que eran de verdad, ¿Qué harían ahí?, si algo era imposible para ella era su incontrolable curiosidad, la misma que le había costado semanas de recuperación desde el altercado con la armadura dorada de sagitario, ladeo su cabeza, volteo a ver a sus amigas que se mantenían ocupadas decidiendo quien compraría el vestida más lindo de la tienda, giro de nuevo hacia los tres hombres pero ya se habían desaparecido, chasqueo su lengua con fastidio y volvió a su lugar, otra vez será pensó.

XX—XX—XX

Los tres caballeros se mantenían ocultos tras unos arbustos, al sentirse observados habían esperado un descuido de la niña para esconderse.

—Genial…ya sabe que la buscamos— exclamo Mu

—Pero nuestra misión es saber que todo está bien ¿no?—pregunto el joven escorpio.

—Si pero Shion dijo discreción…— exclamó Aioros.

—Si... Lo sé pero piénsenlo bien, ¿Cómo sabremos si está bien si no nos acercamos y le preguntamos?...— sonrió

Los tres fruncieron su ceño, y asintieron lentamente.

—Está bien… ¿cuál es el plan?, digo… no nos acercaremos así no más ¿verdad?, luego pensara que somos pedófilos— de nuevo tres ceños fruncidos.

—Le hablaremos por la malla y le diremos que somos amigos de su abuelo…luego le preguntaremos como esta y listo… vamos—el sagitario coloco ambas manos en cada hombre de sus jovenes compañeros.

XX—XX—XX

No camino mucho para escuchar unos murmullos a su espalda, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos que la miraban curiosos, lentamente se devolvió y se acercó sin el más mínimo temor a los tres hombres.

—Hola…— su cantarina voz, los hizo sonreír.

—"Habla japonés" — dijo mediante su cosmos mu

—"utilicen su cosmos para entender"— les contesto Aioros, Al ser el mayor de los tres tenía un poco más de conocimiento –"como cuando hablan con Shura o Camus"— los otros asintieron.

—Hola— respondió Mu— ¿Eres Saori verdad?

La niña mostro una enorme sonrisa y asintió, luego dirigió su mirada a Aioros, se acercó a través de la malla y coloco su manita abierta, dulcemente el caballero de sagitario hizo lo mismo, un suave destello de luz dorada, casi como una chispa salió ante el contacto, asustada la pequeña retiro su mano y la observó, esa misma sensación la había rodeado cuando su curiosidad la llevase ante la armadura dorada que guardaban en su mansión, luego miro de uno a otro caballero, se alejó con el ceño fruncido y corrió al lado de sus amigas.

—Excelente… la asustaste arquero…—reprocho Milo. Pero Aioros se mantenía inmóvil tras el contacto.

—No hay duda… es nuestra Diosa— murmuro—Creo que debemos irnos, todo está bien…

—Pero como lo sabes, la espantaste al primer contacto y…

— No lo sé… simplemente me lo dio a entender…— contesto al escorpio.

Mu solo rio, jalo a Milo y emprendieron su regreso con un poco más de tranquilidad, el carnero dorado entendía el idioma de las armaduras y sabía que en la mansión de la niña se encontraba guardad la armadura del centauro, las noticias no eran tan malas después de todo aunque deberían de guardar el secreto del contacto entre el sagitario y su joven diosa.

XX—XX—XX

Más allá de la calle entre penumbras dos sombras se ocultaban, una delgada y fémina y otra tosca y masculina

—Creo que le encontramos…el señor Radamanthys y la señora Pandora estarán orgulloso de nosotros

Unos ojos dorados se entrecerraron, seguidos por una risa ambos espectros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…

continuaraaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

NUEVAS ESPERANZAS, VIEJOS REENCUENTROS

Sus planes no habían salido como lo esperaba, su señor Radamanthys la había catalogado como cobarde al querer que Pandora atacara a la diosa antes de que esta despertara totalmente su cosmos. En la oscuridad de Cocytos la joven chipriota entrenaba, en silencio lloraba, se sentía mal consigo misma y por más que tratase de quedar bien con el Juez todo se iba a la basura, unos pasos a su espalda la hicieron detenerse.

—Juez Aiacos— susurró el espectro.

—Valentine… ¿por qué lloras?— pregunto el nepalés acariciando sus blancos rizos.

—Eso es algo que a usted no le importa señor Garuda—contesto golpeando la mano del juez

El pelinegro la sujeto de sus brazos y la besó, a cambio recibió un golpe bajo de la chipriota.

— ¡Eres una estúpida!… — le grito el juez dándole una bofetada—jamás recibirás lo que buscas del Wyvern, te entregas a él aun sabiendo que él tiene ojos solo para Pandora.

—Le dije que a usted no le importa, váyase de aquí, no quiero verlo—Valentine dio la espalda al juez, trago grueso, el despreciable del juez Aiacos tenía razón, cuantas noches escuchaba a el inglés llamar a esa mocosa entrometida que decía llamarse heraldo de hades, maldijo mil y una vez al haberse dejado convertir en el juguete del rubio y acumulaba ese odio contra la joven Pandora.

—Algún día te aburrirás de ser el paño de lágrimas del Wyvern…— dijo en su oído el pelinegro— pero descuida te estaré esperando – dijo en tono socarrón, luego se alejó para dejarla sumergida en el doloroso silencio de la verdad.

xx—xx—xx

Abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el nebuloso paisaje del Meikai, pereceo entre sus sabanas y se giró lentamente, algo había en su cama que le detuvo, se levantó rápidamente y lo observo, era una caja de colores oscuros adornada con lazos negros, en un sillón de su habitación una figura conocida la veía despertar.

— ¿Radamanthys?... ¿hace cuánto estas ahí?—pregunto frotándose sus ojos.

—Hace rato… y ¿sabe qué?— la niña negó—habla dormida…— el rubio se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta sentarse al lado de la jovencita con una singular sonrisa, tomó la caja negra y se la entregó— feliz cumpleaños Señorita Pandora – la niña sonrió.

—Te acordaste…—dijo dándole un abrazo al inglés—gracias…

—Hey no todos los méritos son de esa lagartija – interrumpió Minos, que traía una bandeja con el desayuno de la jovencita —¿Cuántos cumple señorita?

—Catorce… creo—tomó la caja y la abrió, en su interior había un anillo, era una serpiente que al parecer se extendía por todo el índice, se lo colocó y maravillosamente calzaba a la perfección, levanto su mano y la giro, la joya era en realidad hermosa, oscura pero fascinante.

—Perteneció a su anterior reencarnación señorita, es poderoso, puede cambiar de apariencia mientras lo porta – conto Minos.

—Debe tener cuidado…— replico el Wyvern.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió para darle paso al joven Garuda—Yo también tengo un presente para usted señorita – dijo sentándose en la cama, de su bolsa saco dos piedras preciosas que coloco en la mano de la jovencita – son zarcillos—eran hermosos, una pequeña figura de una gárgola negra que brillaba a contra luz.

Rieron y festejaron, la guerra les pisaba los talones y no había derecho a perder el tiempo, momentos como esos quedarían en el recuerdo de los cuatro.

xx—xx—xx

Una suave brisa que se convirtió en viento fuerte lleno la habitación, dos figuras conocidas se aproximaron. Los dioses gemelos, habían llegado

—Felicidades niña Pandora — dijo Thanatos dándole una mirada de reproche a Radamanthys.

—Gracias— contesto la pelimorado con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Nosotros también le hemos traído un regalo – de la mano de Hypnos un tenue resplandor fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en una hermosa arpa.

La niña bajo de la cama y se colocó a un lado del dios, Minos y Aiacos volteaban a ver de reojo al Wyvern, que hasta ahora se mantenía distante desde la llegada de los dioses gemelos, al sentirse observado el rubio entrecerró sus ojos haciendo que sus compañeros de armas respingaran para dejarlo de ver.

—¿Puedo?—pregunto con timidez la jovencita.

—Pero claro, es tuya pequeña adelante— contesto Hypnos haciéndose a un lado.

La jovencita se colocó frente al instrumento y deslizo sus finos dedos entre las cuerdas, el sonido fue casi mágico.

Thanatos se colocó detrás de ella, puso sus manos sobre los juveniles hombros de Pandora y suavemente la giro, sin pensarlo beso las mejillas de la heraldo, y se retiró acariciando su rostro, su gemelo solo negaba.

Los ojos ambarinos del Wyvern se tornaban casi naranja, sigilosamente Minos se acercó y lo tomo del ante brazo— tranquilo…— susurro, el rubio quito con rabia el agarre de su compañero y salió de la habitación, giro sobre sus talones y se despidió de la joven.

—Me retiro señorita Pandora…— dijo el juez.

La niña asintió, lo observo alejarse con su elegante caminar, las alas de su sapuri se movían al ritmo de sus pisadas haciendo que se agitaran suavemente, le gustaba verlo, le gustaba estar cerca de él, se sentía protegida a su lado.

Volvió de nuevo al instrumento y como si supiera donde estaban las notas comenzó a tocar, los cuatro hombres que aún estaban en la habitación se deleitaban con el sonido armonioso del arpa.

xx—xx—xx

Acostados sobre la arena el peliazul y la rubia contaban las estrellas mientras estas se iban desapareciendo, ya se habían acostumbrado a salir antes del amanecer y esperar el sol en la playa, mientras el silencio los rodeaba la chica se sentó y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho, su mirada se perdida en el anochecer que poco a poco desaparecía para dar paso al inclemente sol, Ikki la observaba de reojo acostado con su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Ikki… volverás a Japón cuando tengas la armadura del fénix verdad? ¿Eso será el otro año?—preguntó, en su voz un dejo de tristeza se dejaba escuchar.

—Así es… — contesto sin titubear el peliazul, se sentó y la acerco hasta abrazarla contra su pecho – pero volveré por ti – dijo besando sus rizos amarillos.

—¿Me lo prometes?— pregunto la chica sosteniendo la cara del joven fénix

—Te doy mi palabra—el peliazul fijo sus zafiros en los verdes de la chica, tomo sus delgadas manos y las puso sobre su pecho desnudo— esmeralda yo… yo te…

—¿Hellen?—dijo frunciendo el ceño la rubia.

—No… eso no es, déjame terminar —espeto el peliazul.

—No bobo… es Hellen mira…—giro la cara del joven fénix y señalo a la orilla de la playa donde venía caminando la pequeña castaña, sostenía en sus manos unas bolsas.

El anciano solía remar hasta la isla y llevarles a los jóvenes las cremas que preparaba de origen natural para curar las heridas del peliazul, y mandaba a la pequeña Hellen a dejarlas cuando el viejo demonio no estaba, la niña se había ganado la simpatía de Ikki y desde tiempo atrás el cariño de Esmeralda.

Con un falso cansancio la niña dejo en el suelo la bolsa y se tiró al lado de los jóvenes, los observo de reojo y rio.

—¿Qué es tan graciosos enana? –exclamo la rubia.

—Los interrumpí… eso es gracioso – rio de nuevo ganándose una revuelta de sus cabellos por parte de los adolescentes, para luego salir corriendo hasta el bote de su abuelo, antes de desaparecer les saco la lengua, ambos chicos sonrieron viéndola alejarse.

—¿Qué me querías decir?—pregunto la rubia girando hacia Ikki.

—Que eres una lenta – le contesto empujándola suavemente— si llegas de ultima lavas todos los platos del desayuno – grito con enorme ventaja.

La rubia sonrió, algo muy dentro de su corazón le estaba dando miedo, ¿pero miedo de que? ¿Un mal presentimiento acaso? Sacudió su cabeza y emprendió la carrera hasta su casa.

xx—xx—xx

En su habitación la pequeña Saori terminaba sus deberes, recortaba con paciencia las figuras geométricas de su tarea de matemáticas, unos golpes en la puerta y sus nervios le traicionaron el pulso dejando dos pares de triángulos en donde había un cuadrado.

Giro en su silla, grito permitiendo el paso a alguno de sus empleados con lo que suponía la merienda de la tarde, pero en vez de la criada que le llevaba los aperitivos la calva cabeza de Tatsumi se dejó ver, se acercó a la niña que lo miraba con ternura, se sentó en la esquina de la cama quedando lo suficiente cerca de la pequeña y tomo una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños señorita… no se cuales hayan sido las razones por las que quiso celebrarlo en el instituto, pero yo le compre un pastel y la servidumbre quiere cantarle la clásica canción—sonrió el calvo.

La niña rio, una carcajada limpia y sonora como hacía años no escuchaba, se levantó de su silla y con sutileza abrazo a su mayordomo.

—¿Que esperamos?— dijo aun sonriendo.

Camino de la mano del hombre hasta la cocina donde los sirvientes aplaudían a la pelilila.

Ese fecha era especial, hacía apenas tres días había cumplido doce años, el hombre sabía que no tardarían en venir por ella, y cumpliría al pie de la letra las ordenes de su anciano jefe, pero el cariño que le tenía a la niña era inmenso, lo suficiente para no estar seguro de dejarla ir.

xx—xx—xx

Fuera de la mansión tres hombres, esperaban el momento ideal para acercarse a la enrome mansión.

—Entonces esperaremos que terminen de cantar la famosa canción y entraremos ¿no es así?—preguntaba ya un estresado peliazul.

—Si Milo… esperaremos como gente decente y tocaremos la puerta, ¿comprendes? No vamos a entrar y secuestrar a la niña…— contestaba un castaño

—Si Aioros no soy imbécil…

—Pues algunas veces…— decía el pelilila.

—Tu cállate carnero…— sentencio el joven escorpio.

De nuevo los tres caballeros en una misión, pero esta vez habían regresado por su joven deidad para llevarla al santuario.

Termino la bulla dentro de la casa y con suavidad se acercaron. Tocaron la enorme puerta, y una joven les atendió haciéndolos pasar.

xx—xx—xx

En la entrada tres jóvenes esperaban ser atendidos, la mujer les había hecho esperar a Tatsumi en una enorme sala, unos minutos más tarde un calvo malhumorado se presentó ante ellos, al verlos se sorprendió, en realidad no sabía quiénes era exactamente, pero su señor Mitsumasa había sido claro que cuando la niña cumpliera doce años seria llevada a otro lugar custodiada por sus caballeros dorados, y esa fecha había llegado tres días atrás cuando la niña cumpliese la edad necesaria.

Estirando su mano el mayor de los muchachos se presentó—mi nombre es Aioros señor, caballero dorado de Atena— los otros dos muchachos se pusieron de pie e igualaron al mayor.

—Mu de Aries señor—dijo con suavidad el pelilila.

—Milo de escorpio – termino el joven griego.

El hombre calvo los observo con desconfianza, analizo cada rasgo de los jóvenes que tenía en frente, el castaño saco la carta recibida por Mitsumasa años atrás cuando la pequeña cumplía su primer año, el hombre suspiró, sin duda eran ellos.

—Así que se la vienen a llevar…—musito el viejo.

—Así es ¿Dónde está la princesa?— cuestiono el castaño

—En la cocina, enseguida la llamare…

El hombre salió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde todavía estaba la joven pelilila y la observo, reía, comía de su pastel saboreando cada pedazo que llevaba a su boca, de repente sus miradas de cruzaron, y un sentimiento más de temor que tristeza lo embarco.

La niña se bajó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó al mayordomo sujetando su mano.

— ¿Paso algo Tatsumi?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre bajo hasta la altura de la niña, esto sería un poco difícil, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Saori y le sonrió—hay unas personas que quieren conocerla Señorita, son amigos de su abuelo.

La niña asintió un poco confundida, en los ojos de aquel hombre se reflejaba algo que jamás había visto, una profunda tristeza, sin contradecir siguió el mayordomo hasta la sala.

Durante el camino el viejo estrujaba con suavidad la mano de la pequeña hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la sala, con lentitud la abrió.

xx—xx—xx

Tras de la figura del viejo criado una delgada silueta se comenzó a dibujar, sus cabellos lilas caían sobre sus hombros y sus enormes orbes grises estudiaban a los jóvenes que tenía al frente, sin pensarlo dos veces los caballeros colocaron su rodilla en el suelo y bajaron sus cabezas ante la joven diosa.

Sin soltar la mano del mayor la joven deidad se acercó un poco temerosa hasta los muchachos que estaban de rodillas, sonrió y fijo su mirada en cada uno, entrecerró sus ojos y finalmente soltó el agarre para aproximarse hasta el castaño, con delicadeza tomo el rostro del joven en sus manos.

—Los conozco…—susurro— ustedes me visitaron en mi escuela ¿no es verdad?—los tres asintieron.

El viejo levanto su ceja, jalo un cordoncito que colgaba del techo y al instante dos hombres se presentaron haciendo una sencilla reverencia.

—Traigan la caja dorada que guardamos en aquella habitación – ordeno el viejo, la niña respingo y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, los hombres salieron rápidamente — creo que debemos alistarnos para el largo viaje señorita – toco el hombro de la niña que no lo dejaba de ver y la guio hasta la puerta – esta jovencita no irá sin mí—dijo observando a los hombres.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, Milo negó con su cabeza pero Aioros sostuvo su brazo, lo observo fijamente y asintió.

—Pero…— exclamo el joven peliazul.

—Pero nada Milo…— dijo el castaño – claro señor.

El calvo salió de la habitación con la niña, dejando a los jóvenes solos, Milo se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sillón al lado de Mu, el castaño lo observo aun de pie sonriendo.

—No le veo la gracia arquero…— espeto enojado el peliazul.

—Yo tampoco, pero ese hombre a cuidado a la joven diosa y por lo visto ha sido una niña feliz.

—Lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarlo con nosotros, estoy seguro que el maestro no se opondrá – término el pelilila.

—No sé por qué, pero ustedes dos siempre están de acuerdo con todo – el escorpio observó de reojo al pelilila – lambiscón – dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de su compañero.

xx—xx—xx

— ¿Por qué debo de ir? – cuestionaba Saori a su mayordomo

—Su abuelo así lo dispuso antes de morir mi niña—contesto el hombre mientras terminaba de alistar a la jovencita— no debe temer, yo estaré a su lado, nadie le hará daño— la niña asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Aunque no tenía idea de lo que su fiel empleado hablaba si él estaba a su lado nada la intimidaría.

Con un pequeño chal sobre sus hombros y los miles de abrazos y buenos deseos de parte de sus más cercanos sirvientes la niña salió escoltado por tres jóvenes caballeros y el viejo hasta la entrada de la mansión. Se extrañó al no ver ningún auto esperando por ellos, ni indicios por parte de aquellos jóvenes de algún tipo de transporte, suavemente sintió la mano del pelilila sujetar la suya, el muchacho bajo un poco hasta sostener su mirada, sus enormes ojos verdes transmitían tranquilidad, confianza, acaricio las mechas lilas de la jovencita.

—Princesa, pase lo que pase, no habrá sus ojos ni suelte mi mano hasta que le diga ¿está bien?—la niña asintió – usted también señor por favor—dijo sosteniendo al calvo mayordomo. Una luz dorada los cubrió hasta desaparecer frente a la casa.

xx—xx—xx

Sentada en su trono la joven pandora observaba su anillo, con sus otros dedos acariciaba la joya y cariñosamente la giraba sobre el índice, entrecerró sus ojos y camino hasta la entrada de Giudecca, tal vez caminar un poco le haría bien, con su tridente en la mano se dirigió hasta el suelo del Meikai, sobre una colina podía ver a lo largo Caina, el viento que soplaba en el inframundo batía con delicadeza sus mechas moradas, el fino vestido que usaba se pegaba a su figura que poco a poco se llenaba de curvas, se sentó sobre unas rocas mientras veía pasar frente a ella puñados de almas en pena que se repartían alas diferentes prisiones.

De repente y sin proponérselo pensó el joven peliazul, que sería de él, cerró sus ojos, sabía que tendría que ir por Shun, pero ¿cómo localizarlo?, hacía muchos años había perdido su rastro, recién dominaba por completo su poder ¿estaría lista para viajar entre las dimensiones en busca de su hermano? Hades necesitaba con urgencia su cuerpo y ella ya no podía retrasarlo más

—¿Mi señora esta aburrida?— la voz del espectro de Frog la hizo respingar, giro para toparse con la figura divertida de su guardaespaldas.

—Solo pienso… — contesto la joven

— ¿En alguien especial?

Pandora lo observó, sus delgados labios dibujaron una mueca de fastidio, se levantó jalando su vestido y se dirigió a Guidecca de nuevo, giro casi atropellando a Zeros que le seguía paso a paso.

—Saldré, si alguien me busca en especial el juez Wyvern, dile que volveré en unas horas— el espectro hizo una reverencia—cuida a Hades en mi ausencia—elevando su cosmos se perdió en las dimensiones del inframundo.

xx—xx—xx

—Más fuerte—gritaba el viejo Guilty al peliazul.

El joven respiraba con dificultad, su boca seca y una herida en su frente eran signo de los arduos entrenamientos que su maestro le propinaba.

Bajo el sol de la tarde el joven mantenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el viejo, de lejos la rubia mordía su labio en completa desesperación al observar el espectáculo, de vez en cuando el chico dirigía la mirada cansada a su amada brindándole una sonrisa retorcida en señal de que estaba bien y no se daría por vencido, pero esas ocasiones eran aprovechadas por el viejo para golpear sin previo aviso al joven solo para devolverlo a su concentración.

—Maldita sea Esmeralda, lárgate de aquí – grito el viejo, luego creo una esfera naranja y sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzo a la chica que se mantenía impávida ante la reacción de su padre.

Aun cansado el joven observo con terror la bola de energía que se dirigía a la rubia, rápidamente se lanzó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho deteniendo la esfera – ¡CORRE! – grito, mientras sentía que la energía quemaba sus ante brazos descubiertos, elevo su cosmos rodeándose de un aura amarilla y devolvió con cierto poder el ataque a su maestro, este lo esquivo con dificultad y sonrió, el punto débil de su alumno era su hija.

xx—xx—xx

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta tropezar rodando en las arenas blancas de la isla, cayó justo a los pies de una joven que se encontraba sentada en suelo con su ropa rasgada y sus cabellos mojados, se levantó casi de inmediato y sacudió sus vestidos.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto la rubia, si bien existía una isla vecina, desde que ella era una niña nadie, así fuera vecino o extranjero se atrevería a pisar ese maldito lugar

La joven castaña sonrió, bajo su mirada hacia su tobillo que se veía rojo y lastimado.

—Me llamo… Angie…— contesto la castaña – y mi barco se hundió—dijo señalando la lejanía del mar— tuve que remar hasta acá, fui la única sobreviviente—dos lagrimas se dejaron resbalar por sus mejillas.

Esmeralda se aproximó a la chica y se arrodillo a su lado, tomo con delicadeza su tobillo y rasgo un poco de su vestido para vendarlo.

—¿De dónde eres?—pregunto mientras tallaba la improvisada venda.

La chica se quedó callada, pensó bien cada respuesta que daría.

—Vengo de las islas Gilbert – contesto sin titubear.

—Eso queda cerca de acá… seguro tus padres deben estar preocupa…

—Murieron… —interrumpió la castaña dejando escapar de nuevo un par de lágrimas.

—Ya veo…listo—susurro con una sonrisa—mira… no te puedes quedar acá, te llevaré con el anciano de la isla vecina ellos te pueden ayudar ¿de acuerdo?— la castaña asintió.

—¿Pero tú vives sola en este lugar?— pregunto levantándose torpemente.

—No, vivo con mi padre y mí... mí… y el chico que entrena— contesto con una simpática sonrisa.

La castaña sonrió, termino por levantarse con ayuda de la rubia y juntas llegaron hasta el bote que las llevaría a la isla vecina.

xx—xx—xx

—Puede abrirlos princesa—una dulce voz casi como un ronroneo se escuchó en su oído.

Lentamente abrió sus pesados parpados, ante ella una enorme estatua de mármol de la deidad de la sabiduría se levantaba imponente, sosteniendo en una mano la alada Nike y en la otra un escudo.

Giro dejando la imagen a sus espadas y ante ella las doce casas se mostraban a lo largo de unas escalinatas, cada una iluminada desde el interior, al otro lado un frondoso bosque donde apenas algunos techos de los aposentos de los caballeros plateados se asomaban y el otro extremo el recinto de las amazonas, corrió hasta donde estaba sentado en viejo descansando del extraño viaje que le había provocado una pequeña jaqueca y tironeo de sus manos.

—Mira—dijo con emoción señalando el hermoso paisaje.

Los caballeros sonreían de la impresión que se había llevado su joven diosa, distraídos observando el tierno espectáculo no sintieron la presencia de su patriarca.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo caballeros—los tres jóvenes inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia mientras habrían le habrían paso, la niña volteo hacia su espalda topándose con la enorme figura del patriarca, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar sus espaldas con el viejo mayordomo, aun a sus doce años la joven deidad era dulcemente pequeña casi frágil, se asombró más cuando el extraño hombre se arrodillo frente a ella como anteriormente los jóvenes lo hicieran.

Se retiró el casco y luego las mascara dorada de su rostro, dejando ver su juvenil cara y su melena verde, la niña volteo a ver a Mu.

—¿Eres su hermano?—pregunto observando sin ningún disimulo los puntos en la frente del joven Shion, este sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—Soy como su padre, o mejor dicho su maestro— contesto con suavidad— mi nombre es Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries y patriarca del santuario de Atena— dijo poniéndose de pie— sea bienvenida princesa.

La niña observo con detenimiento cada movimiento del patriarca, sintió entonces la mano del peliverde y observo a Tatsumi, el simplemente asintió y la jovencita se dejó guiar hasta un enorme salón con catorce asientos, de repente soltó la mano de su patriarca y paro su caminar.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—pregunto un poco confundida—¿cómo conocen a mi abuelo?

Shion se colocó a su altura, la observo fijamente y le transmito un poco de tranquilidad.

—Por eso está aquí conmigo princesa, es hora de que sepa toda la verdad, pero primero debemos estar seguros que todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?—la pequeña asintió.

La jovencita esparció su mirada por todo el salón, luego en el hombre peliverde, de las manos del patriarca salió una luz dorada que comenzó a esparcirse por toda la sala, acompañada de una suave brisa, como una especie de polvo de estrellas comenzó a envolver a la pequeña diosa,sin sentir temor alguno la pequeña se dejó llevar por la tranquila energía, escuchó una voz que sentía salir de ella misma, de su cabeza, cerro sus ojos y extendió sus brazos.

—En su interior su cosmos princesa Atena, debe dejarlo salir, ser uno solo con el— escuchaba las palabras del peliverde como susurros en su interior— recuerde quien es, despierte— las manos del joven patriarca se posaron sobre la cabeza de la pequeña quien frunció el ceño con muestra de dolor.

Suavemente se alejó de la niña y la observo, sonrió con nerviosismo, era el momento, bajo la fuerza de su cosmos hasta apagar la luz que había emanado de sus manos y se acercó, acarició el rostro de la joven y esta abrió sus enormes orbes grises.

Aun con el señor fruncido observo todo a su alrededor, luego dirigió su mirada al peliverde.

— ¿Entonces soy Atena?..— cuestiono la pelilila, el peliverde asintió.

Llamo dos jóvenes doncellas que corrieron hasta la niña, le sonrieron y le tomaron de las manos.

—Vaya con ellas princesa, necesita cambiarse y descansar hoy le espera un largo día, su despertar estará listo al anochecer y debe estar preparada, yo la buscare para explicarle.

— ¿Y Tatsumi?...

—Es su mayordomo ¿cierto?— la niña asintió – el llegara a su habitación princesa por mientras descanse por favor—el joven patriarca salió del gran salón y llamo a sus jóvenes caballeros—Aioros que el señor sea puesto en alguna habitación, es muy preciado para la princesa— luego dirigió su vista a los otros dos—llamen a los demás al anochecer los quiero a todos en el salón con sus armaduras, que kanon venga también— los tres rápidamente se dirigieron a lo encomendado, antes de que el hombre partiera con el arquero, el peliverde se acercó al viejo calvo y extendió su mano—muchas gracias por cuidar a la niña – el mayordomo apretó con firmeza la mano del patriarca—sea bienvenido señor Tatsumi, esta también será su casa— el calvo sonrió con tranquilidad. El patriarca fijo los ojos en el firmamento aun azulado y suspiró—la princesa ha vuelto Dohko…— susurro.

xx—xx—xx

En los cinco picos el anciano maestro recobraba poco a poco su juventud, los docientos cuarenta y dos años habían pasado y la guerra santa se aproximaba, era hora de volver al santuario.

Cerró sus ojos y ante la mirada asombrada de Shiryu y su nieta cambio de apariencia, al igual que Shion observo el firmamento.

—Estoy listo Shion— musito

xx—xx—xx

Antenora estaba silenciosa, los pasos metálicos que producía su sapuri producían un eco divertido, caminaba de acá para allá, disfrutando de manera infantil el extraño sonido.

—Pero que divertido…— aplaudía Valentine— me sorprende Garuda, ¿de verdad no tiene mejores cosas que hacer?

—Pero miren quien vino de visita...— contesto con sorna el nepalés, cruzando sus brazos— ¿que no querías ni verme?

—Cambie de opinión… tal vez sea interesante después de todo…— dijo la chipriota acercándose de forma casi felina hasta el juez, coloco una mano en su pecho y la deslizo con suavidad rodeando el cuerpo del pelinegro, lo sintió estremecer.

El juez tomo con rudeza la mano del espectro y la tironeo hasta colocarla delante de el con su rostro a escasos centímetros de su boca, la presiono aún más hasta besarla con suavidad, la chipriota permito que su lengua recorriera cada centímetro de su boca y luego lo empujo con suavidad para recuperar el aire que escaseaba.

—Que deseas Valentine, ¿dime que buscas?— dijo el juez observándola mientras relamía sus labios.

—Tiene razón – dijo la mujer – Radamanthys jamás será mío, seré su espectro de confianza pero, hasta ahí – bajo su mirada y observo al Garuda de reojo— usted es diferente Aiacos, me busca, lo he visto mirarme mientras entreno y hoy terminó de quitar mis dudas al llegarme a buscar y tomarme a la fuerza.

El juez entrecerró sus ojos lo que tenía en frente no era más el valeroso Valentine, era ahora una mujer hermosa de curvas prominentes y una hermosa cabellera blanca que caía hasta el comienzo de su cadera, sus ojos dorados y sus labios gruesos le daban un aspecto exótico, se sostenía de uno de los pilares con sus delicados brazos, casi podría sentir que lo incitaba cada vez más, incapaz de resistir los instintos carnales de su cuerpo, el juez la rodeo con sus brazos depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

xx—xx—xx

El juego comenzó, alzándola la llevo hasta sus privados, cerrando la puerta de golpe la soltó en su cama, de un movimiento se desprendió de su sapuri y gateo hasta colocarse encima de la chipriota, ella le sonrió besando cada parte de su forjado pecho y soltando con fiereza las prendas que se interponían entre ambos, rodeo con delicadeza las caderas del nepalés con sus piernas y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo sentía dentro de ella dejando escapar dos lagrimas silenciosas.

Requería de ese hombre, lo necesitaba, el había compartido la vida en la tierra junto a Radamanthys, Minos y la niña, si quería saber más tendría que investigar y sabía que el Wyvern jamás le contaría nada.

Aiacos era presa fácil de los vicios y el deseo carnal, y muchas veces le había costado caro la osadía por alguna mujer al dejar a la luz secretos que no debían de ser revelados, el sabia del cariño que el rubio profesaba a la niña, y se había vuelto mucho más que una simple lealtad, había sido testigo de la noche en la que el juez de Caina había cargado a pandora hasta su habitación y luego cuando Thanatos le colocó el collar, también de las sospechas del Wyvern sobre el dios de la muerte y otras cosas más, incluyendo el paradero del cuerpo de hades, todos esos secretos bailaban en la mente del joven Garuda y Valentine estaba dispuesta a sacarlos a flote, pero primero debía ganarse a ese animal, aunque fuera contra su propio juicio.

xx—xx—xx

Llegaron a la isla vecina y dejaron el bote amarrado en el pequeño muelle, con ayuda de la rubia la joven salió cojeando hasta la arena, con torpeza se acercaron hasta la casa del anciano, toco varias veces hasta que la pequeña Hellen abrió, entraron y esmeralda dejo a la castaña en una pequeña silla al lado de la mesa, busco al anciano hasta verlo entre sus botellas de colores.

— ¡Anciano!—exclamo la rubia brindándole un abrazo.

—Esmeralda… ¿sucede algo?— el viejo se extrañó al ver a la rubia, jamás saldría de la isla de no ser por algo muy grave, y aparte de eso andaba sola, no había rastro del joven fénix con ella—¿le paso algo a Ikki?—pregunto sosteniendo la rubia por sus hombros.

La joven dejo escapar una lágrima que limpio con tosquedad.

— ¡No pasa nada con el!…— exclamo soltándose del agarre del viejo—está entrenando con mi padre, lo sabes bien— la rubia se alejó y observo por la ventana—pero no venía por eso, apareció una chica rara en la isla y dice que es de Gilbert, no puede quedarse con nosotros pero tal vez le puedas buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche—replico en un tosco tono de voz.

El anciano asintió con pesar, en la voz de la joven se podía sentir tristeza y algo de desespero, siguió a la chica hasta la sala de su casa donde se encontró con los zafiros de la extraña castaña.

—Hola jovencita –dijo el anciano con una enorme sonrisa— así que vienes de Gilbert ¿he? – Ella asintió— bueno te puedes quedar a dormir en una de las cabañas que están a la par de mi casa, las suelo alquilar para los turistas pero puedes quedarte hasta que puedas volver a tu hogar ¿tienes padres?— la joven negó.

Esmeralda fijo su mirada en la ventana, pensaba en su querido Ikki y que por su culpa el viejo la habría dado una buena reprenda, ya se aproximaba anochecer y tenía un poco de miedo por volver, luego reparo en Hellen que había aparecido y ahora estaba a su lado, la niña jalo con sutileza su vestido y la rubia se agacho.

—No me simpatiza…— dijo con molestia, ganándose una revuelta de su cabello.

—Pobre chica, está sola enana se buena con ella ¿si?—la niña levanto sus hombros y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

xx—xx—xx

Se acercaba la noche y esmeralda aun no regresaba, el peliazul estaba lavándose las manos y las heridas de esa tarde cerca del mar, cuando vio que faltaba una de las pequeñas embarcaciones, ¿Por qué esmeralda está en la isla vecina? ¿Será que siempre resulto herida? Se preguntó asustado, paro inmediatamente sus labores de curación, tomo el bote que quedaba y comenzó a remar hasta el otro lugar, aunque con cada movimiento sintiera que sus costillas se iban a partir, no estaría tranquilo hasta verla sana y salva, el entrenamiento se había agravado después de la ida de esmeralda y temía por su seguridad con respecto a su maestro.

xx—xx—xx

Unos golpes en la puerta del viejo la hicieron respingar, la puerta se abrió y el joven peliazul se apareció ante todos, la rubia al verlo lleno sus esmeraldas de agua.

—Joven Ikki—dijo el anciano sirviendo una infusión a la castaña, esta el escuchar el nombre abrió sus ojos como platos, volteo su rostro hacia la puerta y lo vio, frente a ella un joven alto de cabellos y ojos azulados estaba de pie, sonrió pero casi de inmediato borro la mueca de su cara, del otro lado de la habitación la rubia corrió a los brazos del joven depositando un suave beso en los lastimados labios del chico, quien sonrió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Porque estas acá? ¿Te hiciste daño?— le pregunto mientras abrazaba a la rubia, ella negó.

El anciano los observaba con ternura, frente a él eran libres de expresar el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

La castaña que era espectadora silenciosa se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al anciano.

—Disculpe ¿podría mostrarme donde me puedo quedar?—pregunto casi en un susurro, no quería interrumpir tan dulce escena.

El anciano la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hasta la puerta, se disponía a salir pero la mano de Esmeralda que se había separado del peliazul la detuvo.

—Angie… él es Ikki el alumno de mi padre.

Sus zafiros se clavaron en los del chico, el tendió su mano amablemente, mientras que ella no paraba de observarlo, la sujeto con firmeza y suavemente la presiono, por un segundo se paralizó todo a su alrededor, el joven entrecerró sus ojos.

—Me recuerdas a alguien— dijo el joven peliazul.

La chica soltó la mano rápidamente un poco nerviosa y sonrió, Esmeralda ladeo su cabeza divertida, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los del peliazul.

—Me retiro, mucho gusto… Ikki…— susurro.

xx—xx—xx

Entro a la cabaña dándole las gracias al anciano, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo, sus cabellos antes castaños ahora tomaban un color morado casi negro, y sus ojos antes azules brillaban ahora de un purpura oscuro, su cuerpo se cubrió del sensual vestido negro y el tridente relució en su mano, recostó su cabeza contra la puerta y lloró, lloró como hacía años atrás no lo hacía, sentía que había tardado demasiado en acercarse a Ikki, lo había perdido, aun así debía acercarse a él, para saber de su hermano, una vez más y sin pensarlo abrió un portal hacia el inframundo.

xx—xx—xx

Ya era tarde, algunas estrellas salían en el firmamento y brillaban como si quisieran hablarle, no hacía mucho que el joven patriarca le había explicado todo lo que sucedería y aunque al principio se negó de continuar, con ayuda de Tatsumi el peliverde logro hacerle entender la importancia de su presencia en el santuario y la pronta guerra contra hades, no había marcha atrás, con un hermoso vestido banco la joven diosa se terminaba de arreglar, salió de su habitación con su mayordomo y las dos doncellas que abrieron las puertas del salón para darle paso, el viejo acaricio su cabeza para infundirle un poco de valor.

En su interior catorce hombres acomodados en dos filas incluyendo al ahora joven Dohko y kanon posaron su vista sobre ella, no se sintió atemorizada, se sintió bienvenida, a paso firme camino en medio de ambas filas sin bajar su cabeza, se aproximó al patriarca y por instinto tomo su mano, el solo sonrió, acomodo a la niña en el trono de oro que se levantaba en el medio del salón, coloco el báculo de Nike en sus pequeñas manos y se dirigió a sus muchachos.

—Caballeros dorados, ante ustedes nuestra diosa… Atena

Todos colocaron su rodilla en el piso produciendo un ruido metálico que hizo respingar a la pequeña en su trono.

—Ya viste maestro se asustó la pequeña— dijo el escorpión, provocando unas cuantas risas y luego ser callado por un codazo del caballero de leo.

Ella rio, dejo escapar por primera vez desde su llegada una risita tímida, había tres rostros conocidos y una armadura que le traía malos recuerdos, pero estar ahí, entre esos jóvenes la hacían sentir en casa.

—¿Lista?—pregunto el patriarca – ella asintió, suavemente la llevo al centro del salón, los jóvenes caballeros se colocaron en círculo alrededor de la pequeña, levantaron sus manos y con los ojos cerrados sus armaduras comenzaron a tintinear, elevando su cosmos al límite produjeron una luz parecida al sol, en medio la joven diosa respiraba nerviosa.

—Tranquila…— escucho en su cabeza – todo saldrá bien solo déjate llevar, el cosmos hará lo necesario.

Después de las palabras del patriarca en sus pensamientos, Saori cerro sus ojos, sostuvo con fuerza el báculo y lentamente abrió sus brazos, su cabello lila se agitaba con suavidad mientras de sus manos salían rayos de luz dorada que bañaban a sus caballeros, en un momento no existió la diferencia entre la energía de cada uno, todas se habían convertido en una sola, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire rodeado de luz dorada.

La joven sonrió, sentía cada palpitar de sus guardianes como propio, abrió sus ojos que centelleaban un poder lleno de paz para encontrarse con las más sinceras sonrisas de los caballeros, su cuerpo aun en el aire resplandecía al mismo tiempo que cada una de las armaduras, bajo con suavidad y cuando tuvo sus pequeños pies en suelo exhalo, el patriarca la observaba complacido, su joven deidad era una niña decida, no poseía temor, era sin duda la reencarnación perfecta.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta el trono y se sentó, irradiaba aun esa energía suave, llamo al patriarca quien corrió a su lado y pidió que fueran presentados uno a uno sus caballeros.

Esa sería una larga noche para la despierta Atena y sus dorados, con hades majándoles los talones la espera era mínima y cada día era atesorado.

xx—xx—xx

—¿Te vas tan rápido Dohko?— pregunto el peliverde.

—Así es mi querido amigo y patriarca – sonrió el chino – tengo un alumno que muy pronto volverá con la armadura del dragón.

—¿Y los espectros?— pregunto uniendo sus puntos en la frente.

—Ya han sido liberados pero no se han manifestado, creo que habrán sentido el despertar de la diosa, así que a partir de hoy podemos reforzar la seguridad del santuario— el chino coloco la mano en el hombro de Shion—Tranquilo estos muchachos son fuertes.

El patriarca asintió, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero algo mantenía en alerta sus pensamientos, tal vez aquel sueño tan extraño.

xx—xx—xx

— ¿Sentiste eso?— pregunto un hombre pelinegro.

—Al fin ha despertado… Atena, espero que estés preparada para morir—termino el rubio mientras bebía de su copa.

Continuaraaaa…


	10. Chapter 10

INOCENCIA PERDIDA…

Hoy era el día, había esperado casi seis años ese momento y apenas su maestro se lo había comunicado la noche anterior no había podido pegar los ojos, el peliverde se sentó en su cama, se arrimó a la ventana y observo a lo lejos la costa de la isla, se levantó y estiro siguiendo su plan vespertino, se acercó al espejo y se observó sus brazos, lejos de estar flácidos y delgados ahora tenían pequeños pero considerables músculos adornándolos, se colocó una camiseta blanca y amarro sus muñequeras, sujeto con fiereza su colgante y suspiro.

— Hoy es el día hermano, muy pronto extremos juntos, te juro que me esforzare por June, mamá, papá y por ti —se apuró y termino de acicalarse pues su maestro lo estaba esperando en el comedor.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con la placida sonrisa de Albiore y la de su esposa, ellos se habían convertido en su familia junto con la joven amazona, aunque últimamente june se había alejado o mejor dicho, él la había alejado, sabía que partiría con la armadura a Japón apenas ganara, si eso era lo que pasaba y por eso mantenía la distancia, no quería verla sufrir, aunque muy dentro se había convertido en su mejor amiga y compartían momentos de felicidad, en silencio y a escondidas de su maestro.

— ¿Listo para la pelea hombrecito?—pregunto su maestro mientras tomaba café, ligeramente se sobresaltó provocando la risa de Albiore.

—Si señor…— contesto el peliverde.

—Entonces desayuna y nos vemos en unas horas, justo cuando el sol baje— el maestro se levantó de la mesa palmoteo el hombro de su alumno y llamo a june, ella salió de su habitación sin dirigirle palabra alguna, lo ignoro y casi corriendo se pasó llevando a su padre quien la veía extrañado.

Shun bajo su mirada y se refugió tras la taza de café, acción que no paso desapercibida para la madre de June, término de desayunar y salió al rato tras los pasos de su maestro.

—Shun…— llamo la esposa del caballero de Cefeo.

— ¿Señora…?— pregunto con timidez

— ¿La quieres? —el asintió— sé que se aman— guiñó su ojo — yo también me he enamorado— sonrió, y las esmeraldas de Shun se abrieron, trago grueso, apretó con cariño la mano de la mujer y corrió para encontrarse con su maestro y el resto de los aprendices. La rubia negaba con una enorme sonrisa.

XX—XX—XX

Detrás de unas rocas la silueta delgada de Pandora vigilaba cada uno de los pasos de Shun, varios meses había pasado en secreto observando el progreso de su hermano desde que Ikki le había confesado el paradero de este.

Al verlo recordaba pequeños detalles de su infantil vida espiando a la pareja de hermanos tras los jardines y paredes de aquella mansión, ahora con paciencia esperaba que tuviera al fin la edad necesaria para cumplir con el propósito que ella misma se había encargado de ponerle en su camino, había sentido casi año atrás como la joven Atena había abierto sus ojos y su poder se incrementaba cada día mas, a diferencia de su señor, la diosa había nacido con su cosmos dormido, y ahora bajo los cuidados de los caballeros dorados cada día crecía más, así que ya no había tiempo que perder.

Sabia también que debía apagar el alma de ese chico para que su señor hades pudiera despertar por completo pero ¿Por qué estaba dudando?.

—¿Que esperamos señorita pandora?—preguntaba Minos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Que encienda su cosmos, el nuevo cuerpo del señor hades deber ser digno de su alma, cuando se convierta en guerrero lo llevaremos al Meikai con nosotros, no antes ¿te quedo claro Grifo?— el peli plateado asintió — necesito que te quedes acá y lo vigiles – compartieron una ligera reverencia y la pelimorado desapareció, tenía que mantener cierto teatrito con una parejita en especial en otra isla.

XX—XX—XX

Casi un año tenía de estar compartiendo la vida de Esmeralda e Ikki en la reina muerte, Angie como se llamaba Pandora bajo su disfraz se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Esmeralda y había conseguido acercarse al joven fénix, aunque el muchacho le rehuía cuantas veces fuera necesario cuando que se quedaba a solas con ella, suspiraba solo de verlos tomarse de la mano y jugar como niños tontos, la vida de ellos era distinta, no importaba cuánto sufrimiento existiera en ese momento la compañía mutua del peliazul y la rubia compensaba de sobremanera cualquier adversidad.

En las horas de entrenamiento la castaña se quedaba con Esmeralda en las orillas de la isla, para tranquilidad de Ikki, que Angie hubiese llegado le brindaba la seguridad que Esmeralda no interferiría en los rudos entrenamientos de su maestro.

Sobre las únicas colinas que sobresalían en la isla, la rubia tejía con agilidad una red, mientras Angie anudaba parte de los hilos, de reojo Esmeralda la observaba y reía.

—Te seré honesta, para venir de una isla eres un poco inútil con eso— dijo con sorna la rubia

—Oye —la castaña le devolvió un golpe en el hombro— te recuerdo que vengo de una isla, pero por eso no significa que deba saber todo esto— tiro a un lado la revuelta red y se cruzó de brazos en fingido resentimiento.

—Bueno… solo bromeaba— dijo frotándose el hombro—¿Angie?— pregunto deteniendo su labor.

— ¿Dime? – respondió la castaña.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

La castaña abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿amor? ¿Que era esa trivialidad? Lo más cercano al amor lo sintió antes de bajar al inframundo y convertirse en la heraldo de hades, o mucho más atrás en los brazos de sus padres o más aun por ese peliazul, tal vez o solo quizás, por el juez, negó con su cabeza — ¿tu si?— pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Si...—sonrió

— ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?— pregunto con una afilada mirada.

—Porque cuando él está a mi lado, el mundo se detiene, mi corazón y el suyo laten al mismo ritmo, y cuando me besa… simplemente me lleva lejos de acá.

—Uff que bueno que no estoy cerca cuando pasa eso, no vaya a ser que me babeen entre los dos— ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada, de repente Esmeralda borro su sonrisa y se puso de pie.

La castaña guio la vista hacia la misma dirección que Esmeralda, caminando suavemente se aproximaba el joven fénix sosteniendo su costado, siempre traía una enorme sonrisa que contrarrestaba con el abrasante sol de la tarde no importaba si su labio se había partido, pero ese día no, algo estaba mal, Angie bajo su cabeza, y continuo su labor con la enredada red, de reojo los observaba.

La rubia salió corriendo hasta recibirlo y ayudarlo a sentarse, lo observo con sus zafiros esperando palabras del chico pero el simplemente desvió su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa fénix?— pregunto ya angustiada por el silencio del peliazul.

—Dos meses…— musito el peliazul.

— ¿Dos meses para qué? ¿Qué pasa fénix?...— tomo su cara y coloco su frente sobre la de el—explícame por favor… Ikki — susurró

—Dentro de dos meses tendré que reclamar la armadura ante tu padre – dijo soltando sus manos — ¿entiendes? Ya es hora de volver por mi hermano.

Pandora giro su rostro y se acercó a ellos, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, se agacho a su lado y esta la volteo a ver, no estaba acostumbrada a consolar, junto a sus espectros había conocido un poco de consideración pero hasta ahí.

—Esmeralda, no volveré por ti… te llevare de una vez, – la estrecho con fuerza y observo a pandora—Angie, te agradecería que ese día no desaparecieras y pudieras estar con ella, apenas tenga la armadura nos largaremos de acá los tres—sonrió dándole la mano, la castaña sonrió, aunque ese día tal vez ella ya no estaría cerca.

El peliazul aparto a la rubia y las observo a ambas— Hey no pongan esa cara, no me he muerto— luego fijo su mirada en esmeralda— ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?—pregunto levantado una ceja divertido.

La chica abrió sus zafiros como platos – el aniversario de Fire Mountain…— musito— ¿quiere decir que hoy si iremos?— el peliazul asintió y pandora levanto una ceja—te encantara Angie— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

xx—xx—xx

La vuelta al Meikai le absorbía el tiempo de una manera increíble, se pasaba el día entre los entrenamientos de sus espectros a quien dejaba a cargo algunas veces a Valentine de arpía y a Sylphid de Basilisco para poder poner en orden algunas tareas de Caina o Cocytos , casi no podía saber nada de Pandora quien últimamente desaparecía sin avisar y regresaba sin ánimos de trabajar, sentía que por alguna vaga razón la heraldo de Hades había olvidado el enorme compromiso que cargaba, y luego estaba Valentine casi la verdadera razón de su desesperada urgencia del paradero de la jovencita, desde el día que ella les conto donde estaba la niña Atena él la había tratado de estúpida y cobarde provocando la risa de Pandora y la negación de Minos—¿Piensas que nuestro señor hades o la señorita pandora se rebajaran amatar a una mocosa indefensa? que tienes en esa cabeza Valentine—recordaba palabra a palabra, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el salón de Giudecca, camino hasta los tronos vacíos y se enfureció aún mas.

—ZEROS…—llamo con impaciencia el Wyvern – ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS METIDO?— las alas de su sapuri se agitaban como cuando los pájaros intentan alzar vuelo, estaba furioso, sacudió su cabeza acomodando sus emociones.

Detrás de los tronos la antiestética figura del espectro de Frog se asomaba.

—Mi señor Radamanthys… ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Dónde está Pandora?

—En busca del nuevo cuerpo de mi señor Hades, mi señor

El rubio arqueo una ceja— y se puede saber ¿con quién fue?—pregunto acercándose al feo espectro, Zeros retrocedió temeroso pero no se salvó de las enormes manos del juez que lo aprisionaron contra la pared—te hice una pregunta ¿con quien diantres esta la señorita Pandora?—termino para soltarlo contra el piso.

—Por Hades Wyvern ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Se te salió la niña del nido y no te diste cuenta?—pregunto con sorna el nepalés ganándose una mirada afilada del rubio.

—Solo quiero saber con quién está, últimamente se desaparece y no dice nada, sabes que no podemos perder más tiempo Garuda.

—Es lo más sobreprotector que te he escuchado decir Radamanthys, realmente me sorprendes.

—Minos… mí… Señor… Radamanthys, la señorita Pandora partió con el señor Minos de Grifo desde temprano—contesto por fin Zeros apretándose el cuello con suavidad.

Sin decir nada más el Wyvern salió de Giudecca a paso veloz hasta su templo.

xx—xx—xx

Se despojó de su sapuri y se recostó en uno de sus enormes sillones, colgó su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, una caricia sobre su pecho lo hizo respingar, rodo sus ojos con fastidio viendo la silueta que estaba a su lado, los ojos dorados de la mujer lo recorrían de manera lasciva.

—¿Preocupado mi señor Radamanthys?— pregunto tocando su pecho, el juez retiro con furia las caricias de la chipriota, la hizo a un lado y se levantó

—¿Cómo van los entrenamientos Valentine?—cuestiono para evitar la absurda conversación, aunque al mismo tiempo se tranquilizaba de verle ahí.

—Bien –contesto con suavidad, sentándose en el sillón ahora desocupado y dejando a la vista del juez sus piernas descubiertas y sus pechos ligeramente sudados por los recientes ejercicios.

—¿Qué quería Iván?—preguntó recordando como el espectro de troll, lo andaba buscando

—Problemas con Aqueronte… solamente, nada que no se pueda solucionar con palabras

—Dile a Sylphid que mañana me uniré a ustedes en el entrenamiento – portó de nuevo su oscura armadura y salió, no quería que esa mujer lo tocara nunca más.

—Mi señor…— exclamo la espectro deteniendo su paso— Minos vino a buscarlo temprano, dijo que hoy le celebrarían el cumpleaños a Lune en Caina, si usted se lo permite.

Radamanthys levanto una ceja, ¿Minos celebrando el cumpleaños de su espectro de confianza y en su templo?, era una osadía pero eso habría que verlo, asintió y se retiró—prepara todo entonces—grito para perderse, la chipriota asintió.

xx—xx—xx

—¿Listo Shun?—gritaba Spica, uno de los aprendices en la isla.

El peliverde asintió, ambos esperaban la orden de su maestro para empezar el combate, con un par de cadenas en cada brazo Shun respiraba agitado, nervioso, la voz de Albiore marco el comienzo de la batalla, sin dejarlo respirar Spica lanzo una patada directa al estómago del peliverde que lo hizo retroceder.

Albiore, en la parte alta del improvisado coliseo vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de sus muchachos, mantenía el semblante serio y sus brazos cruzados.

—No tendré piedad de ti niño lindo— espetó Spica elevando su cosmos—sabes me da lástima tu hermano, creo que se quedara esperando por ti.

Una aura rosada cubrió el cuerpo del peliverde, sus esmeralda se tornaban de un rojo chispeante, Albiore frunció el ceño, definitivamente ese cosmos era especial.

Con una fuerza tremenda Spica lanzo las cadenas que al igual que el peliverde tenía en sus manos, a pesar de haber llevado el mismo entrenamiento el chico no podía levitarlas con facilidad, pero aun así estas sujetaron a Shun de ambas manos, lo jalo atrayéndolo hacia el suelo para luego dejarse caer sobre las costillas del peliverde, se alejó luego lo suficiente y juntando sus manos elevó su cosmos aún más TORMENTA NEBULAR grito, Shun apenas se incorporaba de rodillas aun con sus ojos chispeantes y la tormenta lo lanzo varios metros atrás , Albiore sabía lo que pasaba, aunque Shun tuviera ese enorme poder jamás lo usaría contra el otro muchacho.

xx—xx—xx

June estaba entre el resto de los aprendices, sostenía sus manos apretándolas hasta casi palidecer, cuando observo la caída, no dudó un instante en tirarse al suelo junto al peliverde —Shun maldita sea defiéndete, Spica es tu enemigo, si no lo derrotas jamás veras a Ikki otra vez— dos de los otros muchachos se habían tirado a levantarla, la pelea no podía ser interrumpida.

Volvió a su lugar aún sujeta por los otros jóvenes, se soltó y se dejó caer en el suelo, ¿sería capaz que Shun se dejara vencer? Negó con su cabeza—jamás—musito.

xx—xx—xx

Minos se colocaba en una mejor posición para observar el combate, cuando vio el cuerpo del peliverde en el suelo dudo en la elección de Pandora para el portador de su señor, pero cuando esa rubia cayo a su lado ligeramente su poder se incrementó tranquilizando sus dudas, un santo de Atena al servicio del mal, ¿Quién lo diría?

—Levántate muchacho, no nos decepciones – se acercó un poco más, tratando de mantener su cosmos al mínimo para no ser sentido por Albiore, afino su mirada y levanto una ceja, el chico una vez más se ponía de pie.

xx—xx—xx

Las palabras de june lo hicieron razonar por un momento y mientras ella se alejaba se levantó del suelo y cerro sus puños tomando fuerza del ánimo de la rubia, observo por un momento donde estaba su maestro y lo vio asentir con suavidad, entonces supo que era el momento, june, su hermano, su maestro, su amigos, Hyoga, todos confiaban en él, elevo el cosmos al máximo cerrando sus ojos, su ahora larga melena verde se abatía furiosa con el viento, de repente logro lo que Spica nunca pudo con facilidad, las cadenas de entrenamiento de Shun literalmente cobraron vida, fijo su mirada ahora rojiza a su enemigo que tenía al frente— perdóname – musito—CADENA NEBULAR— grito sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, su maestro sonrió, el combate había terminado, al otro extremo Spica estaba sujeto de pies y manos, escupía sangre por la boca y al instante cayo desmayado, de un movimiento Shun aparto las cadenas del chico y cayo de rodillas, la luz que lo envolvía comenzó a tintinear con fuerza.

De entre el mar una columna de agua se levantaba, entre ella la armadura de bronce clamando por su dueño brillaba al mismo ritmo que el cosmos del peliverde, sin esperar orden alguna la caja de pandora se abrió dejando ver la hermosa vestidura bronceada, como por arte de magia esta se separó y mudo a su nuevo portador, su ahora legítimo dueño, el cosmos rosado volvió a rodear al menor que cerro sus ojos para convertirse en uno con su armadura, sonrió, lo había logrado, abrió sus ojos y observo a june en el suelo arrodillada.

xx—xx—xx

Albiore estaba satisfecho, se acercó al peliverde y coloco la mano en su hombro, bajo el ropaje bronceado el rostro aniñado de Shun sonreía, la inocencia que lo envolvía brotaba de sus esmeraldas cristalizadas, era solo un niño pero tenía un poder increíble y él lo sabía.

—Shun de Andrómeda, ya no eres más mi alumno… ahora eres mi compañero de armas— sujeto de la mano al muchacho y la estrecho de forma fraternal.

xx—xx—xx

Minos sonreía, detrás suyo se abría de nuevo una pequeña entrada al inframundo, volvería con la noticia para Pandora y muy pronto regresarían por el muchacho.

Camino hasta el Meikai pero antes de ingresar a Giudecca pasaría a ver a cierto noruego ayudante suyo en tribunal de los muertos, apuró su paso ligero pero armonioso hasta toparse con el rostro pálido de Lune sumergido en el gran Libro, este no noto la presencia de su superior y continuo sus anotaciones.

—¿Me parece que alguien está cumpliendo años?— el espectro de Balrog levantó su mirada afilada y carente de emoción, tiñendo eso si de un leve rosa sus pálidas mejillas.

—Mi señor Minos… que grata sorpresa… supongo que yo—Minos sonrió provocando que el sonrojo de su ayudante se intensificara – ¿se le ofrece algo Mi señor?—pregunto sin perder su compostura.

—Solo ofrecerte una invitación… quiero que llegues a Caina dentro de un rato.

—Pero y las almas que…

—Nos encargaremos luego, los dos…—Lune cerro con suavidad del libro que tenía al frente y asintió.

Satisfecho el juez de Grifo volteo a la salida para toparse de frente con el juez de Caina.

— ¿Minos?... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Es mi lugar Radamanthys, ¿dónde más debería estar?

— ¿Dónde está Pandora?—Minos arqueo las cejas y guardo silencio, realmente ni el mismo lo sabía.

xx—xx—xx

El santuario se llenaba de luz alrededor de la pelilila, con largos vestidos blancos y su cabello suelto mecido por el viento, sostenía con una peculiar sonrisa una carta en la mano, esa mañana había llegado hasta ella la noticia de que uno de los niños había obtenido la primera armadura de bronce y satisfecha bebía una taza de chocolate en la terraza del salón papal, pero el regocijo duro poco, pues al mismo tiempo anunciaba la cuenta regresiva para el gran enfrentamiento contra Hades.

—Señorita Atena—chilló un pequeño pelirrojo, Saori le revolvió sus cortos cabellos— ¿esta aburrida?— cuestiono zafándose de las manos de su diosa.

—No kiki… solo pienso

El pequeño pelirrojo era alumno del caballero de Aries y se había ganado el cariño de la joven diosa, solía escabullirse de su maestro y acompañarla a sus paseos diarios alrededor del santuario, procuraba hacerla sonreír cada vez que podía, al final de cuentas cuando el joven Aries daba con el terminaba por quedarse también a su lado.

—Aquí estas…

—Señor Mu…, la princesa estaba sola y pensé…

—Que sería una buena excusa para librarte del entrenamiento ¿he?, lo es enano – sonrió –pero deberás esforzarte más mañana— el pequeño asintió, luego reparo en su joven diosa que se perdía en el atardecer—Princesa ¿todo está bien?—se acercó a su joven deidad y tomo su frágil mano entre la suya brindándole confianza.

—Si Mu… solo que cada día se acerca más la guerra santa y no sé si estoy preparada…—bajo su mirada con tristeza y suspiro con pesar.

El joven Aries tomo con delicadeza su mentón y busco su mirada, Saori se perdió en sus enormes ojos verdes y sonrió, con ganas de olvidar todo por un momento se refugió en el pecho de su caballero, quien la estrujo con cariño.

—No debe de temer, nosotros estaremos a su lado – acaricio con cariño las mechas lilas y sintió entonces el cosmos de su diosa alterarse, luego un líquido caliente llenar ligeramente su camisa – estará lista, todos lo estaremos, mi maestro Shion, el maestro Dohko, los muchachos de bronce, nada va a pasarle, todos estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por usted, por el mundo—separo a Saori y seco con delicadeza las lágrimas que enrojecían sus hermosos orbes grises, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía escasa.

—¿He… maestro Mu?—

Rápidamente Saori se alejó de su caballero ligeramente sonrojada, el protocolo no incluía abrazos tan efusivos de parte de su élite dorada, pero le había gustado, la tranquilidad que Mu emitía era regocijante , agito su cabeza, ella era una niña pero más que eso su diosa.

Por otro lado el joven lemuriano se mantenía con la vista fija en las doce casas, había pasado por alto una regla del santuario y se sentía responsable de lo que su comportamiento causara, se golpeó mentalmente al haber actuado de esa manera tan sensible o mejor dicho tan humana, gracias a kiki solía pasar más tiempo que cualquier otro caballero al lado de la pelilila, y con eso había aprendido más que a venerar si no a querer a esa chiquilla, porque eso era, una chiquilla, una niña, aunque desde que había despertado totalmente su cosmos, su cuerpo hubiese cambiado, desde sus rasgos ahora juveniles, hasta sus curvas ligeramente pronunciadas y la altura que un año había ganado, le daban esa imagen de mujer adulta con rostro aniñado, aun así era una pequeña y más que eso su diosa. La mujer a la que le debía respeto.

—¿Qué… pasa enano?— dijo sin darle la cara.

—Este… es que usted me había dicho que…

—Olvídalo si…solo por hoy… solo – golpeo su frente al recodar las muchas veces que había sentenciado a kiki sobre el comportamiento delante de su diosa, y ahora él se había dejado llevar sin pensar siquiera que su pequeño alumno sería testigo de ese desliz— no ha pasado nada ¿sí?— el pelirrojo asintió no sin notar las mejillas teñidas de Saori y las de su maestro, lanzaba su mirada de uno a otro hasta sentir en la nuca el saludo inconfundible del escorpión dorado.

—Princesa…— dijo colocando su rodilla en el piso—traigo noticias de Siberia, la armadura del cisne ha sido reclamada, uno de los discípulo de Camus, al parecer el que adopto su abuelo, el ruso.

—Hyoga…— musito, giro el rostro para encontrar en el de Mu cierto desconcierto todavía, tomo su antebrazo y le sonrió, dirigió sus pasos al caballero que estaba arrodillado—Vamos Milo, llévame con Shion – el peliazul asintió, y se levantó no sin antes guiñar el ojo su compañero con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Mu cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, Milo los había visto.

xx—xx—xx

La noche llego tan rápido como las ansias por tomar el bote y navegar hasta la isla vecina a la celebración de Fire Mountain, esperaron que el viejo Guilty saliera de la cabaña y media hora después siguieron sus pasos.

La enorme luna llena brillaba sobre el firmamento, vestido como todo un isleño, totalmente de blanco con un pantalón de manta y una camisa ligeramente abierta, fuera de la vivienda un ya impaciente peliazul esperaba por la rubia, molesto tiraba rocas a la nada para matar el tiempo, escucho la puerta rechinar y giró para encontrarse con la más hermosa imagen que jamás pensó ver, con una hermosa falda blanca que permitía ver una de sus piernas desde el muslo y un top del mismo color que dejaba a la luz su pálido pero firme vientre, esmeralda terminaba de sujetarse el cabello en una alta coleta.

—¿Listo fénix?—el chico asintió con lentitud – ¿tan espantosa me veo?— pregunto colocando sus manos la cadera.

—Ha… pues… yo… digo… te vez bien…— Esmeralda rio de ver el impacto de su amigo—¿Cómo es que nunca te habías puesto eso?— dijo aun indignado cruzando los brazos— porque ahora que vamos para una fiesta… en la playa… llena de chicos guapos ¿te vistes así?—levanto una ceja sin perder de vista a la rubia.

—Basta celoso, sabes que solo tengo ojo para ti bobo— se acercó y lo tomo de su brazo jalándolo hasta perderse entre la montaña.

xx—xx—xx

Estaba en la orilla esperando casi desesperada la llegada de sus amigos, sonrió cuando vio la delgada figura de esmeralda alzar la mano para saludarla, tras de ella a paso lento Ikki solo sonreía.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— codeo suavemente a esmeralda.

—Esta celoso… dice que nunca me pongo nada así de lindo— se sujetaron los brazos y caminaron delante del peliazul ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

xx—xx—xx

La isla estaba llena, luces, colores, música, gente de todo lado, licor, lo bueno de ese día era que en conmoración de la bruja que habitaba la otra isla todos usarían mascaras durante la noche, siendo una gran ayuda para evitar ser reconocidos por Guilty que acostumbraba también disfrutar de esa noche, todos revelarían sus rostros para la acostumbrada hora del regalo especial, cosa para la que el joven fénix ya estaba preparado, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, de vez en cuando retorcía los ojos y observaba a las chicas que reían, de repente una de las jóvenes isleñas que solían sonreírle se le acerco sujetándose de su brazo.

— ¿Bailamos?—pregunto una dulce voz detrás de la fea mascara, pero no logro contestar pues de un jalón Esmeralda ya lo había separado de la otra chica.

—Pensé que el de los celos era yo… — susurro con sorna el peliazul.

—Cállate y camina…— le tiro la máscara en su pecho con toda la fiereza que pudo sacándole al peliazul una sonora carcajada.

xx—xx—xx

Aunque había crecido al lado de los espectros y una que otra vez había visto a Radamanthys servirse un vaso de whisky junto a Minos, o visto y sentido a Aiacos llegar con ese típico olor de cerveza barata en su ropa, por su mente jamás había pasado probarlo, sentada en la arena junto a los otros dos observaba con detenimiento el líquido semiamarillo servido en los vasos plásticos.

— ¿Te animas?— las palabras de la rubia la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— ¿A probarlo?— pregunto sorprendida, la rubia asintió— pues no…

Esmeralda se levantó del suelo y volvió con tres vasos del famoso licor, entrego uno a cada uno, Ikki solo negaba y Pandora sonreía.

—Vamos cobardes, prueben…— coloco el vaso en su boca y dio un trago bastante fuerte, frunció el ceño y tosió un poco— ¿vieron? no morí ahora ustedes.

La castaña y el peliazul se volvieron a ver, asintieron y tomaron de los vasos

—Qué as… co…— tosía el peliazul.

—Amargo…— decía la castaña en una mueca.

Esmeralda se ahogaba de la risa de ver el semblante desencajado del joven fénix, de repente una conocida canción sonó, se levantó y tomo de la mano al chico y lo llevo a bailar dejando sola a Pandora que termino por tomarse por primera vez el primero de varios vasos de licor de esa noche, a pesar de estar bien necesitaba de algo, al ver a la pareja que bailaba y suponía reía bajo esa estúpida mascara lo descubrió, ella quería sentirse amada, protegida y se había dado cuenta quien exactamente la hacía sentir así y esa noche se lo diría.

xx—xx—xx

Casi a la media noche cuando la luna alcanzaba su punto máximo sobre la tierra el hombre que sostenía el micrófono anunciaba la hora del regalo especial, con Angie en la supuesta vigilancia de Guilty, los jóvenes volaron las máscaras al aire topándose con la mirada brillante bastante relajada de cada uno.

El peliazul metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el regalo que a escondidas había traído para esmeralda, pero ella se las sujeto con suavidad

— No, aquí no—susurro cerca de su oído— yo también tengo mi regalo especial, en un lugar especial— jalo al chico hasta el vote y remaron hasta la isla.

Con la misma ternura el joven se dejó llevar hasta la explanada de la peligrosa cascada donde una vez se habían tirado siendo más jóvenes, de inmediato freno su mano haciendo que la rubia lo volviera a ver.

—No vamos a tirarnos Ikki, es aquí—se soltó y abrió sus manos dejando que el aire que subía por la fuerza de la cascada jugara con su cabello.

Tomándola de la cintura, sujeto una de sus manos colocando un par de aretes en forma de calamar— mi regalo señorita – la chica giro con lentitud zafándose de sus brazos – ¿ahora dónde está el mío? por que déjame decirte que debe ser muy pequeño para que lo hallas escondido entre esos retazos de tela que tra…—Esmeralda rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y beso al fénix –es…pues…to—termino.

—Así es … este es mi regalo Ikki— se soltó del peliazul dejando caer frente a él su delicada falda, luego con agilidad soltó el pequeño top que la cubría y se sentó sobre las telas que se había quitado estirando la mano al joven fénix.

xx—xx—xx

Con delicadeza bajo hasta su lado, tragando grueso se acercó hasta su boca permitiéndose por primera vez explorar con facilidad la cavidad de la rubia hasta que la falta de aire los separo, guio sus manos sobre la piel descubierta de la rubia hasta toparse con la ropa interior que aun la cubría, se detuvo y ella lo observo sus enormes ojos verdes.

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto casi en un susurro, ella asintió.

Se retiró un poco para liberarse de la ropa que se había vuelto incomoda, con delicadeza termino por apartar lo que aun detenía su paso y besando con suavidad la frente de esmeralda se dejó llevar, ambos lo deseaban, se amaban en un secreto a voces, la primera vez, su regalo especial, su inocencia envuelta en retazos de tela blanca.

xx—xx—xx

Seis espectros en Caina cantando el feliz cumpleaños al ayudante de Minos, todos bebían y festejaban, todos menos uno, Radamanthys, el juez de vez en cuando sonreía, pero en realidad estaba preocupado, ya se había tardado demasiado, Pandora no volvía y eso lo irritaba, Minos había pasado horas tratando de convencerlo que ella ya no era una mocosa y además la Heraldo de hades, pero a él poco le importaba, solo quería verla, saber que estaba bien.

Salió a tomar aire fuera del alboroto en su templo, estaba harto de escuchar las estupideces de Aiacos, además había ciertas cosas que lo comenzaban a desesperar, le había parecido raro que bajo los efectos del alcohol, Garuda parecía muy entusiasmado con su general de arpía y ni hablar de Minos acorralando a su ayudante que por cierto no parecía nada molesto, además estaba enratonado de estar sentado, camino un poco y aun sin proponérselo llego a Giudecca, un extraño sonido llamo su atención, eso era ¿un vals? Por hades, tenía años de no escuchar ese tipo de música, aligero su paso y entro en la soledad del lugar, caminó casi a hurtadillas hasta recostar el oído en la puerta de Pandora, ¿en qué momento había llegado? ¿y quién le había dado ese artefacto para producir música?

—¿Me espiaba juez Wyvern?— esa cantarina voz lo hizo respingar e inmediatamente giro para encontrarse con los etílicos ojos de Pandora, ladeo su rostro y se atrevió a olfatear con disimulo a la joven heraldo, levantó una ceja y entreabrió su boca– oh no ¿Radamanthys me vas a sermonear?— dijo sosteniéndose de su tridente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio juez.

—No señorita—dijo conteniendo la risa— me alegra que haya vuelto, buenas noches— hizo una reverencia y giro sobre sus pasos, pero un golpe lo hizo voltear su rostro , en el suelo la joven heraldo trataba de incorporarse de la caída que había sufrido, al tratar siquiera de bajar la cabeza para corresponder al juez— señorita Pandora que demonios ¿dónde estaba metida?—sujeto a la chica de sus brazos y la levanto, pero justo cuando iba a sermonearla se soltó de él y se aferró a su cuello, Radamanthys suspiro y la sentó en trono.

—No estoy totalmente ebria te lo juro – el solo asentía sin quitarle su mirada ambarina de encima, le parecía adorable el suave sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, se sentó en el suelo como niño bueno sosteniendo sus piernas, mientras le permitía convencerlo que no estaba borracha— es más para probártelo ¿Por qué no follamos?.

El juez frunció el ceño ¿follar? – Señorita pandora que rayos…

—Era una broma, ¿no te acuerdas que Aiacos había dicho que follar era como bailar?— dijo arremedando los ademanes del juez Garuda – sonrió lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a levantarse— vamos juez de Caina muéstrame como bailar

—Señorita hace años no bailo es casi imposi…

—shhhhhhh— dijo colocando un dedo de distancia entre sus labios— solo escuchemos la música y ya.

Con delicadeza una de las manos del juez se colocó en la espalda de pandora mientras la otra sostenía su fina mano, bastante cerca se miraron fijamente hasta que el vals comenzó una vez mas, avanzaron casi por todo el salón con armonía, como una princesa oscura sus largos vestidos se mecían al ritmo de la canción, por otro lado Radamanthys con sus botas gruesas, pantalones negros y esa camisa blanca manga larga dobladas un poco más debajo de los codos muy al estilo inglés, parecían la estampa de un romántico cuento de hadas.

La música cesó y ambos pararon agitados, su ojos ambarinos se perdían en la mirada purpura de pandora, lentamente la joven recostó su cabeza sobre su semidesnudo pecho, mientras soltando su mano la estrujaba con cariño, le gustaba sentirla cerca sin duda, sentir sus finas manos aferrándose a su espalda, la joven se removió apartándose de él, sujeto sus manos y sonrió, suavemente deposito un beso su mejilla y se despidió.

La vio alejarse, la había tenido tan cerca, ya no era esa niña que se levantaba en las noches a buscarlo, ahora era una joven hermosa, con un cuerpo de mujer, caminaba con su elegante paso, haciendo que su cabello se moviera mecido en un vaivén seductor para él, y esos malditos vestidos abiertos en la espalda que llegaban hasta un cierre justo arriba de su cintura.

Esperó, quería verla partir, conservar esa sensación momentánea de tenerla cerca.

xx—xx—xx

Caminaba hacia su habitación pero su corazón quería quedarse ahí, volteo un momento hacia atrás para ver el hombre que ya hacía de pie en medio del salón, mordió su labio y siguió su camino coloco la mano sobre la manija de su habitación pero no la giro, dio media vuelta y el juez aún estaba ahí, seguro esperando que entrara a su habitación como siempre, podía ver la su ceja ligeramente levantada midiendo cada paso, entonces corrió, tal vez haber sudado en el baile había permitido que su nivel de alcohol bajara, llego justo en frente de él , sin pensarlo se abalanzo a los labios del juez quien se mantenía inmóvil, con sutileza lo obligo a abrir la boca explorando cada centímetro de la cavidad del inglés, al momento sintió con fuerza sus grandes manos recorriendo cada centímetro sobre su ropa, sintió escalofríos al sentir que su cierre cedía antes los experimentados dedos del rubio, lo soltó ambos solicitaban el preciado aire.

Esmeralda tenía razón, un beso que te lleva a otro lugar, dos corazones que latían como uno, eso era ¿amor?.

Con agilidad la cargo mientras se refugiaba en su cuello delineando sus pectorales definidos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y con delicadeza la coloco en su cama, de pie lo observo desnudarse, no podía evitar sonrojarse, jamás lo había visto así, tembló al verlo acercarse a gatas sobre ella sin quitar esa mirada de fiera peor al mismo tiempo cargada de una mezcla de deseo y amor, se sorprendió de la agilidad del juez de despojarla de su vestido entre besos y caricias, era sin duda un hombre experimentado, este beso por última vez su cuello para comenzar a acariciarla.

xx—xx—xx

Debía ser sutil, delicado, era la primera vez de Pandora y no quería lastimarla, al contrario quería que disfrutara de todas las sensaciones que podría brindarle, beso su frente y con suavidad comenzó su labor.

— ¿Está bien?...— pregunto por primera vez nervioso el magnífico juez de Caina—si le incomoda paramos…yo...—ella coloco sus finos dedos sobre la boca del rubio perdiéndose en sus ambarinos ojos.

—Estoy bien…— fue lo último que logro articular antes de sentir el leve ardor, con sus ojos llorosos se aferró a él para sentir después la ola de placer que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

xx—xx—xx

La fiesta había terminado pero el Wyvern no aparecía por ningún lado, nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

—Debe estar en Giudecca esperando a la señorita pandora – exclamo Lune

Ambos asintieron, de repente una conocida figura se aparecía entre la niebla del Meikai

—¿Zeros?

—Mi señor Aiacos

—¿No has visto a tu juez?— pregunto Minos, el espectro sonrió.

—Espero lo disculpen pero mi señor Radamanthys está... ocupado con la señorita Pandora tratando un tema especial.

—¿Está loco? Esa lagartija va a aburrir a la niña de tanto perseguirla, se debe estar muriendo del sueño escuchando el sermón de ese desgraciado— decía Minos negando con su cabeza, Lune sonrió, Valentine se removió incomoda en la silla y Aiacos soltó su mejor carcajada.

—Gracias Zeros, vete a dormir creo que por hoy te relevan de tu puesto— dijo aun entre risas el nepalés

continuarraaaa


	11. Chapter 11

EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA...

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquel encuentro en donde se había rendido al placer humano, y esa era la tercera vez que despertaba a su lado, al juez de Caína le parecía increíble que al fin después de esperar por más de doscientos años, la mujer que más amaba sobre los límites de cualquier mundo estuviera con él, dormida, la observó un par de minutos y retiro con delicadeza un par de mechones morados que tapaban su angelical rostro, besó su frente con ternura y suavemente quitó los delgados brazos de pandora que le abrazaban el pecho.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas?—preguntó la Heraldo al rubio que ya se amarraba las botas sentado en la cama.

—Alguien puede verme—contestó con una sonrisa retorcida.

Pandora acarició su espalda mientras se levantaba y en silencio lo vio vestir su sapuri y salir a escondidas de Giudecca, sonrió al verlo abrir la ventana como un ladrón y abrir sus alas para partir, se arropó y suspiró, ella también debía partir pronto, había algo pendiente en cierta isla infernal.

Como testigo muda, la chipriota lo observaba salir y volar de regreso a su hogar, ya habían sido dos las oportunidades en las que lo había seguido, y con tristeza había contemplado la enorme sonrisa que mostraba el inglés en su rostro, esa niña malcriada al fin lo había atrapado y ahora ella era dueña de ese secreto.

— ¿Perdiste algo Valentine?—preguntó una ronca vos en su oído para luego morder con sensualidad su cuello.

—Aiakos… dejame en paz…—dijo la chica empujando al juez.

—Interesante, comienzo a creer que soy un juguete de tus celos enfermizos harpía—dijo el juez observando de reojo al espectro.

—No es eso, gran Juez de Garuda—espeto con sarcasmo—simplemente me parece incorrecto que los subordinados nos vean en ese tipo de escenas.

—Pero que decente niña… vale más que el pudor lo dejas para los lugares públicos—dijo en su oído—me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer, dile a tu señor Radamathys que hoy iremos al fin por el cuerpo del señor Hades—el juez camino hasta Giudecca sin siquiera voltear, a paso ligero se adentró en el templo, mientras Valentine suspiraba y ahogaba un par de furiosas lágrimas.

… … …

El juez de Grifo caminó hasta la primera prisión en busca del rubio Ingles que últimamente se mantenía de un buen humor, sonrió cuando lo observó refugiado tras las hojas del enorme libro en el salón principal, en silencio se acercó por sus espaldas para sorprenderlo— ¡Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí!—exclamo Grifo— ¿esa es una sonrisa?—preguntó hundiendo su dedo en un pequeño hoyuelo que apenas se asomaba en la mejilla del sorprendido Wyvern.

—Basta…—dijo el rubio golpeado la mano de Minos—creo que si me rio o no, no es tu problema Minos.

—Claro que es mi problema… con ese humor eres capaz de mandar algún condenado asesino a los elíseos—bromeo—dale instrucciones a Valentine, hoy partiremos a la isla Andrómeda en busca del cuerpo del señor hades.

— ¿Es hoy? Pensé que Pandora me….

— ¿Pandora? ¿Ya no es más señorita Pandora?—Minos sonrió al ver el hermoso tono rojo de las mejillas del rubio

—Basta Minos… tengo trabajo que hacer… ¿Por qué no te largas a fastidiar a Aiakos? Llego en un rato cuando el espectro de harpía se digne a aparecer, últimamente se pierde por ratos.

—Bien señor de Caina, te espero allá, no tardes, no vaya a ser que la señorita—dijo con falsa tos—Pandora te mande a buscar.

Radamanthys negó mientras escribía en un enorme libro algunas tareas para sus dos generales, de reojo vio partir a su compañero de armas, algunas veces eran tan molestos, pero tal vez tenía razón, era feliz, por lo menos en tiempos de presunta guerra, tirarle algo de amor al alma no era tan mala idea.

… … … …

Varias semanas tenía de estar en cama con náuseas y dolor de cabeza, Esmeralda no veía el sol claro con tanto malestar, así que su padre la había obligado a visitar al anciano para que la revisara. Llevaba varios días esperando el famoso resultado, pero ese día en especial, se había sentido pésima y no había podido levantarse.

A su lado el peliazul la observaba acongojado y estresado no sabía qué hacer, aparte estaba nervioso porque ese mismo día pelearía por la armadura del fénix, y su maestro le había pedido quedarse con la joven mientras el regresaba.

— ¿Estas segura que no fué que comiste algo malo?—le preguntaba con el ceño fruncido, ella simplemente negaba.

—Te juro que en mi vida me había sentido así…—cada frase era una ida hacia un lado de su cama a vomitar.

Ikki caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba, se paraba, se recostaba en la pared, se sentaba en la cama.

—Por Dios Ikki deja de dar vueltas, haces que me maree más de la cuenta… —dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba— vamos, mejor llevame fuera, necesito un poco de aire fresco, el joven la tomo de mano y la llevo hasta el corredor.

La vista no era la mejor, pero por lo menos las náuseas habían pasado un poco y el aire aunque no era tan fresco que digamos se respiraba mejor que dentro de la casa, se sentaron en el corredor donde algunas veces solían quedarse cuando su padre no regresaba a casa los fines de semana.

Esmeralda perdía su vista hacia el lejano horizonte, era aun de mañana pero el sol no alcanzaba su punto más alto, sonrió por un momento y tomo la mano del futuro fénix.

—Me gustaría verle la cara a mi padre si algún día me pilla escabulléndome a tu habitación— dijo presionando la mano del muchacho.

—Eres increíble, realmente estas enloqueciendo… —dijo el abrazándola—pero hoy tendré esa armadura y nos iremos de aquí, así que siento mucho arruinar tus planes.

— ¡Hola!— una chillona voz los hizo separarse de inmediato.

—¡Angie!— exclamaron al unísono.

La joven castaña saludo con un efusivo abrazo a ambos chicos, se sentó al lado de esmeralda y acaricio su cabeza.

—Dejame decirte que te vez espantosa querida—exclamó la castaña levantando una ceja.

—No me lo recuerdes…—dijo la rubia cerrando sus ojos.

… … … …

El maestro de la reina muerte llego a la isla vecina en busca de respuestas sobre su hija, tenía esa extraña corazonada, y esos malditos síntomas se la hacían demasiado conocidos.

—Guilty…—musito el anciano al ver la silueta que se dibujaba frente a él.

—Anciano…que tiene mi hija…—espeto el hombre sin saludar.

—Nada grave, dentro de unos meses se le pasara— dijo el anciano haciéndose el desentendido.

El terror que dominaba en la cara del viejo curandero se notaba kilómetros, pero aun así el trataba de disimularlo, con sus manos temblorosas entrego al hombre un brebaje para disminuir los síntomas de la joven.

—Que tome esto tres veces al día y pronto mejorará—mostro unas botellas al hombre que las tomo con fuerza.

Antes de salir entrecerró sus ojos y abrió uno de los embaces

— ¿Qué acaso esto no es…?—la mirada del demonio de la isla de la reina muerte se llenó de ira, boto el resto de botellas y sujeto al anciano del cuello— ¿es un brebaje para embarazadas? ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido viejo decrepito? Reconocería este olor a kilómetros de distancia, su madre tomo esto casi todo el embarazo—lanzo con fuerza al viejo contra la pared.

—Basta— decía Hellen—por favor señor Guilty no dañe a mi abuelo.

—No te metas mocosa—dijo formando una esfera de luz anaranjada en su mano izquierda.

—Hellen vete de aquí…—grito el anciano—no solo para eso sirve ese brebaje demonio—replicó el anciano sujetando la mano que aún lo aprisionaba.

—Si no quieres morir tienes que aclararme que es lo que tiene mi hija—espeto lanzando una mínima potencia de su energía, apenas para dañarlo y que confesara.

—¡Esta embarazada…!—chillo Hellen, el anciano negó— su hija está esperando un bebé…—susurró.

El demonio desapareció la esfera de energía, no podía creerlo o mejor dicho se negaba a aceptarlo, su hija, su pequeña, ese desgraciado pagaría el daño que le hizo, soltó al hombre contra la pared y en silencio hundida en la furia mas enorme salió rumbo a la isla.

— ¡Hellen!—llamó el aciano aún en el suelo—corre, busca a los muchachos, debes advertirles que ese hombre los matará— la niña asintió y corrió hacia donde estaban los botes.

… … … …

Al final había logrado que la rubia caminara un poco hasta la playa, recogiendo conchitas y contando cosas divertidas entre Ikki y Angie le sacaban una que otra sonrisa.

—Ikki— resonó una voz en su cabeza.

—Maestro—musito

—Ven acá inmediatamente—Ikki respingo y observo a las chicas que lo veían confundidas.

—Debo irme… tu padre me llama, Angie, cuidala por mí— dijo el joven, sujeto a esmeralda y la beso por unos minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad, luego la abrazó y besó su frente— volveré por ustedes—dijo y se despidió de ambas para salir corriendo.

Esmeralda sujeto con fuerza las manos de Angie, de repente sintió de nuevo un mal presentimiento, su joven corazón latía con nerviosismo.

—Angie… si algo sale mal…

—Callate… nada saldrá mal, vas a ver que saldremos de aquí.

… … … …

— ¿Maestro?—llamo el joven peli azul mientras entraba en el campo de entrenamiento, delante de el en un pedestal de piedra se alzaba imponente la armadura del fénix.

—Ikki…—dijo el hombre apareciendo a las espaldas del muchacho—¿estás listo para morir?

—Estoy listo para salir de acá con esa estúpida cosa de bronce.

—Supongo que no volverás ¿verdad?—preguntó el hombre.

¿Por qué preguntaba esas tonterías su maestro?, pensó el joven por un momento, su desde que el llegase a ese lugar lo que menos había hecho ese hombre era demostrar algún tipo de afecto hacia el.

— ¿Acaso me extrañara?— Pregunto con cinismo.

El hombre camino en círculos alrededor del joven, se amarro los guantes de cuero y lo observo por última vez antes de colocarse la máscara.

—Mantuve a mi hija alejada de los hombres de la isla vecina— dijo—y trate de eliminar a cuanto alumno mandaban por esta armadura—ladeo su cabeza hasta hacer crujir sus huesos— pero llegaste tú… y rompiste con todas mis expectativas, en otras palabras sobreviviste a todas mis torturas, fuiste digno de mi respeto, tenías todo lo que siempre había buscado en un alumno—paro de caminar y encendió su cosmos, igualmente el menor comenzó a llamar a su energía oculta—hasta que hoy … hace poco me lleve la peor noticia que pude haber recibido en mi vida, escuchame bien Ikki… esta pelea es algo más que una lucha por una armadura… manchaste la dignidad de mi hija y si antes pensaba no ser cruel contigo ahora MORIRAS.

¡AVEEE FENIXXXXX!

Grito lanzando el puño de energía contra el joven.

Ikki logró esquivar el ataque con un mínimo de distancia— maestro no entiendo… jamás haría nada que dañara la dignidad de su hija… —exclamo lanzando un puño igual que su mayor, pero el hombre giro con agilidad colocándose de espaldas y lanzando una patada para volarlo contra la pared— no entiendo nada…— exclamo limpiando un hilo de sangre cerca de su boca—pero si me está diciendo que esta pelea es personal de igual forma tenemos muchos cuentas que saldar… maestro—dijo mientras se levantaba. Cerró sus ojos y reunió todo su cosmos

¡! ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo explotar una enorme ola de energía.

… … … …

Esmeralda observó con horror la luz que emanaba a la distancia, caminó un poco, pero la voz de Hellen que se acercaba remando con rapidez la hizo detenerse, la pequeña castaña se lanzó hacia las chicas que estaban en la playa y comenzó a correr.

—¡Esmeralda!…—exclamo la niña— espera tengo que contarte algo.

Angie estaba un poco inquieta, veía de la niña que corría hacia ella, a la rubia una y otra vez, no entendia lo que pasaba pero algo en el tono de voz de la pequeña la hizo erizar su piel.

La niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cayó presa del cansancio en el suelo —Esmeralda—musitó—tu padre llego a…a buscar… a mi … abuelo.

— ¿Mi padre?... claro a traer el resultado ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la rubia situándose a su lado.

—Queria… sa…ber que tenías…—dijo la pequeña con el aliento entrecortado—estas embarazada… y… y… él… se dio… cuenta— la niña se sostuvo con sus brazos sobre la arena, Esmeralda tenía sus ojos desorbitados, sujeto de los hombros a la chiquilla y la observo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—yo le dije Esmeralda… lo siento… tanto—susurro.

—Hellen…— musito la rubia—él lo va a matar…—se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección a Ikki.

Pandora aún como Angie observo con temor a la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad, comenzó a llamarla y a perseguirla — ¡Esmeralda espera, no puedes ir ahí!—trató de sujetarla pero todo parecía en vano.

… … … … …

La batalla se intensificaba cada vez más y las posibilidades del joven fénix se reducían, su maestro estaba peleando con algo más que furia, y el no se quedaba atrás.

—GOLPE DE LA ILUSION DIABO…—pero un golpe que no esperaba en su diafragma lo hizo callar y retroceder sujetando su costado—maldición —dijo limpiando con torpeza sus ojos que ardían a causa del sudor y el polvo.

—Vamos mocoso… ¿Qué pasa? Tienes valor para tirarte a mi hija pero ¿no puedes acertarme un solo golpe?— espeto su maestro visiblemente agotado.

Ikki tomo aire y se incorporó de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y sintió el cosmos de su maestro elevarse, ¿tirarse a su hija? Así que era eso lo que le reclamaba, definitivamente se había dado cuenta que dormían juntos, abrió de nuevo sus parpados y sacudió su cabeza, avanzó un par de pasos, corrió hasta su maestro acertando una patada en su pecho que lo hizo retroceder y caer al piso.

— ¿Así maestro?—preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

—Ikki, sabes que debes matarme para poder reclamar la armadura del fénix, así que deja de jugar, demuéstrame el hombre de dices ser— exclamo el viejo levantándose con una rapidez extraordinaria y colocándose tras el joven para golpearlo con su codo en la espalda, haciéndolo tropezar hasta chocar con la pared de una montaña.

Ikki se encontraba de espaldas a su maestro, cayó al suelo tremendamente adolorido y asombrado, se trató de levantar pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondían como quería, sintió entonces las patadas de su maestro golpear sus costillas varias veces, por un momento pensó que perdería el sentido.

—Levantate imbécil, demuéstrame que puedes reclamar a mi hija y a la armadura— dijo el maestro alejándose para concentrar su cosmos en la palma de su mano— mi golpe de gracia Ikki ¿algo que quieras agregar?—preguntó con cinismo.

—Claro—exclamó el joven levantándose torpemente —me llevare a tu hija de la isla y seremos felices lejos de ti Guilty—igualmente abrió la mano y soltó un golpe cargado de energía hacia su maestro, justo en medio de su pecho.

… … … …

—Esmeralda por Zeus detente—suplicaba Pandora—logró sujetar la mano de la joven a escasos metros de la pelea—detente, debes esperar, no puedes interferir en esa pelea.

—Tú no entiendes Angie, él lo va a matar, tengo que advertirle — dijo la rubia visiblemente agitada.

Ambas giraron el rostro al escuchar el grito del peli azul—Ikki—musitaron.

La joven rubia se desprendió de las manos de la castaña perdiendo el balance y cayendo justo en el momento en su padre atacaba a joven fénix por segunda vez.

—¡No espera…Esmeralda!— Angie callo presa de una raíz que se levantaba en el piso observando con horror como esmeralda recibía de lleno el ataque de su padre.

… … … …

En el suelo, sintió como la tibia sangre recorría sus brazos mientras se cubría del ataque de su maestro, pero no sentía dolor, aparto lentamente su escudo de carne y hueso y revisó sus brazos, volteó hacia el suelo para toparse con terror la imagen de Esmeralda sosteniendo su pecho con una considerable herida que sangraba.

Se arrastró hasta tocarla y con delicadeza volteo su rostro, aun consiente y con sangre en su boca ella sonrió a su amado.

—Esmeralda ¿por qué? —preguntó mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos y limpiaba con suavidad la frente sucia y sudada de la joven.

—Mi padre quería…— las pocas palabras salían ya con dificultad—tienes que vencerlo.

De reojo observo la imagen de Angie, luego sintió la cercanía de su maestro y con rapidez salto con Esmeralda antes que el mayor atinara otro golpe—llévatela donde el curandero —musito—él la puede salvar, corre Angie por favor.

—Ikki hay algo que…—dijo la rubia para sentir el índice del joven fénix en sus labios

—Calla— dijo mientras besaba sus labios— tendremos tiempo para hablar—volvió su rostro hacia Angie y asintió mientras se perdían entre el las rocas.

… … … …

—¿Debo pensar que te rindes bastardo?—sonó la voz de su maestro.

El joven apretó sus puños con fiereza y corrió al encuentro de su maestro tomándolo por sorpresa y propinándole un golpe que lo hizo tambalearse— ¿Cómo pudiste golpear a tu hija?—exclamó mientras extendía sus brazos para propinar otro golpe de inmediato, sus heridas no importaban en ese momento, solo el recuerdo del rostro de su amada ensangrentado lo hacía llenarse de ira—¡la pudiste matar y solo te importa que yo te pueda ganar!—dijo subiendo más su cosmos.

—Ella sabía que pasaba si intervenía, y pensándolo bien… la prefiero muerta que al lado de un cobarde como tú – rio el viejo.

El joven no lo podía creer, su propio padre prefería verla muerta, tanto era su odio a la vida que le valía nada la de sus seres queridos.

— ¿Sabes que imbécil?... aquí el único culpable de la muerte de Esmeralda eres tú, y tu falta de seguridad—dijo el hombre sacando de sus pensamientos al más joven—si te dedicaras a combatir y no a jugar, hace rato hubieras acabado conmigo y nada de esto hubiera pasado— Dijo el viejo alzando su energía al máximo—ahora pagaras tu error con creces pues mi hija espera o esperaba… tu bastardo—observo con detenimiento la reacción del menor y sonrió, lo había logrado, al fin el Fénix había despertado.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó derramando un par de lágrimas— mi hijo…— musito, sus ojos se tornaron de un color ámbar justo como la primera vez que estuvo cerca de la armadura y la sensatez poco a poco abandono la cabeza del peli azul, se levantó con torpeza una vez más y se dejó envolver de su cosmos, sin pensarlo más se abalanzo sobre su maestro.

¡ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX!

Justo en medio del pecho del mayor, su pequeño puño ahora convertido en casi un meteoro de fuego había perforado hasta tocar su corazón, mientras sentía como los latidos de Guilty disminuían, él también desfallecía, deseaba correr al lado del amor de su vida, abrasarla decirle que todo estaría bien, la energía bajó su magnitud y atino a sacar su mano antes de ser llevado junto al peso de su maestro al suelo.

Un suave brillo que se convirtió luego en un cegador resplandor lo obligo a entrecerrar sus ojos, de rodillas con sus manos sobre la arena, aun cansado y adolorido el joven fue revestido al fin con la hermosa armadura del Fénix, podía sentir un calor abrazador sobre sus extremidades, sus rasgos todavía juveniles se ocultaban tras el casco y su piel ensangrentada recibía con suavidad la vestidura bronceada.

… … … …

Pandora remaba con fuerza, no sabía cómo ni por qué lo hacía, de hecho ya no tenía razones de estar ahí, pero algo dentro de ella le llenaba de nostalgia al ver la joven rubia en el bote quejándose y tratando de no cerrar sus ojos.

—Tranquila linda —dijo mientras agitaba los remos con fuerza—pronto llegaremos donde el anciano— lo que ella no sabía era que en medio de tanta emoción y tensión había dejado de mantener la apariencia de Angie, ahora sus hermosos cabellos morados bailaban sobre sus hombros en cada movimiento.

— ¿Angie?— preguntó un poco alterada la rubia—un momento tú…tú no eres Angie… ¿Quién eres o qué eres?—cuestiono tratando de levantarse.

Pandora detuvo el bote y observo sus manos, su vestido, toco su cabello y lo deslizó entre sus dedos, volteo lentamente hacia la joven que la observaba asustada, sonrió y retomo los remos esta vez con parsimonia.

—Me llamo Pandora— dijo mientras continuaba su camino—soy una mensajera del infierno—replicó— y he venido por ti.

—No, eso es imposible…— musito la rubia para caer desmayada.

Llegaron a tierra firme y la cargo con la facilidad de un hombre musculoso, llamo a un par de hombres que estaban recogiendo sus redes y ante la mirada asombrada de los pescadores, se las entregó, antes de girar en sus pasos y perderse en un portal hacia el inframundo pidió a los tipos que llevasen a la chica donde el curandero, después de eso simplemente se esfumó.

… … … …

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, aun así no era el suficiente como para digerir la noticia que su maestro le había dado antes de morir, se levantó sujetando su costado y camino para luego correr hasta donde sus piernas le permitían y utilizando el ultimo ardor de su cosmos llego hasta la otra isla, cayó torpemente en la arena y se arrastró un poco para ser recogido por un par de muchachos y llevado hasta la casa del viejo curandero.

El hombre lo recibió y recostó en la camilla, liberó su cabeza del casco para limpiar con una gasa la herida que tenía cerca de su ceja, luego la que sobresalía de sus labios; el joven poco a poco recobraba la conciencia.

—Esmeralda—susurro—necesito verla.

—Tranquilo joven Ikki, todo estará bien…—decía el anciano—debe descansar.

Pero el peli azul se levantó de la cama y avanzó un par de pasos hasta sostenerse en la pared—dígame donde está—pidió con la voz cansada—por favor—suplico mientras se sostenía en el muro.

El anciano lo tomo del brazo y lo guio hasta la moribunda joven, el ahora fénix se acercó hasta la rubia y beso su frente.

—Aquí estoy amor mío— susurró en su oído.

La joven abrió sus esmeraldas y lo observo, sonrió y con torpeza acaricio su rostro, luego llevó su mano hasta su vientre y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Ikki…—dijo casi en su susurro— perdóname.

—No digas eso, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón… si tan solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo—se reprochó—nada de esto hubiese pasado yo…—pero el delgado dedo de Esmeralda se colocó en su boca mientras ella negaba con suavidad.

—Hay algo que debes saber… —dijo con dificultad— Angie… ella—pero el dolor de su pecho la estrujaba cada vez más.

—No hables… por favor—decía el joven acariciando sus mechones rubios manchados de sangre—tienes que descansar, por ti, por nuestro bebé.

Pero la joven suspiro y cerro sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más, el peli azul observo como se detenía el vaivén de su pecho, se levantó y la sujeto en sus brazos, la apretó con todo el amor que podía profesarle mientras derramaba unas incansables lágrimas, el destino le había arrebatado de una sola vez la mujer que amaba y el fruto de su amor hasta ahora prohibido, finalmente el cansancio y las heridas hicieron mella en el y cayó rendido junto con ella en el suelo.

… … … …

Entro a Giudecca como un huracán, voló las puertas y suspiro para normalizar sus emociones, los tres jueces colocaron la rodilla al suelo mientras ella se sentaba en su trono.

—Señorita Pandora – exclamo Garuda— le esperábamos.

—De pie Jueces—mandó la joven— no perderemos más el tiempo—dijo clavando sus ojos en el rubio que se imponía frente a los otros dos jueces— quiero al chico vivo…—ordenó—si hay que matar a alguien que sea a cualquier caballero o aprendiz de esa isla, necesito al caballero de Andrómeda con sus cinco sentidos—los tres hombres asintieron— ¿alguna pregunta? –objetó, pero el silencio demostró negación—entonces en marcha.

Los tres jueces sonrieron, esperaron que la Heraldo se colocara de pie otra vez y siguieron sus pasos, con su tridente abrió un portal hasta la isla Andrómeda y los cuatro se perdieron.

… … … …

Algo en el aire lo tenía incomodo, de repente el grito de sus aprendices lo hizo respingar, Albiore se levantó de su silla y corrió hasta la playa, la imagen lo sorprendió, en el suelo dos de los aprendices se revolcaban del dolor, de repente, giro y vio a un joven cabellos plateados sonreírle, a su lado June de camaleón y Shun de Andrómeda tomaban lugar.

—Maestro – exclamo Shun— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—No lo sé Shun…—contesto – pero por la hostilidad que irradia de su cosmos son enemigos—dijo tomando posición de batalla—Shun, June vamos a rodearlos y…—la majestuosa figura del Wyvern se apareció frente a ellos tres, coloco las palmas abiertas y expandió su cosmos como una ola de energía.

¡GREATES CAUTION!

Tanto el maestro como los otros alumnos y caballeros salieron despedidos por el aire.

—Radamanthys…— exclamó el de cabellos plateados – lo queremos vivo ¿recuerdas?—espeto, el juez de Caina levanto una ceja y tomo el cuerpo inconsciente del caballero de Andrómeda.

—Listo señorita Pandora, el cuerpo del señor Hades está en nuestras manos—comunicó Minos.

—Alto…—dijo June arrastrándose en el suelo—no pueden hacer eso.

Aiakos regreso y tomó del cabello a la rubia, la levanto con fuerza e hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, pasó su lengua en el cuello de la menor haciéndola derramar un par de lágrimas.

—No entiendo el empeño de las máscaras, le quitan la parte divertida al asunto— dijo mientras colocaba la mano sobre el rostro plateado de la joven, la chica se movía y trataba con torpeza de liberarse, atinó un golpe al rostro del juez logrando que la soltara.

—Aiakos… deja de jugar—exclamo Minos— no perdamos tiempo, dejale un mensaje a la diosa de la sabiduría—sonrió.

El nepalés observo con furia la chica mientras se arrastraba hacia el lado de su maestro.

—Agradece que eres un ser insignificante —dijo golpeando la rubia—y antes que lo olvide, dile a tu diosa que el rey del inframundo ha vuelto y que esta vez vamos a ganar—soltó una sonora carcajada, la empujo con fuerza y la tiro dejándola inconsciente.

Luego desaparecieron tras su Heraldo cargando el joven Andrómeda.

… … … … …

Camus regresaría ese dia junto a Hyoga, igualmente Dohko junto a Shiryu, ya Seiya se encontraba cerca pues vivía en el recinto de las amazonas junto a Marin, su maestra, Geki y los otros bronceado que habían regresado a Japón con sus armaduras, habían sido enviados por los empleados de la fundación hasta su nuevo hogar frente a la diosa en el santuario.

Aoiros se había tomado la tarea de enseñar a su diosa, junto con Shura el arte de los arcos y las espadas, entrenaban casi desde el amanecer a petición de la adolecente.

En ese momento los tres se encontraban en un rudo entrenamiento, de lejos se escuchaban las afiladas espadas y los gritos de la joven diosa practicando, a un paso apresurado el joven león dorado hizo presencia a su lado.

—Princesa—interrumpió el joven castaño.

—Aioria —dijo la joven cansada de su entrenamiento aun así con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ha llegado una carta de la isla de Andrómeda— dijo mostrando el papel con el cello de Cefeo.

— ¿Shun?—preguntó —pero si estamos esperando que regrese, de hecho debe venir en camino— abrió la carta y su semblante se oscureció.

Los tres caballeros se tiraban miradas curiosas, el caballero de Sagitario se acercó a la joven y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Sucede algo Princesa?—preguntó.

—Hades…—exclamo arrugando el papel—tiene a Shun…

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó el español secando el sudor de su frente—¿rehenes? Sería ridículo viniendo de un dios.

—Dile a Shion que por favor convoque a una reunión general, todos incluyendo a las amazonas deben estar presentes—tomo una toalla y seco su frente—espérenme junto al patriarca—dijo, y se perdió hacia su habitación.

Los muchachos rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de hablar con el mayor de los ochenta y ocho caballeros.

… … … … …

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, un crudo recuerdo de lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás, le lleno sus ojos de agua una vez más, se reclino en la cama y se vio aun ensangrentado, trató de levantarse pero un temblor en sus piernas detuvo su intento, se sentó en la cama y sujeto sus sienes con fuerza levanto su mirada un poco para toparse con la imponente armadura del fénix, parecía que lo custodiaba.

—Ikki…—exclamó la pequeña castaña entrando en la habitación —no deberías levantarte, todavía no estás bien—la niña se sentó al lado del pelo azul y colocó una mano sobre su pierna.

—Debo irme Hellen…—dijo mientras apartaba la mano de la joven—necesito buscar a mi hermano, es lo único que me queda.

—Lo sé, pero todavía no está recuperado mi abue…—la niña se calló al ver al joven caminar hacia la armadura.

Una sonrisa retorcida adornó el rostro del joven, se permitió delinear con la punta de sus dedos las orillas de la armadura, con desespero el ropaje bronceado se acoplo al cuerpo del joven al sentir el tacto, Ikki cerró sus ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se veía imponente, fuerte, furioso, pero más aún dolido, herido, frustrado, no entendía por qué la armadura acudía a él con tanta precisión, ni tampoco la razón de portarla, muy pronto se daría cuenta el vínculo irrompible que había trazado con el ropaje.

—Dile al anciano que gracias por todo…— dijo sin mirar atrás.

Al salir, la luz del sol lo cegó por unos minutos, cuando su vista se hubo acostumbrado al brillo pudo contemplar la playa, camino hasta sentir el agua del mar besar sus botas de bronce, las coletas de la armadura se mecían con la brisa marina, zafó su casco y permitió que los aires salinos acariciaran su rostro por última vez.

Espero con paciencia que algún barco lo llevara lejos de esas costas, iría directo a Japón a la mansión Kido, en busca de su hermano menor, ya nada quedaba para el en esa isla, solo la rabia de haber perdido el ser que llego a amar más que a sí mismo, recordó por un momento a la extraña Angie pero, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo en ir en busca de Shun, además ese anciano millonario y su nieta pagarían el haberlos separado, su corazón se fue llenando de odio, de rabia, se vengaría de todo ese sufrimiento que le había ocasionado esa armadura y claro el sirviente que casi lo había matado.

… … … …

No estaba seguro si había sido un sueño, lo último que recordaba era las caras de su maestro Albiore y sus amigos, luego las figuras extrañas de aquellos hombres poderosos, observó con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación hermosa pero oscura, trato de levantarse pero le dolía su espalda, luego noto que tenía sus brazos atados a cada lado de la cama, hizo el intento de zafarse pero fue en vano, la puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar pasar una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados, la joven se acercó a un lado del caballero de Andrómeda y acarició su rostro con el revés de su mano, Shun lo apartó con.

—No, no, no debes temer Shun…— dijo la mujer sonriendo.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó con rabia— ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—A ti…—contestó con ironía—tu cuerpo, tu alma, hermano…— termino mientras sacaba un hermoso puñal, el puño dibujaba un par de ángeles abrazados.

—Mi único hermano se llama Ikki y estoy seguro que en estos momentos es el caballero del Fénix.

—Oh cariño, siento mucho ser yo la que te diga esto pero, tu hermano debe estar combatiendo con lombrices bajo siete metros de tierra estos momento—mintió la joven.

—Imposible… ¿muerto?—susurró el joven de cabellos verdes—el jamás se daría por vencido.

—Ahora se buen niño y cierra los ojos, esto dolerá solo un momento—dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el cuello del muchacho con el filo del cuchillo haciéndole una herida lo suficientemente grande como para que sangrara considerablemente.

El joven negó con su cabeza, emitió un leve gemido por la herida que le causó la chica, unas lágrimas adornaron sus mejillas y cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Tan fácil me la vas a poner precioso?—preguntó la mujer soltando una sonora carcajada.

El joven solo esperaba con paciencia el golpe de muerte que le atinaría esa malvada mujer, pensó por un momento en su hermano, Ikki jamás se habría dado por vencido, abrió sus esmeraldas y fijó su vista en los purpura de la mujer.

— ¿Qué esperas qua haga?—preguntó casi en un susurro—lo que sea que quieras hacerme, me tienes a tu merced.

Pandora se levantó de su lado y camino hasta colocarse justo en frente de él, lo observó y sonrió, se veía tan frágil, y era tan hermoso, emanaba inocencia, paz, pureza, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que era el único ruido que los acompañaba en la habitación, entonces dudó.

—Shun… ¿no me recuerdas?—preguntó levantando una ceja— hace muchos años atrás, en el jardín con un balón…

—Tú… ¡eras tú!—exclamó recordando aquel extraño episodio—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

—Necesito que duermas pequeño—dijo la joven acercándose del otro extremo.

Shun fijo sus esmeraldas en ella mientras se sentaban a su lado, sintió sus finos dedos en el rostro, luego un breve punzón en su pecho que poco a poco se convirtió en un ardor insoportable, gimió con fuerza y perdió el conocimiento.

Satisfecha la joven se apartó de su lado y con el cuchillo cortó una de sus manos, había fallado en quitarle la vida y simplemente había dormido su alma para que su señor Hades ocupara su cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación donde la esperaban Hypnos y Thanatos con el alma de Hades en forma de una esfera de energía, les mostro el cuchillo y se inclinó para que los dioses gemelos pasaran a su lado.

… … …

Con delicadeza Hypnos soltó las ataduras de las manos del joven, aparto los botones de su camisa y abrió ligeramente mostrando su pálido pecho, observó la herida del joven en el cuello y sonrió, por otro lado el dios de la muerte colocaba la esfera de energía frente a la mirada atenta de Pandora y los tres Jueces que ya habían ingresado a la habitacion.

—Ahora solo debemos esperar—dijo Hypnos saliendo junto a su hermano—no será mucho, un par de horas o minutos.

El resto de los presentes tomó asiento esperando el despertar de su dios, antes de partir por completo Thanatos volteo y llamó a Pandora, la joven acudió al llamado del gemelo.

—Mi hermosa Pandora, antes que todo esto comience, recuerda que aun eres mortal—dijo el gemelo de cabellos oscuros acariciando los largos mechones de la mujer— quiero proponerte un trato— exclamo mientras tomaba ahora la delgada mano de la joven—puedes venir conmigo a los campos elíseos, y ser inmortal a mi lado o… quedarte y esperar que Hades gane la batalla para poder recibir tu don de sus manos.

Pandora lo observó detenidamente, soltó con gentileza sus manos y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Mi señor Hades necesita que este a su lado… no puedo…—pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la grave voz del juez de Caina, que de no ser por la situación el dios hubiese pensado que la intromisión del rubio había sido planeada.

—Señorita Pandora… el señor Hades… ha despertado—exclamo con una felicidad marcada en su rostro.

La joven corrió y entró en la habitación dejando solo a Thanatos, para ver el joven ahora de cabellos negros platicar con Minos y Aiakos.

—Mi señor Hades— exclamo la joven arrodillándose a su lado.

—Hermana…—susurró el dios acariciando su rostro.

… … … …

Después de un extenuante viaje a Japón de donde lo habían devuelto hasta Grecia, con su armadura ahora en una caja reposando en su espalda, caminaba en busca del santuario de la diosa Atena.

Llegó a orillas de unas ruinas, y pasó un frondoso bosque, se detuvo un momento cerca de un río para refrescarse, fue entonces cuando escuchó los murmullos de las personas, se adentró un poco más hasta ver las murallas de un pueblo, ingresó con cuidado y caminó por las calles del lugar, parecía que las personas acostumbraban ver extraños, pues nadie reparaba en él, ni le veían de reojo.

Apuro su paso al ver que llegaba a la salida del pueblo y decidió seguir adelante, se topó de nuevo con el bosque y continuó sobre lo que parecía un trillo, pasaron tal vez unos minutos cuando escucho gritos, parecía una pelea.

Se escondió tras unos arbustos y observó un par de mujeres con sus rostros cubiertos, una de ellas era pelirroja y la otra tenía el mismo color de cabello que su hermano, trató de ver con más claridad pero sus reflejos aun entorpecidos lo expusieron y cayó justo en frente de las guerreras.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto la joven cabellos verdes.

—Soy Ikki, portador de la armadura del Fénix…— dijo sin temor el de cabellos azules.

—Ikki… ¿el hermano de Shun?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—Así es ¿Cómo sabes?—cuestionó con asombro el Fénix.

—Mi nombre es Marin y soy la maestra de Seiya… él hablaba mucho de ustedes—dijo la joven extendiendo su mano—supongo que vienes a buscar a Atena, ella mando por el resto de sus caballeros a Japón—terminó mientras estrechaba la mano del joven.

—De hecho busco a Saori Kido, necesito entregarle esta armadura—explicó Ikki.

—Atena… Saori Kido es Atena—dijo la joven cabellos verdes.

—Vamos —dijo la pelirroja—mejor que ella te lo explique—caminaron junto al joven hasta dejarlo frente a la casa de Aries.

—Hasta aquí llegamos nosotras, estamos en guardia mientras la princesa se reúne con el resto de ustedes—dijo la pelo verde—mi nombre es Shaina de Ofiuco caballero del Fénix—exclamó la joven—nos vemos luego—termino mientras desaparecía junto a Marin brincando en las salientes de las montañas.

… … … … …

La reunión en el templo de Atena se había vuelto un debate para los jóvenes dorados, y el resto de los caballeros de la orden, deberíamos, tendríamos, podríamos, eran unas de los muchas palabras que sobresalían en entre los jóvenes y su diosa.

—Princesa… — habló el caballero de Acuario—considero innecesario que usted arriesgue su seguridad solo para ir por uno de los caballeros de bronce—espetó.

—Ese caballero de bronce del que usted hablar es nuestro hermano señor Camus—replico Seiya—Saori, si lo deseas podemos ir Hyoga y yo.

—Atena, más respeto Pegaso—pidió el caballero de la onceaba casa.

—Camus, Seiya… basta—exclamó la joven diosa—esto no es un dime que te diré.

—Caballeros por favor tengamos calma—pidió el inmutable Shion.

La reunión de detuvo cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso al joven cabellos azules, de inmediato las miradas viajaban de la diosa al nuevo caballero.

—Saori…—susurró— aquí traigo tu ¡estúpida armadura!—exclamó lanzando la caja en dirección a la diosa.

CRISTAL WALL

Grito Mu poniendo a todos en defensa de la joven deidad, los jóvenes bronceados se colocaron delante de los caballeros de oro, Ikki había vuelto pero la mirada de dolor que había en sus ojos, no tenía nada que ver con la de esperanza y empeño que alguna vez adorno sus zafiros de pequeño.

Ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes, la caja se abrió vistiendo una vez más al muchacho.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?—preguntó encendiendo su cosmos.

—Ikki detente…—exclamo Hyoga—debes tranquilizarte, hay algo que debes saber—dijo el joven ruso.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Hyoga?—preguntó con sus ojos centelleantes.

—Ikki… detente—suplicó la diosa—yo te explicare lo que pasa.

El joven fénix volteo hacia Saori y sonrió, unió sus puños y los separo con rapidez

ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX

Exclamo lanzando con todo su poder su más poderoso ataque, pero su asombro llego cuando la joven cabellos lilas detuvo con su mano extendida le embestida de sus puños, lo que sintió luego fue un calor sofocante que lo hizo perder la conciencia.

—Aldebarán y Shaka, Llévenlo a la fuente por favor—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos la diosa—el resto, esta reunión no ha terminado, yo hablare con el fénix cuando despierte.

… … … … …

Aldebarán y Shaka tomaron al joven y lo recostaron quitando poco a poco su armadura, con terror observaron las heridas en el cuerpo del joven que ya hacía en la cama inconsciente.

—Es un niño Aldebarán —dijo Shaka apartando un par de mechas azules de su frente—pero puedo sentir en su cosmos aun inconsciente, el dolor que sufre desde su corazón.

—Al igual que nosotros mi amigo—replico Aldebarán—hemos sufrido la marca de las estrellas y hemos salido victoriosos—sonrió y palmoteo el hombro del caballero de virgo.

—Aun así Aldebarán, hay algo mucho más profundo que eso—dijo el hindú — miralo, si acaso pasa por un par de años a nuestra princesa y ya carga con un sufrimiento mayor.

—Vamos Shaka—dijo el toro dorado—dejémosle dormir.

Abandonaron la habitación dejando pasar varias doncellas con implemento de curación y algo de suero para el joven.

… … … … …

Después del breve atentado contra su persona Saori se disponía a recomenzar la junta con sus caballeros, suspiro cansada y un poco desmotivada, camino hasta colocarse de nuevo en su trono bajo la fija mirada de todos sus guerreros.

Estaba asombrada, la fiereza con la que Ikki clavo su mirada en ella, se sintió atemorizada, casi culpable también, el dolor que vio en sus ojos, no era un simple disgusto, era algo más, ¿cuánto habría sufrido ese joven por su culpa?, y ahora ¿cómo haría para decirle que su hermano había sido secuestrado por el dios del inframundo? y para variar ellos aún no habían hecho nada por rescatarlo. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro una vez más para tomar la palabra.

—Aremos lo siguiente— dijo al fin la joven deidad—Seiya, tú y Hyoga acampanarán a Milo a una breve inspección— el Pegaso sonrió haciendo bufar al de Acuario—tengo entendido que la entrada al inframundo fue abierta en Alemania en el castillo Heinstein —replico caminando alrededor de los jóvenes—deberán ser cautelosos mis caballeros, no quiero heridos en una simple expedición, el resto nos preparemos para la inevitable guerra que se avecina— giro hacia Shion esperando algunas palabras de refuerzo.

—Princesa—replico el caballero de Géminis—los jóvenes de bronce y plata deben despertar el octavo sentido antes de ingresar al inframundo.

La joven abrió sus orbes grises y tiró una mirada hacia el patriarca, un pequeño detalle que atrasaría más el rescate del joven Andrómeda, pensó.

—Caballeros—dijo Shion —formaremos entonces grupos de entrenamiento para mejorar esas técnicas, los caballeros de oro escogerán personalmente amazonas, caballeros de plata y de bronce—todos los dorados asintieron.

—Creo que es todo por ahora—dijo la diosa—cualquier cosa estaré en la fuente junto al fénix—todos flexionaron sus rodillas al ver partir a la diosa.

… … … …

Espero con paciencia que todos abandonaran el lugar y se encamino hasta la fuente junto a su diosa, se acercó con sigilo y tomó el delgado brazo de Saori.

— ¡Mu…!—exclamó — que susto me has dado—dijo abrazando al santo dorado.

—Princesa… no me gustaría dejarla sola con el joven—dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos lilas de su diosa.

La joven sonrió y acaricio el rostro del lemuriano.

— ¿Celos Aries?—preguntó divertida haciéndolo sonrojarse.

—No princesa… no bromee con eso, solo quiero asegurarme de su seguridad—contesto el joven cabellos lilas.

Saori sonrió alejándose del santo dorado y sentándose el lado del joven Fénix, acarició con ternura las mejillas de Ikki, limpio con un poco de agua su frente y lo observó fruncir el ceño, un leve gemido se escapó de sus resecos labios.

—No sé qué hacer cuando despierte Mu…—habló la joven— ¿Cómo le diré? ¿Con que cara le explicare que su hermano está en el infierno?—se cuestionó sujetando la mano del inconsciente muchacho—por mi han sufrido tanto—dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que el caballero de Aries limpio con ternura.

— ¿Recuerda lo que le dije una vez?—preguntó el santo de la primera casa—yo siempre estaré a su lado—dijo mientras acariciaba las ahora sonrojadas mejillas de Saori.

… … … … …

El inframundo gozaba por el retorno de su rey, entre la oscuridad una figura se deslizaba con sigilo, a escondidas se aproximó al dios de la muerte y se permitió tocarle el antebrazo.

— ¿Qué deseas espectro?—preguntó el dios con arrogancia.

—Creo que hay algo que le interesará saber sobre la Heraldo y el juez de Caina—dijo casi en un susurro.

El dios levanto una ceja y giro disimuladamente para toparse con un par de ojos dorados que brillaban entre la oscuridad de su escondite.

continuaraaa

gracias por leer


	12. Chapter 12

TRATOS Y DUDAS EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA

Una semana en reposo, era lo que llevaba el joven caballero en el templo de Atena, una semana recuperándose de las heridas bajo el cuidado de las jóvenes doncellas y uno que otro caballero y amazona, de vez en cuando hasta la misma diosa se tomaba la molestia de secar el rocío que inundaba su frente, tomaba su mano y la presionaba contra su pecho, se sentía mal por el dolor que inundaba al Fénix, algunas veces dejaba escapar una traviesa lágrima al escucharle nombrar a su amada y su hermano, no sabía nada de su vida durante esos años de entrenamientos, pero si de algo estaba segura era que habían sido una época traumática y eso la hacía sentir más culpable.

Un leve dolor de cabeza lo hizo abrir sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces aun así no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, aturdido trató de incorporarse pero unas finas manos lo detuvieron.

—Tranquilo muchacho si te levantas así te vas a caer de inmediato—dijo la joven peliverde que velaba su sueño— ¿te acuerdas de mí?—con el ceño fruncido el joven asintió.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—casi susurró, mientras volvía de nuevo a su cama apretando sus sienes.

—Estas en el santuario caballero—contestó la chica.

—Quiero ver a Saori…—dijo sosteniendo la mano que le limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

—Ella vendrá pronto, no te preocupes— le contestó la joven mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre del peliazul—por ahora debes descansar.

La peliverde se levantó, abrió la puerta e hizo señas a unas personas que estaban fuera de la habitación, casi al instante el caballero de libra y la joven diosa se aparecieron frente a él, sin temor a ocultar su alegría Saori le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, no esperaba que le respondiera igual, pero por lo menos le daría a conocer lo importante que era para ella que al fin despertara.

Con suavidad se fue acercando al joven que le seguía con su mirada afilada desde la camilla, se sentó en una silla justo al frente y sonrió una vez más, trato de tomar su mano, pero él la retiró de inmediato.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, Ikki—soltó la joven tragando grueso.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?—preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

—Shun… hemos recibido una carta de la isla de Andrómeda—contestó con un poco de duda.

—Se clara Saori…—espetó con furia— ¿Dónde rayos esta mi hermano? Quiero saberlo ya…—dijo poniéndose torpemente de pie.

Dhoko se acercó alzando un poco su cosmos pero la mano de la diosa le pedía que no hiciera nada, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su caballero si eso era necesario para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tu hermano está en manos de Hades—contestó la diosa.

Ikki levantó una ceja y rio, negó con su cabeza y se lanzó contra Saori, la acorraló contra la pared y suavemente acarició su cuello, la diosa se mantenía inmutada, solo rodó un par de lágrimas sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

—Perdoname—susurró mientras sentía las manos del fénix rodear su cuello y luego liberarla.

El peliazul cayó de rodillas frente a ella y golpeó con furia el suelo, no lloró, sus lágrimas estaban muertas, simplemente observó de uno a otro de los que estaban dentro de la habitación.

—Te odio…—exclamó—a ti y a tu estúpido abuelo—dijo mientras se sentaba en sus propias piernas— ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Hades?—preguntó—me largaré de aquí, quedate con esa armadura y dejame en paz…—espeto tratando de ponerse en pie y cayendo de nuevo.

La diosa lo tomó de su brazo, pero él se negaba a recibir ayuda de esa chiquilla, con rudeza lo tomó contra su voluntad—te necesito…—susurró a su oído—eres parte de mis caballeros, una guerra contra el inframundo se acerca y tu hermano se encuentra en manos del enemigo, si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudaré—dijo al fin sentándolo en la cama sin perderle de vista a sus ojos.

No esperaba que el japonés entendiera una mínima parte de lo que significaba esa batalla, pero si tenía que negociar con el mismo demonio para tener su orden completa antes de tal acontecimiento lo haría, así fuese llegar al punto más bajo de volverse indiferente ante ellos, lo observó morderse su labio, sus zafiros ahora tan cortantes como una espada le acribillaban cada rincón de su alma, la intimidaban y al mismo tiempo producían esa sensación de culpa, Shion había dicho que para asegurar la victoria había que tener desde los caballeros de bronce hasta los de plata oro y amazonas juntos, como equipo, una baja era un punto importante en ese juego de poder y con Shun ya era mas que suficiente, esperó paciente la respuesta del joven manteniéndose de pie.

— ¿Esperas que confié en ti?—preguntó con sarcasmo— ¿en ti que llevas la sangre de ese anciano mentiroso?

—Yo no soy su nieta Ikki, yo fui adoptada como tú, como Shun y como los demás—contestó la joven—por lo tanto soy igual que ustedes, no tengo por qué mentirte, además soy la reencarnación de la diosa Ate…

—Ni aunque fueras el mismo Zeus, me pondría de rodillas ante ti…—exclamo el peliazul—hagamos un trato, Kido, me uniré a tu ejército—dijo mientras hacía unas comillas invisibles con sus dedos—pero apenas todo esto termine me dejaras marcharme lejos junto a mi hermano.

—Que hacia sea fénix—dijo la diosa saliendo junto a Dohko.

Espero que se perdiera tras la puerta para romper su falso temple de tranquilidad y se sentó en su cama, primero pierde el amor de su vida y ahora le falla a su hermano, la vida no podía ser más injusta, la única forma de recuperar a su querido hermanito era peleando al lado de esa niña mimada, y ahora… de repente sintió una suave caricia en su cuello, volteo y se topó con el rostro metálico de la amazona de ofiuco que se sentó a su lado, sin previo aviso esta lo abrazó, la había olvidado por completo, con la mente en blanco el joven solo optó por responder el gesto.

—Tranquilo fénix, no somos enemigos—dijo la joven golpeando levemente su hombro—ni tampoco soy tan cariñosa, así que no te ilusiones—soltó mientras se iba, sacando al fin una casi invisible sonrisa del peliazul.

… … … …

El inframundo vestía de gala, su ahora joven dios recorría las prisiones y con paciencia se dedicaba a atender cada contratiempo, con una sonrisa que igualaba al sol, Shun ahora hades caminaba al lado de su hermana y sus tres jueces.

Con una reverencia, los espectros se colocaban en fila para hacer pasar a su dios, alguno que otro se extrañaba de la apariencia pacifica del señor de los infiernos, pero si la señorita Pandora había escogido ese cuerpo para él, debía estar bien.

En Giudecca y aprovechando que el lugar se encontraba vacío, la ahora espectro de harpía caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, nerviosa, esperaba a cierto gemelo con noticias no tan buenas, le había costado, pero el tiempo invertido en Aiakos para hacerle decir todo lo que sabía con respecto a la relación de su señor y Pandora había valido la pena.

La espera terminó cuando con violencia las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par dejando ver la figura de un hombre cabellos oscuros.

—Espectro—exclamó el dios de la muerte sacudiendo su túnica y lanzando una mirada amenazante a la chica—espero que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena, no puedo perder el tiempo con chismes sin fundamentos mientras el señor Hades recorre el inframundo.

—Mi señor Thanatos—dijo la joven chipriota doblando una rodilla.

—Basta arpía, habla, te repito no puedo perder el tiem…

—Pandora se entregó a Radamanthys… mi señor—soltó con un poco de temor.

— ¿Perdón?— pregunto el dios tomando con furia el rostro de la joven—repite lo que dijiste más despacio—espetó presionando con mas fuerza, obligando a la chica a derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Aiakos me… dijo que usted le… habí…a dado un co…llar a la niña Pandora… pa…ra ser imor… tal hasta que la guerra comience —dijo sosteniendo las manos que la presionaban.

—Así es, pero eso no fue lo que me dijiste, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que Pandora y el Wyvern han estado juntos?

—Yo los he visto…—susurro al ser liberada por el dios—el viene a Guidecca y se revuelca con ella—espetó con rabia y celos.

El dios camino alrededor de la joven mientras estaba en el suelo masajeando su mandíbula, paró de repente y agachó tomando de nuevo su barbilla—tu información en muy valiosa arpía, no te preocupes ambos nos vengaremos de esos dos—relamió sus labios— cuando llegue el momento—dijo mientras acercaba más su rostro—mientras, que esto no salga de nosotros dos—dijo finalmente besando sus labios.

La joven chipriota abrió sus ojos dorados al sentir el tibio contacto del dios, y cayó sentada de espaldas, cuando este con furia desapareció provocando una fuerte correntada de aire.

Algo dentro de ella le hizo por un momento arrepentirse, solo por un momento, mientras revolvía con odio sus recuerdos y activaba una vez más su ira.

… … … …

La encontró en su querido balcón haciendo nudos con sus manos, en la mesa un té que ya pasaba de frio y su mirada perdida en el horizonte, camino despacio como no queriendo asustarla, con delicadeza pasó sus manos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y beso su largas mechas lilas, la sintió estremecer pero no asustarse, la joven giró lentamente hasta colocar su frente junto a la del lemuriano.

—¿Cómo le fue con el fénix, Princesa?—preguntó alejándola para encontrar su mirada—mi princesa—pensó, su respuesta fue un sonoro suspiro.

—No como esperaba, pero cuento con su apoyo, por lo menos para esta guerra—contestó la joven con una suave sonrisa, su semblante cambio repentinamente y suspiró casi con pesar— cada vez está más cerca Mu, puedo sentir el cosmos de Hades creciendo, debemos estar listos y ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?—preguntó la diosa sentándose en una banca de mármol.

—Todo marcha a la perfección—soltó el caballero de la primera casa—ahora esperemos que el joven fénix se decida a participar en ellos y estaremos listos dentro de dos semanas.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, una caricia y un fugaz beso.

… … … …

Entró como una furia topándose a su gemelo en la entrada del templo de los elíseos, tiro con rudeza una copa de vino que había servida en la mesa y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que habían en el balcón del templo en medio del sagrado jardín.

— ¿Pensé que irías con Hades a recorrer el inframundo como un pequeñín el primer día de escuela?— preguntó con una sonrisa el dios del sueño.

—No estoy para tus comentaros cínicos Hermano—espeto el de cabellos negros cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Me contaras que te pasó?—preguntó el de cabellos dorados— o tendré que verme obligado a buscar chismes de mi hermano en boca de los espec…

—Tenías razón…—interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo dices?—cuestionó el dios del sueño sentándose a su lado—en que si se puede saber—dijo mientras servía otra copa de vino.

—Pandora y el Wyvern… la muy miserable se le entregó a un inútil espectro, ¡prefirió a ese estúpido juez que a mí!—dijo con furia haciendo volar un pedazo de pared.

—Oye tranquilo… si sigues así botaras en templo antes que venga Hades…—dijo el peliblanco mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada —Eso mi adorado hermano, se llama amor y es algo que no puedes comprar ni con todo el oro del mundo, mira que ni siquiera con el poder ni la inmortalidad la pudiste conseguir.

—Te dije que no quería escuchar tus absurdos comentarios—espeto el dios de la muerte—esto no se quedará así Hypnos—dijo con falsa calma—antes que Hades lo recuerde yo ya habré arrebatado su vida, si no es mía… no será de nadie más, además quien soy si no el dios de la muerte, dueño y señor del último suspiro de un alma.

El dios del sueño negaba con tranquilidad, mientras escuchaba los perversos planes de su hermano.

… … … …

El dios del infierno estaba complacido, orden, disciplina, todos sus espectros reunidos más sus tres jueces y dioses gemelos, y lo más importante, su heraldo, su hermana.

Terminaron de ver el lugar mientras se dirigían a Giudecca, los últimos arreglos y el señor del inframundo estaría listo para enfrentarse a la joven deidad.

—Espectros—exclamó el joven dios—hoy comenzará la batalla por este mundo que nos pertenece.

Levantó su mano derecha y de sus dedos una esfera oscura de energía salió atravesando el techo del templo, Pandora sonrió a su lado de igual forma los ojos de los tres jueces brillaron, al fin el día por el que tanto habían esperado estaba a punto de llegar, esta vez serían unas semanas más mientras la oscuridad cubría el mundo y la fuerza de su dios se incrementaba.

—Mi señor Hades—dijo la joven heraldo—debe descansar aún no está acostumbrado a este cuerpo—continuó al ver el tenue desgaste en el rostro del menor.

—Esta bien Pandora…—replicó el ex caballero de Atena mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

—Jueces…—dijo Pandora—que un grupo de espectro vaya al santuario, debemos ver cómo están preparándose, no quiero bajas… aun—sonrió.

Juntos desaparecieron tras las cortinas hacia sus habitaciones.

—Pueden retirarse —exclamo el nepalés a los espectros menores —no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, de vuelta a sus labores.

Todos los soldados caminaron, volaron y desaparecieron hasta sus templos y prisiones, mientras los tres jueces quedaban solos en el lugar viéndose la cara de uno a otro, de repente las miradas cayeron sobre el rubio.

—Shylphid y dos de mis espectro menores harán el recorrido, cuando regresen les pasare el informe—dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba.

Tras el los dos jueces siguieron su paso a cada uno de sus templos, con una enorme sonrisa Minos abrió su mano, en ella una cadena de plata con un grifo de cristal relucía impaciente por ser lucida por su nuevo dueño.

oOo

Aun con un poco de dolor el joven fénix se levantó decidido a entrenar, si quería rescatar a su hermano debía ser fuerte, estar listo, no conocía a sus enemigos pero por lo poco que había escuchado a los demás hablar podía deducir que eran peligrosos y fuertes, así que mejor no perdería más tiempo.

Bajó por las largas gradas hacia el coliseo en compañía de Hyoga, aun vendado, cada paso era un pinchazo doloroso, de reojo los caballeros dorados que aún se encontraban en sus templos lo veían, comentaban cuando se perdía junto a su compañero.

Una vez en el lugar se tiró en la gradería y ató sus guantes de cuero, amarró sus pecheras y se puso de pie, frente a la mirada asombrada de varios espectadores, camino un par de pasos hasta sentir un leve golpe en su hombro luego una conocida voz.

—Oye… Ikki—gritó Nachi—por los viejos tiempos—dijo pasando a su lado.

El peliazul levantó una ceja y sonrió, negó lentamente mientras seguía el paso de su compañero.

— ¿Estás seguro Nachi?—preguntó el fénix mientras caía a la arena—ven… dame tu mejor golpe.

Desde largo, el asiático de las balanzas observaba con detenimiento el desempeño del joven fénix, había pedido ayuda al caballero del lobo para provocar el ataque del japonés.

Ambos jóvenes estaban ahora frente a frente en las arenas del coliseo, Nachi corrió hacia Ikki con el puño elevando su cosmos, pero ante el asombro del chino el fénix casi no se movió, simplemente hizo un giro a su izquierda.

—No me digas que eso es todo lo que aprendiste en estos seis años de arduo entrenamiento—rio el peliazul—supongo que es mi turno—dijo con sorna.

Levanto su vista y sus zafiros tomaron de nuevo un color ambarino, levanto su cuerpo envuelto en su aura amarilla y lanzo un golpe justo en el pecho de su compañero, pero para su asombro un par de manos lo detuvieron y lo lanzaron hacia el otro lado.

—Por Atena… es tu compañero de armas muchacho, no tu enemigo—exclamo el chino—tienes mucho que aprender jovencito—dijo alzando al menor que hacía en el suelo.

Ikki simplemente subió sus hombros, se devolvió hasta su asiento y se acomodó para observar—el enemigo no tendrá piedad con el…—espeto mientras retiraba sus guantes—deberían entrenar mejor—añadió para cruzarse de brazos.

—Ese tipo me simpatiza—dijo la peliverde a la amazona de águila, quien solo negó con su cabeza.

Saori se encontraba observando a lo lejos las peleas de sus caballeros, de vez en cuando presionaba la punta del recuesta brazos, en otras fruncía el ceño, Shion simplemente sonreía de verle cada gesto, pero muy por dentro sabia que en verdad estaba preocupada.

… … … … …

Caminó lo más rápido que podía, llegó hasta su imponente templo Ptolomea, bajó la velocidad de sus pasos para no producir ruido alguno con sus rechinantes botas, sonrió al ver la hermosa imagen que se le abria frente a sus ojos, ahí tras el enorme libro, su fiel ayudante, Lune de Balrog, sumergido con su imponente latigo a su lado y su serio y palido semblante, anotaba sin parar en las largas hojas, no sintió la presencia de su juez sino hasta tenerlo a su lado mientras colgaba la cadenita frente a sus ojos.

—Mi señor Minos…—susurró mientras tomaba el colgante.

—Para ti… —dijo mientras retiraba un largo mechón de su cabello y besaba su cuello con delicadeza.

—No…—dijo en un hilo de voz sumamente sonrojado—alguien puede vernos.

El Juez de Grifo sonrió, Lune era un joven estricto, amaba el silencio, no solía juntarse con otros espectros y era hermoso, sin duda alguna su imagen le cautivaba, acaricio el rostro de su ayudante recorriendo con sus dedos hasta el centro del pecho, retiró la cadena de sus manos y la colocó besando con lentitud cada parte recorrida por el colgante, sonreía mientras lo escuchaba gemir entre dientes, de repente las delgadas manos de su ayudante lo separaron, observó su rostro sonrojado por el reciente roce.

— ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó besando sus dedos que recorrían su boca.

—Ya es hora ¿verdad? —Cuestionó el más joven—ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Así es… —contestó sentándose en el gran escritorio—y por primera vez, en mi torpe existencia, temo perder algo más que la vida.

— ¿Qué podría ser más preciado para usted mi Señor?-pregunto poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano en el amplio pecho del mayor.

—Tú…—contestó sin rodeos aprisionando su cuerpo para hundirse en un beso interminable.

… … … …

Un eclipse comenzó a oscurecer el cielo, los habitantes del santuario no podían esperar más, la guerra había sido declarada por hades y ya el tiempo expuesto se reducía a horas para el fatídico encuentro, el salón del templo principal estaba atestado de guerreros, oro, plata bronce, todo brillaba o mejor dicho relucía, con una rodilla en el suelo fue el recibimiento de todos los ahí reunidos al ver ingresar a la joven deidad vistiendo su armadura, sus largas mechas lilas se movían al compás de sus pasos, en sus manos el báculo y su inigualable escudo, tomó asiento frente de los ahora ochenta y siete caballeros.

De largo, recostado a un pilar del lugar el fénix saboreaba junto a Seiya y el dragon de Rozan una copa de vino que habían servido con anticipación a todos los presentes, eso sí, sin siquiera inclinar la cabeza, y apartar su mirada afilada de la pelilila.

—Mis caballeros, necesito que Bronce y Plata se queden para resguardar el santuario con excepción de Ikki, Hyoga, Shyriu y Seiya —dijo el tono firme la diosa-hay un asunto especial con ellos—exclamó clavando los ojos en los zafiros que no la dejaban de ver—Mi elite dorada—Sonrió— hoy partiremos hacia el castillo Heinstein, junto con los recién nombrados, ahí se encuentra la entrada al inframundo, ¿estamos listos?-preguntó con seriedad.

—POR EL MUNDO Y POR ATENA—gritaron al unisono

—Que asi sea—susurró— Mu, Shion—llamó Saori—estamos listos.

El caballero de Aries y el rejuvenecido patriarca levantaron palmas hacia el cielo, elevando su cosmos rápidamente emprendieron la partida dentro de una luz dorada.

—Manténganse juntos—grito el mayor de los ochenta y ocho.

Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las figuras ante los ojos asombrados del joven discípulo de Aries quien se quedó junto a las doncellas y las amazonas, y el resto de guerreros, quienes rápidamente formaron grupos de vigilia en espera de algún atentado al tempo de su diosa.

Más largo y en silencio, ocultos tras los pilares del templo, peligrosa e increíblemente cerca Sylphid de Basilisco, Gordon de Minotauro y Queen de Alraune escuchaban con atención cada palabra dicha por le deidad, como sombras escurridizas regresaron junto a su juez, las noticias consiguieron robale una fresca risa al inglés.

—A Giudecca—grito con furia.

Batió sus alas con fuerza y alzo vuelo frente a su numerosa tropa, la guerra al fin daba inicio.

continuaraaa

gracias por leer...

reviews a ver quien se atreve :-D


End file.
